What I did for Love
by bre 42
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin have been married for two years. The happy appearances are so different compared to how things are at home. Why doesn't she just leave? Because she loves him. Summaries aren't my strong point. plz just read and be rewarded
1. Introductions

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Rin looked out over the beautiful expanse of garden below and beyond her window. Her husband was out for the moment so this was the only quiet time she had to herself. They had no children so the house was always empty except for the servants that tended to her when she called. But she didn't call on them too often; she liked doing things herself.

Trying to ignore the awful state of her marriage, she though back to how her and her husband had first met . . .

-flashback-

Rin had been walking down the aisle in the market when she noticed a glint of white to her left. Turning slightly so as to appear not looking, she saw the side profile of a man with long silver hair that looked white in the light. When he turned in her direction and his amber eyes met her brown ones, she blushed very deeply and offered a small smile.

He didn't smile back but instead turned back to the cabbage he was inspecting. She frowned slightly but thought nothing of it because he was just a stranger. After a few other chance encounters with this man they introduced themselves to each other.

"Hello. I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi. It seems we run into each other a lot lately." "Yeah, I know. Nice to meet you Sesshomaru, I'm Rin Taisho. We do seem to see each other a lot. I think it means something."

He looked at her with a look that she couldn't identify. When he offered to take her out for lunch, she agreed to go with him. Once the initial connection was established, they began to go out to lunch more often than not, which led to the many dates.

Over the next two years, they spent as much time together as they possibly could while working around his very busy work schedule. On the third year, he asked her to marry him and she agreed. She had just earned her BA in secondary education.

-end flashback-

This was their second year of marriage, he owned half the corporate world and she was a second grade teacher. Every since her marriage to Sesshomaru, she hadn't been as happy as the first week of marriage.

She was still a virgin; he hadn't touched her once, aside from kissing and light groping, since they began to live with one another. She sighed heavily as she heard the front door open downstairs. Walking slowly to the entryway of the house, she saw Sesshomaru shake the leaves from his jacket before placing it on the hook by the door.

"Hello husband. I hope your day went well. Do you want me to get you anything?" She was looking at their wedding picture as she spoke to him. _That picture is a lie. Even his smile is false. I hate this house, I even hate him but I love him more . . ._

He pulled her close, after setting down his briefcase, and kissed her very softly. Her lips didn't respond to the whisper soft caress of skin and she turned her head away. The low growl that slipped from his lips told her that he was displeased with her reaction.

He forced her head back to face him and kissed her harder. She whimpered because the harsh kiss forced her lips to scrape against her teeth. Tears sprang to her eyes when his sharp fangs bit into her lower lip. Her mouth opened on a gasp and he used it to gain entry and slide his tongue into her moist cavern.

Wanting to bite his tongue but deciding against it, she went limp in his grasp, which quickly ended the assault on her lips. "Rin, follow me to my office. There is something that I require of you."


	2. Not Alone

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

He led her to his office at the back of the house that had huge oak doors with solid gold doorknobs. Carved into the door were his initials and hers on the other. Sitting at his huge, red mahogany desk, he pointed to the white swivel chair.

When she was seated, he cleared the papers of previous affairs off and filed them neatly into the top drawer. "Rin, my brother and his wife are coming over. I need you to keep her company while my brother and I discuss some business. You will do this. Otherwise you will be punished by ways you would benefit from not knowing."

She inwardly scoffed at his words. How could he think to threaten her but with how he was, she had no doubt in her mind that he would follow through with his threat. Sesshomaru Takahashi did not make idle threats. Ever.

Instead of voicing her opinion on the situation, she nodded her head. This caused him to relax and breathe an outward sigh. She relaxed as well because that meant that he didn't want to continue the kiss.

_I used to wonder what my first time with him would be like. Why doesn't he love me enough to just be gentle? I wish things could be different . . ._

She didn't have time to finish her thoughts because the door bell rung and Momo, the house maid, announced that Inuyasha and his wife were coming in. Sesshomaru looked to Rin expectantly and she walked out the room as Inuyasha entered it.

In the hallway, she saw Inuyasha's wife walk into the dining room under the crystal chandelier. When she heard Rin's footsteps get closer, she turned to Rin with a smile that rivaled the sun. The woman was beautiful. Her blue eyes shone brightly like the sky with no clouds; her raven black hair that had a bluish tint when the light hit it was shoulder length.

"Hey there. I'm Inuyasha's wife Kagome. It's nice to meet you . . . I'm sorry but I don't know your name." Rin had to mentally slap herself out of her daze and introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Rin, Sesshomaru's wife for all intensive purposes. Nice to meet you, Kagome; would you like a tour of the house?" Rin hoped that this girl was better off than she was but was completely caught off guard when Kagome turned all the way around.

"You're as big as a house! How far along are you?" Kagome blushed a dark crimson color as she mumbled an answer that Rin couldn't understand. "What did you say? I didn't catch that." "I'm only five months pregnant. We didn't think it would happen but when it did, it made Inuyasha very happy."

The dejected tone, the happy smile with sad eyes told what her lips could never whisper out loud, Kagome was in a relationship just as bad as Rin's. Without warning at all, Rin hugged Kagome as much as Kagome's belly would allow.

Kagome hugged her back as tightly as she could and tried as much as she could to hold back her tears. Rin led them out to the garden she'd been looking at from the balcony in her bedroom. Going to the gazebo in the center of the garden, Rin and Kagome sat in comfortable silence.


	3. Business and Confessions

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Inuyasha sat facing Sesshomaru with a cup of twelve-year-old whiskey in his hand. They were discussing which company they would buy out next and who to drop off the pay roll when they noticed the girls walk past the glass French doors that led out to the garden.

"Looks like they're getting along well. Kagome looks different though." "Really? Maybe it's just the fact that I finally got her pupped. I thought she couldn't get pregnant and it was starting to piss me off. She's five months in and I'm not willing to lose my child anytime soon."

Sesshomaru was shocked but his facial expression was that of the stoic mask he usually wore. "I'm very proud of you, _little brother_. I hope all goes well for you. When she carries to term, let me know. I'll buy you something special. Did you mate her yet?"

Inuyasha turned from the direction of his wife and back to his brother, "I thought about it in the beginning but when she didn't conceive from the first few tries, I held off on that. I want to be sure she can give me as many puppies as I want. When she has this one, I might consider it."

Sesshomaru nodded his approval but knew his brother's next question before he even asked it, so he answered it, "I do intend to have Rin bear my pups but not before I decide whether I want her as my mate. Besides, I want to be sure she's worthy of carrying my seed."

Inuyasha could agree with that. He wanted to be sure Kagome would be a great wife before giving her his legacy. When she'd mis-carried their last child, he'd thought he would kill her. Sesshomaru was there to convince him that he should give her another chance and here they were.

Inuyasha turned back to the women in the garden for one more glance before returning to the business that he'd come to discuss.

* * *

><p>Kagome had finally stopped shaking and dried her eyes enough so that Momo didn't notice when she brought out the tea. "Anything else, mistress?" "Maybe some cookies for Kagome?" Kagome looked at bit startled as she denied the cookies so they sent Momo back to the kitchen after saying they'd call if they needed something.<p>

Kagome and Rin barely touched their tea as they sat in a tense silence full of questions. Kagome reached over to set her cup back on the small and portable table when Rin noticed the bruise on her arm where Kagome's shirt stretched to recover.

"Did Inuyasha do that to your arm?" Her answer was a bowed head and Kagome's bang covered eyes. _That's a silent "yes" then. I can understand, they can hear really well._  
>Rin reached out, took Kagome's arm and lightly examined the hand shaped bruise on her new friend. <em>Someone to finally understand what I'm going through . . .<em>

"I know I shouldn't be happy that your suffering like this but it makes me glad that there is someone out there I can share my pain with. I've been married for two years and not once have we had sex. I just wanted a normal relationship."

Kagome couldn't really relate to this situation cause she obviously had sex with her husband but she could understand the pain.

"Inuyasha, when we got married, was so happy to be with me but when I didn't get pregnant when we tried, he got upset. After I suggested we wait a while, he thought I didn't want to try again so he forced me down . . . I had a miscarriage after three weeks into the pregnancy. This one is our seventh try. I don't want to know what would happen if I lost it now."


	4. Understood

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

They both understood that being married to men who were said to be on top of the world meant appearances mattered. Rin and Kagome understood that outside the house, their marriage had to appear better than everyone else's but inside the house was different.

There was so much that they wanted to say but Inuyasha was suddenly standing near Kagome and Sesshomaru near Rin. "Looks like the two of you have been getting along greatly. That makes me very happy that you've found a friend, my dear but Inuyasha and his wife are leaving now."

Inuyasha took hold of Kagome's arm with the bruise and guided her toward the office door. To anyone the touch could appear to be that of a lover leading his woman somewhere but from Rin's perspective, it was a very possessive grab that could break Kagome's arm.

The tight hold on Kagome's arm told her that he wanted to be home in a hurry. She didn't jerk away from him because she didn't want to break her arm but she did hold onto him so that he wasn't dragging her. Sesshomaru and Rin followed after the other two.

This was going to be a very interesting friendship; hopefully it didn't end too badly before the end.

**Plz review. Sorry for the short chapters. ;) **


	5. Challenged

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

When Kagome and Inuyasha left, Rin walked back out to the garden to admire the tulips, roses, daffodils and many other decorative flowers in the garden. Sesshomaru watched her for a minute before returning to the pile of work stacked on the desk.

Finishing half his workload, he thought about actually having sex with Rin. Chuckling to himself, he shook his head in the negative and returned to the paper about the employees that sat in front of him.

Rin sat out in the gazebo for a while before going inside for a snack before dinner. Of course Sesshomaru was in the kitchen getting a drink of water. "Don't spoil your dinner with something covered in sugar."

Although he spoke to her, his eyes were roaming her body as if there were his hands. She didn't know how to feel about how he was watching her like some perverted old man so she turned from him. He kept his demon well hidden, like Inuyasha, in the corporate world but at home, the demon roamed free.

His growl of approval reached her ears when she bent over to pick up the cup that had fallen from the shelf. Without picking up the cup she stood up straight and yelled, "What the hell are you looking at? You don't deserve to have me here with you, you ungrateful dog! I've given you two years of my life!

"In the first year, you moved me away from my family and never thought to lay with me as my husband. I know you've been sleeping with your secretary, that nasty whore! I smelled her perfume on you when you came home.

"I'm glad I didn't loose my virginity to you, I'd just feel disgusting afterward. I don't think I can be your wife anymore; this is not what I became your wife to endure and I won't go through this. I'm leaving you . . ."

In the few seconds it took her to finish her tirade and state that she was leaving him, she found herself face to chest with an angry dog standing over her. "Do you really think you could leave me? You have no where to go."

He took a step back from her just as Momo came into the kitchen. She looked between the two of them but didn't comment. "Momo, you and the rest of the staff can have the night off. We'll manage dinner on our own."

Momo's face brightened and she nodded her head quickly, her blonde curls bouncing happily. She left the room quickly and for the first time that night, fear settled heavily in the pit of Rin's stomach. The house would be completely empty and she'd be alone with Sesshomaru.

As the house staff left the house and the quiet mummers became just quiet, Rin wanted to get out the kitchen and away from Sesshomaru but her feet wouldn't move. He didn't seem to be paying attention to her at all.

Sesshomaru moved with purpose. He knew she was scared, he could smell it in the air; it was strong. She never noticed the smirk on his lips. Scenting the air to make sure everyone was out the house, he moved in on her in one fluid motion.

_Not the greatest time to realize how dangerous you husband is Rin. It's too bad for him if I hurt his pride, he needed to hear how he was making me feel. I hope I don't die from this . . ._

She didn't want to appear weak by any standard so she stood her ground. Crossing her arms over her chest that appeared anything but small she looked up at him and hid her fear behind defiant eyes. Squaring her shoulders, she stood taller, well as tall as her small frame allowed, and watched him.

Sesshomaru growled lowly at the challenge. "Rin, you need to back down before you get yourself hurt. I do not like to be challenged by anyone." "Too bad. Get used to it, buddy." Grabbing the chair to her left, she climbed onto it to get to his eye level and stared him down.

His growling went from low to snarling to feral in a matter of seconds. With clenched teeth, he growled, "Back down, woman. I will not repeat myself and will not be held responsible for what happens to you if you refuse."

The rate of her heart increased enough that she thought it would burst from her chest in an attempt to escape her she did not take the step back when his body came threateningly closer to her own. The difference between prepared and unprepared became clear to Rin when she didn't expect Sesshomaru's fist to hit her in her chest dead center.


	6. From Bad to Worst

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Falling to the floor upon impact was like being hit by a miniature freight train. There was no time to catch her breath because in the few seconds it took her to fall, the scraping of a moving chair reached her ears. She could only watch as her husband's right eye bled red while the left only had flecks of red throughout.

Moving away enough to stand was not an option at that particular moment so swallowing a bit of her pride, she turned and began to crawl. What stopped her in her tracks were the hands that encircled her waist and lifted her without any effort.

Turning in his grasp, she pulled at the white hair on his shoulder and tried to kick him in the balls so that he'd put her down. Pulling his hair caused him to grunt as the tugs to his scalp tingled with slight pain but the kicking was thwarted when he caught her flailing legs.

Ignoring the pain in her chest, Rin kept enough hold on his hair that he didn't just yank her from his person but her legs were not going to be support when she fell. "Woman, release this one's hair before it is ripped from the roots." His growled out response did not inspire her to let go.

Rin had just decided to pull his hair out when a sharp pain assaulted the back of her left thigh. Letting go of his hair and only leverage, she tried to pry his mouth from her flesh but that only spurred him to bite harder. When he released her, he flung her onto the cushion of the plush couch.

Checking her leg, she saw the print of his mouth and the indentations where his teeth had broken her skin. "I told you to back down or you'd have to face very harsh consequences you were better off not knowing." "So you bite me! What, are you going to eat me now?"

The licking of his lips didn't really answer her question but did serve to frighten her more than she wished to let on. Taking note of her state of dress, her booty shorts were slightly torn at the hem. _What the hell man . . . why can't he just be a normal human male right now? Why do I still love you, Sesshomaru?_

She rolled off the couch when he got close and half-crawled, half ran to the steps. She could hear him coming after her but she didn't look back to see how close he was; after all, that was the kind of thing she said she'd never do after watching countless movies when people look back and get caught.

Unfortunately for Rin, when she got caught, her hair was pulled and she was pushed into the wall with a dull thud. With no time to recover from the first blow, she was prepared but couldn't do a thing about the next wall that she became acquainted with. "You damn dog! Let me go. Your not supposed to treat your wife this way."

"I will treat said wife anyway I please until I deem her fit to be treated otherwise." I'm glad I finally caught your attention enough that you know I'm here. I'm not some trophy to be shown off to the world then tucked away on a shelf. "

"On the contrary, you are my trophy wife. But that doesn't seem like enough for you. I'm going to allow you to fulfill your responsibility as my wife." The last words of that statement simultaneously angered and frightened her.

"You'll allow me to be your wife? Screw you! You're the one who has kept me from doing what wives and husbands do. The fault is yours alone, Sesshomaru. I don't want to sleep with you acting like this . . ."

He pulled her from the wall so that he could spin her to face him and push her back into the wall. "I will not deny that I did not want you in my bed as a sex partner but no longer can I deny that your body has become . . . very attractive to me. Something about it calls to me and it leads me to cold showers in the morning."

Rin could not believe her ears. This man had single handedly changed her life from bad to worst in just a few minutes.

_He just wants my body! That is complete and utter . . . just pisses me off. What have I gotten myself into; how did I come to love him so deeply that even this pain lessens the pain of being lonely in this house without him._

The sound of fabric being torn brought Rin out of her mental dialogue. Looking down at her clothes, she realized that her shirt was in tatters and parts of it hung from Sesshomaru's claws. This was turning into a worse situation than she thought it would.

Now what?

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at home, Kagome finally made and effort to get away from Inuyasha's brutal hold. When he looked about to retaliate, she told him that she was just really hungry. That kept him off her but now she actually had to make a show of going to the kitchen and eating something.<p>

He followed closely behind her until Ai called out to him. Ai was the in house maid that was small and childish but had taken so much of a shine to Kagome that she sort to protect her from Inuyasha's violent outburst.

"What is it? Better be important too." "Yes sir. One of your hotels about a shortage of money, a fire in the penthouse that spread three floors and a flood in the basement." His growl of irritation took a great effort on his part to suppress.

He turned from following Kagome to go to his study in the second floor library. Kagome visibly relaxed and breathed out a sigh of relief. Ai looked very grateful that she could help her mistress stay safe if only temporarily.

Ai was small in height like a fourteen year old girl with B cupped breast. Her hair was a dark brown with a fullness that could shame a hair model. She was in her late twenties when she came to work for Inuyasha, now in her thirties, she knew him well enough to know not be on the receiving end of his anger.

Kagome sat heavily on one of the chairs in the kitchen and her shoulders sagged with the weight of stress upon them. "My lady, you shouldn't let stressful things bother you. Stress is bad for the baby and we all know how much he wants it." Seeing the bruise on Kagome's arm and one on her shoulder where the shirt had fallen caused Ai to gasp in horror.

"How did you get these marks? You shouldn't put up with this. I say you leave before it's too late to get away from him." Kagome would've stated that she agreed with Ai if not for the look of horror that froze even the blood in her veins.


	7. Almost Punished

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Inuyasha stood in the opening to the kitchen leaning against the door-frame. Kagome stood to hurry away from the situation but the cold look on his face promised punishment if she moved. Ai followed Kagome's eyesight and turned to face her master.

Bowing respectfully to Inuyasha, Ai opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Inuyasha's raised hand. "I see. You conspire with my wife to leave me. That just won't do with what plans I have for us to be a happy family very soon.

"The children will need their mother. Kagome, go wait for me in our room, I'll deal with you when I get there. As for you Ai, if you ever suggest to Kagome that she should leave or it ever happens, there won't be enough of you left to put in a body bag or a casket. Got that?"

His menacing tone of voice made shivers run up and down her spine like children on a big slide at the park. "Yes master Inuyasha. I understand. I'm very sorry for my unruly statements." Inuyasha merely dismissed her with a flick of his wrist. Turning in a wide arch, he headed for the steps that would take him to his bedroom door.

Opening the redwood door quietly, he found Kagome pacing the floor with worry on her face. Only when he cleared his throat loudly did she notice his presence. The slow smile that spread across his face had a very foreboding and ominous feel that she cringed away from him.

"You were going to agree with Ai about leaving me." Before she could shake her head in the negative he shouted, "You don't have to lie about it love. I saw it in the expression on your face. You want to take my child and leave me. I won't let that happen."

Kagome looked around the room for anything that could aid in getting her away from her husband. She hated when he got like this, nothing would sooth him enough to satiate his lust for hurting her. "If you do anything too painful, you'll hurt the baby. I could loose it. Remember what the doctor said."

The reminder of the baby and the doctor's "orders" thawed his temper for the moment but a look of cold calculation settled over his features. "Do you think this will be like a human pregnancy?" Kagome was completely thrown by that statement that she had nothing to say.

"If you're this big at five months, six is your last month to use my child against me. Inu pregnancies don't last as long as human pregnancies. I won't hurt you too badly, just enough to get my point across that nobody leaves me!"

Her body tremble with fear but really started to shake when he drew closer to her and grabbed a handful of her ebony locks. "Inuyasha I'm sorry! I'm not going to leave you, I promise. I love you so much Inuyasha, you can trust me not to leave."

He smiled at her after hearing that statement but wasn't satisfied enough to let her go. Applying more pressure to his grip on her hair with the added force of his hand tightly clenching her shoulder, Kagome was brought to her knees.

Standing in front of his wife, Inuyasha's sadistic grin grew to unbelievable proportions. Tightening his grip on her hair, he spoke in a deep growl that shook her to the core, "Undress me. Quickly, I want some very special contact of skin with you."

Moving shaky hands up to remove his pants was going to be tricky because her eyes were blurred by unshed tears. She knew what he wanted and he would choke her to get it. Oral sex was not her strong point but he liked to do it to exploit her.

After getting his pants open, she slowly pulled them down to his ankles so that his blue and white boxers showed. His impatient growl vibrated through her when she hesitated at the waistband of his boxers.

Pulling his underwear down to meet his pants, she was nearly smacked with her husband's weeping member.

The length of him was nothing to joke about; the thickness of the shaft and head only frightened her as she remembered taking the monster in front of her. Thick tears fell freely from her eyes now. She remembered him when he was the sweetest person she'd ever known.

_Must've been an act to get me to stay with him. I should've paid closer attention to the signs . . ._

Opening her mouth to take him, she was caught off guard when her husband's length slapped across her face. "You better not bite me, Kagome, or you may have to spend the rest of your life without teeth." She could only nod her head.


	8. SPANKED

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Timidly sticking out her tongue, she caressed his flesh slowly causing a low hissing to slip through his lips. She closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to watch as the pink tipped head forced it's way between her lips. The thickness filled her mouth to the point where it stretched her jaw as if she was eating a lot of food at once.

Slowly moving her head along his shaft,she caressed the underside of his member with her tongue. His low mummers of "That's a good girl" and "It feels so good" did not make her feel any better about her current situation.

Her lips became swollen after thirty minutes of sucking him. The sore way of holding them in the "O" shape wasn't helping anything either. He stood swaying on his feet above her with his head raised to the ceiling.

After an hour, her jaw had noticeably slackened because of the overworked feeling running through. There was no feeling in her mouth and he noticed. Grabbing the back of her head at her neck, Inuyasha ruthlessly and forcefully thrust his length into Kagome's mouth, choking her.

Bracing her hands against his bare thighs, she tried to steady herself so that he couldn't force himself any further into her throat than he already had. Once the hour and a half mark past, his body started to tremble; he was getting close to his release.

Dog demons were far from human, their sex drives were stronger and they went after everything they wanted with merciless relentlessness. Even sex with them lasted longer than with humans. Humans could have as many as two or three orgasms before they even had their first.

At two hours and fifteen minutes, his hot seed spilled into her mouth and she nearly choked from the suddenness of the ordeal. "Swallow it. That can be your less painful punishment." Her eyes showed a moment of panic when she thought of swallowing the load in her mouth.

When he shifted his position, she swallowed the thick cum in her mouth that tasted like an earthy but salty mix of Inuyasha. She coughed after but stopped long enough to look at his face when he softly stroked her back.

Kagome didn't exactly shrug him off but she did get up and walk into their adjoining bathroom to brush her teeth and rinse with mouthwash. Coming out the bathroom with her nightgown on, she climbed into bed and lay in her most comfortable position, lying on her left side facing the wall.

She tried her hardest not to stiffen when his arm settled possessively over her waist and pulled her into the hardness of his chest.

_ It's like he's trying to keep me from running away while he's sleep . . . oh well, I'm too tired to think about this anymore._

* * *

><p>Ducking under Sesshomaru's arm, Rin made a mad dash for the steps but Sesshomaru caught her arm to pull her toward the bedroom. Throwing her across the bed, he shut the double doors and locked them. She looked around for anything that could help her escape.<p>

Watching him remove his shirt was the sexiest but scariest thing that ever happened to her. His muscled chest rippled with strength and power, this was the body of an alpha male that gladly radiated dominance. Rin shrugged off the rest of the remains of her shirt and grabbed a pillow to hide behind; there was no where to go and even if she did run, he was faster.

Fear gripped her tighter than a boa constrictor around its prey and held her movements were the graceful dance of the predator she knew him to be as he came closer to her position on the bed. Clamping her legs shut as he sat in front of her, Rin steeled her nerves to fight off the fear enough to release the death grip on her pillow.

Sesshomaru moved his body until he was sitting right next to Rin on the plush mattress with the red satin sheets. Grabbing her around the waist, he forced her into his lap and started to undo her bra. When she struggled against his hold, his growl of irritation vibrated against her back.

As her bra fell away from her to leave her bared, he turned her so that she straddled his hips to face him. She met his eyes with defiance and pushed at his chest. It was like trying to move a stone wall with a toothpick, he didn't move at all.

Instead he lifted his right hand to pinch her left nipple. The electric shock of stimulation that raced up her spine made her arch her back, pushing her nipple more into his hand. This was something that never happened to her and she didn't know how to handle it.

His left hand had been immobile for a while until he used it to rip away her shorts. Her shocked gasp brought a smile to his lips. Stroking her breast in his palm, being very sure to rub over her sensitive nub, pulled her panties off without her notice.

There she sat bared on Sesshomaru's lap as very easy access. Sesshomaru stopped his caress and placed both his hands on her hips, nuzzling his nose into her hair to take a deep breath of her scent. He just loved the smell of innocence on her skin; that's what drove him to leave her a virgin in their marriage. It was time to correct that mistake.

He'd let her live peacefully without any sort of punishment but that had led to challenge and difficulty. He now knew that she had to be conditioned into obedience and break her of her defiance. Her feisty streak had been fun at first but now was becoming a problem. Sesshomaru did not tolerate any kind of disobedience from anyone and he would not start with this woman who wished to defy him.

Flipping her onto her stomach without warning, he held her on his knees when she tried to pull herself free of him. "What the hell are you doing, dog?" "We'll have no more of your back talk, Rin. Ladies should not use dirty language so I will cleanse you of the habit now." With that said, he tenderly caressed her left and right ass cheeks with his right hand.

_Is he going to finger me as a way of "cleansing" me of bad habits? Whatever he's planning, I don't think I'll like it if it involves my ass and anal anything._

Pressing his left hand firmly into her back to hold her still against her feeble struggles, he removed his right hand from her butt. She felt his warm tongue on her left globe and it caused a red stain on her cheeks. The action was repeated on her right side and many times over as he made her rounded globes glisten with his saliva.

Raising his right hand above her cheeks, she stiffened at the sudden stillness of his person. Rin looked back to see why he had frozen but watched in horror as his hand connected with her flesh with a resounding **_SMACK_**! The red handprint on her skin looked angry.

"What the fuck? Stop it, you're not my parent. You can't do shit like this to people!" Another smack on her cheeks in the same place was her answer. After a loudly counted out ten smacks by Sesshomaru, Rin was in tears.

Saying that his smacks weren't gentle was an understatement; they hurt like serious hell! To Rin, it felt as if her butt cheeks were being soaked in acid that had been lit afire. Her face hurt from all the crying her nose was running like a faucet and there was nothing to staunch it.

After twenty more smacks, her butt felt nothing but pain. When she saw his hand raise for another hit, she screamed out that she was sorry. "Please, no more! I'm sorry! I won't disrespect you or anything! I'll do whatever you want, just don't hit me anymore!"

His satisfied smirk was her answer and he carried her over to her side of the bed and laid her gently on her tummy. He left her naked and in pain while he walked to the wardrobe to grab his night pants. Once he was dressed for bed, he got in next to her and laid down facing her, "Look at me Rin."

Her head slowly turned to face him, too much movement hurt. "I love you and I don't like hurting you. Don't make me do it again." He kissed her head and pulled her closer to him. She didn't have the strength to fight him off; she was in too much pain.


	9. New Member

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

The next month was a fairly peaceful one. Nothing really happened and all the staff returned. Rin was in the bath when Sesshomaru walked in. "I'll be back later. Inuyasha called to say that Kagome has gone into labor and I'm going to meet him at the hospital." "Can I come? I'd like to see the baby too."

"Fine. Hurry out of that water then." He turned and left while she rinsed off the soap and went to the room to get dressed.

At the hospital, Inuyasha was pacing the room when Sesshomaru and Rin arrived. When he looked at Sesshomaru, the black circle under his eyes spoke volumes. "How long have you been awake?" "First, one of the hotels called about a bunch of problems at 2:30 because it was early in Rome. Second, she's been in labor since 2:35 and it's now 1:25 in the afternoon."

The end of his sentence was punctuated with a very wide yawn. The doctor came in to check Kagome's progress but she was only dilated four centimeters. Rin went to her side to hold her hand through the painful contractions.

Inuyasha continued to pace the floor and complaining, "Third her water broke in the middle of the floor and I slipped right in it. She didn't tell me it was there and I didn't see it until it was too late."

"She didn't tell me it was there and I didn't see it until it was too late." "I . . . said I was . . . sorry . . . Inuyasha." Talking between the contractions hurt too so she focused on her breathing instead.

An hour later, it was time for Kagome to push and Sesshomaru left the room. Kagome started to scream and something in Inuyasha snapped.

"Shut the fuck up bitch or I will beat the taste out your mouth!" The doctor and nurse, even Rin, froze. All eyes were on the angry man shouting at the pregnant woman about to give birth, "Fuck you. I wouldn't be screaming if you hadn't wanted kids this soon!"

All eyes widened at the argument happening as if they weren't there.

"Good thing you're in a hospital because you're going to die right here and now, bitch!" Inuyasha froze in his pacing and turned to charge Kagome but if it weren't for the doctor calling security to remove him, Kagome might've been killed.

Rin stayed with Kagome while Inuyasha was forcibly removed from the room and the hospital. Twenty-five minutes later, Kagome gave birth to a seven pound nine ounce baby girl. "I'm going to name her Aoi. I like the name and it means blue, my favorite color." Rin smiled at the happy picture the two of them made but in the back of her mind she was worried.

_What's going to happen when she has to go home with him later? Maybe the hospital won't let her go home with him because he could be a danger to the baby. Kagome, please be safe when you leave here. What's going to happen if you try to run?_


	10. Trying to Escape

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Two days later, Kagome realized she had just one more day until she could leave the hospital. Feeling panic settle over her, she called her friend. "Hello?" A sleepy voice answered the phone but what shocked her was that it was a male's voice. She looked at the number in the ID to be sure she dialed the right number.

"Um, is Sango there? I really need to speak to her." There was a shuffling noise as the familiar female voice picked up, "This better be life threatening or important." "Oh God, Sango, its Kagome. It's so good to hear from you. I really need your help and this is life threatening."

It took Sango a few seconds to remember this voice and really hear the panic in the tone, "Kagome, whatever you need I got your back. Where are you? Still with that guy?" "Never mind the guy. I'm in the hospital and I need you to come pick me up." "I'm on my way. Which hospital?"

"I'm at Mercy Hospital. Please hurry, I really need your help. I think I messed up bad this time." "That's like 20 miles from here. Wait why are you in the hospital? Did that guy hurt you?" Kagome let out an exasperated sigh, "Sango, all that can wait. No he didn't hurt me, I had a baby." "If he didn't hurt you then why is this situation life threatening?"

"Sango! We don't have time for this right now. I just need you to come get me and my baby girl, can you do that?" "Yeah. I'm on my way." The line clicked and Kagome let out an uneasy breath. Her cell phone started to buzz and she thought about ignoring it but answered anyway.

"Hello, this is Kagome speaking. Who's this?" "Hello, Kagome. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Who's the new addition to our life?" Her throat went dry when she heard Inuyasha's voice over the phone so she grabbed the water on the bedside table. "We have a baby girl. Her name is Aoi. She has your hair and my eyes."She thought he hung up because the line went silent but then she heard the very menacing growl through the receiver.

"I have to go, feeding time." She hung up before he could respond and knew why she wanted to ignore the call. Relaxing slightly but less than before, Kagome waited for the nurse to bring Aoi for her daily feeding. Kagome felt calmer with her baby in her arms so that gave her the hint that she'd be a good mom.

After three hours, Sango finally showed up at Kagome's hospital room door. The relieved look that settled over Kagome's face when she saw her best friend was breath taking. "Sango, it's been such a long time. I missed you so much. How have you been?" Sango looked at her friend with worry.

The bruise on her wrist and right shoulder looked old but it was just that she had bruises in the first place that worried her. "Kagome, we have time to talk about the past. Right now, I want you to tell me about the present and where those bruises came from." Kagome bowed her head and told her friend everything up to the moment when she had Aoi.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha paced his kitchen floor thinking about the girl that would be living with him.<p>

_It was supposed to be a boy! She just can't do anything right. There's always next time . . . _

Having a girl was not his intention but that wasn't a problem at the moment. Kagome had hung up on him without saying goodbye. Something was going down and he planned to find out what. He called Ai in to bring him his checkbook and coffee, he had some calls to make.

Before he dismissed Ai he told her, "Kagome better not be planning on taking off with my kid. Girl or not, she's still mine. Remember what I said, I meant it. You will die if she tries to run but I'm going to make her watch."

The sadistic smile on his face proved that he got some enjoyment out of hurting others. He dismissed her as he made some calls that led to him buying out the hospital where Kagome was staying. "They can't keep her from me now." After he bought the hospital, he grabbed his car keys and went for a visit.


	11. Betrayed

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Arriving at the hospital he now owned, Inuyasha walked into the room where his wife was to find that it was empty. Beyond annoyed, Inuyasha stomped over to the front desk where a blonde haired woman sat chewing gum while on the phone.

"Excuse-" She cut him off with her hand up to silence him as she continued on with her phone call. He stared at her with an incredulous look as snippets of her conversation reached his ears, "The girl found out that her boyfriend was sleeping with her best friend but she didn't want to believe it until she saw them in bed together." "And then what happened? I like this story."

Her high pitched laugh was the point when Inuyasha decided to yell, "Get the fuck off the phone, you stupid wench! You're not getting paid to chat with girlfriends!" "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" "I own this fucking hospital. So you hang up the phone and do your fucking job. As a matter of fact, you no longer work here."

The many pounds of make-up couldn't hold her face as it cracked down the middle. Grabbing her purse and jacket, she left the hospital. Inuyasha went to the security guard's room to see if the cameras revealed anything.

* * *

><p>Kagome asked Sango to drive her home first so that she could grab a few things. Ai met up with Kagome in the master bedroom packing a rather large suitcase, "Mistress, are you leaving?" "Yes Ai. I can't live like this and I refuse to try and raise a baby here. You should leave too."<p>

Ai backed away from Kagome, she just couldn't let her mistress cause her death. "Please forgive me Lady Kagome." Before Kagome could figure out what happened, her world turned black after a sharp pain struck her in the head. She hit the bed and Ai made sure that Kagome didn't fall to the floor.

She didn't know what to do about the woman downstairs so she called her master, "Lord Inuyasha, your wife is here. She's on the bed. I stopped her from leaving, I'm so sorry sir." "You did good Ai. I'm on my way home, just be sure she stays where she is."

Inuyasha turned away from the security room and headed for the parking lot but remembered that he fired the receptionist. Going to the head of the hospital, Inuyasha told him who he was and to put someone more inclined to work at the front desk. Task one done, he got into his custom made black Camaro. He called his security team to not let anyone leave the property but to be discreet.

Weaving through the old cars on the road, Inuyasha drove with a fierce determination. Sango stood in the entryway near the steps to go upstairs. She looked around the house in awe, this man had great taste but she couldn't allow her friend to stay with him now.

The white marble floors looked like they were polished every hour. His company's insignia was printed in red in the middle of the floor: a capital IT within a circle. The ceiling had to be thirteen feet high with large white granite pillars that came down to the floor. The large staircase to the left of the front door went up straight then separated in two different directions. The second floor was visible through the wooden railings.

The high paned glass windows were amazing, they let in just enough light to brighten the room but not enough to obscure the TV or hurt your eyes in the morning. The marble floor became hardwood in the wide-open living room and gave way to the white couch. The dark red curtains were open slightly, letting in just enough light to hit the glass coffee table in front of the largest couch.

Even the bars on the door windows were in intricate designs. If the situation wasn't what it was, Sango might've been happy that her friend was living in a house like this. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway brought Sango out of her mental examination of the house just as the front door was thrown open.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in my house?" Sango took an instinctive step back, this man must be the one Kagome had told her about. "I'm Sango, Kagome's friend." "You're the one who took her out the hospital?" Sango nodded her head because she couldn't trust that her voice wouldn't crack.

She'd been around powerful men before but this one had the power to freeze the air in her lungs and the blood in her veins. The air around him seemed to shimmer with power, dominance and violence. "Thank you for bringing my wife and child home to me. She won't be needing you now so you can leave." "I'm not leaving her with you. She told me what you did, no, do to her and I won't let it go on."

By the time her eyes closed and reopened, he was standing only an inch from her face, "You will not tell me what I can and cannot do with _my_wife. You will leave my house either willing or unwilling but out you will go. The fact that she told you anything at all shows that she keep can't her fucking mouth shut." He turned his head towards the door and big men in black suits came in. "They'll escort you to your car. It was nice meeting you. Make sure she leaves the property."

Turning his back on the struggling Sango, Inuyasha went to his bedroom where he found Ai sitting with a sleeping baby next to a sleeping Kagome. "Ai, take the baby and get out. You can bring the infant back when I call. I have to have a little chat with my wife." The venom and ice that dripped from his tone made winter seem like summer.

_I'm so sorry mistress. I betrayed your trust in me . . ._


	12. Trashed

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

He waited until she began to stir before he moved closer to her. He'd spent forty-five minutes preparing for when she'd wake. After this night, she'd never try to leave him again. Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome was trying to leave and not take Ai with her.

_I guess she didn't mean as much to you as you did to her. Poor thing, I wonder how it feels . . ._

Stretching awake, Kagome rubbed the back of her head to sooth the pain. When hands snaked around her waist and the color of evenly tanned skin came into view, she knew that something had went horribly wrong with her escape. "Hello my love. I'm glad you're awake." "Where's Aoi? Where is my baby?" "My baby too. You make me sad, I don't even get 'it's nice to see you too' or anything. Women are something."

Testing his grip by wriggling slightly, she found out that it was firmer than a steel cage. With his chest pressed to her back, she didn't have much room to move out of his hold even if she broke it.

Inuyasha pulled her from the bed without letting her go and tossed her haphazardly to the hardwood floor. Her hands kept her head from bouncing on the floor and helped her roll onto her back so that she could watch him.

_What the hell happened? This isn't supposed to happen, I'm not supposed to be here. Inuyasha, I can't be here with you . . . I won't raise my child with you. I- _

She was pulled from her thoughts when his callused hand wrapped around her right ankle. Her will to fight back gripped her and she kicked out with her left foot against his hold. This was a fight for her life and she refused to give in to his will. When he yanked her back towards him, her foot connected with his groin and he released her with a groan of pain.

Rolling onto her stomach, she began crawling to the door of the bedroom. Something snagged her pant leg, she turned to see her angry husband holding her and his aching privates, "You fucking bitch. If I don't kill you today, I'm putting you back in the hospital."

She undid her belt and her pants so that when he pulled again, the pants slipped free and she got to the door. Running down the hall in nothing but her V-neck shirt, Kagome made it to the top of the left side stairs.

Unfortunately for her, Inuyasha caught her right there and violently punched her in the back. The impact sent her free falling down the steps onto the level plain before she rolled down the forward facing stairs.

Her groans of pain became screams of anguish when his foot connected with her side. Rolling onto her back, she tried to back away from Inuyasha, "All that you had to say and all you can do is run now. Get your ass up! I told you before, you're mine and you can never leave."

She whimpered as he grabbed her by both legs and pulled her across the marble floor and into the living room across the wooden floor. "Stop it, Inuyasha, please." He dropped her legs and stood over her, gripped her by the front of her shirt and punched her across the face. The force of the hit caused her nose to bleed and her bottom lip to split.

He punched her twice more before he left her on the living room floor crying her eyes out. "Stop all that loud ass crying! You did this to yourself. Don't you move from that spot."

She didn't know where he went but the blood pouring from her lip told her he meant business. The reflective glass of the coffee table showed that she'd have two black eyes before the end of the day.

When she heard his feet slap against the marble just outside the living room opening, she wiped her eyes and tried to stifle the sound of her sobs of pain. "You're still making too much noise. I told you to shut up!"

Dragging her pained filled body to the opposite side of the room, Kagome tried her hardest to get near the fireplace where she could use the fire poker as a weapon. Inuyasha grabbed her before she got there and flipped her onto her stomach. "I'm going to teach you why you should never try this again and when I'm done with you, I want you to admit that you belong to me."

He pulled off her V-neck shirt and stared down at her slender form. "You still look so good from this angle, Kagome. White really is your color but today it's going to be red." Putting his knee in her back, where a bruise was forming from his earlier attack, to keep her still he removed her bra and panties with his claws. She started to tremble from the fear of what would happen to her while she was naked on the floor.

"Why are you . . . Oh yeah, this is where we were when you got pregnant with Aoi. Those were some good memories, your screams were just so musical. Let's see if we can beat those screams this time."

"No. Inuyasha, please stop this. I won't run from you ever again, I swear." "I know you won't because I'm going to make sure it never happens again." He got up but she couldn't think to move from the paralyzing fear.


	13. Broken

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Gazing down at the naked form of his wife, Inuyasha could feel himself becoming hard. His pants were visibly tighter due to his arousal. "I have a present for you my beautiful wife. Something wonderful that you'll enjoy and remember." Inuyasha knelt down next to Kagome's head to move her hair over her shoulder so that it didn't obscure the view of her back.

Kagome didn't know what to do or if she should move. Nothing was going as she'd planned. "You really can't do anything right. Don't you know that you're not supposed to return to the house you're running from even if you want to pick up some clothes?" She could just hear the sarcasm dripping from his lips.

She said nothing because she didn't want to tempt him into hurting her more than he was already planning to do. Inuyasha straddled her hips and raked his claws across her back, not hard enough to make deep gashes but just enough to raise red lines on her skin.

Some of the lines formed little beads of blood, which he eagerly licked away. The taste of her blood only excited him further, "I never told you about why I liked the taste of your blood. Well, we dog demons find our mates through smell and blood. The blood of our mates is the most delicious thing ever.

"That's why I can't let you go. You're my mate and I refuse to see someone born just for me with another person who is not myself." He continued to lick the blood from her wounds until there was none left to lick.

He moved the couches and the coffee table to give him more room to torment the young woman he deemed _His_. He pulled her to the center of the room and pulled a bucket with them.

"Would you like to know what's in here?" he asked pointing to the blue bucket by her left shoulder. She looked up at his face and then to the bucket where there was a strong smell of something familiar but she couldn't think of what it was. "In here, is your punishment. There is alcohol and a leather belt that's been soaking in it for quite a while."She didn't ask what kind of alcohol because there was only one kind in this house and it wasn't the rubbing alcohol.

Inuyasha wondered how he could do this without hitting her in the face with the belt. By this time, Kagome's nose had stopped bleeding and the pain started to feel like a dull ache. The snap of Inuyasha's fingers made her flinch, he saw it and laughed, "You are still awake. I thought you blacked out, love. I've solved my problem." He pulled her onto shaky legs and told her to stand there.

Dried blood and tear stains were all over her face but the first lash of the belt soaked in alcohol brought fresh tears to her dry eyes. The burn from the belt was bad but it was the sting of the alcohol that made her scream out.

Her legs nearly gave out; she had no time to prepare for the next three slaps across her skin. Her legs gave out then, she crumbled to the ground crying out for him to stop. "Yes! I will teach you that your place is by my side."

Dropping the belt back into the bucket, Inuyasha gently picked up Kagome and carried her up to the adjoining bathroom. After setting the bath water to a little hotter than warm, he undressed himself and got into the tub with Kagome.

The oversized red marble tub could easily fit five adults and three children. Kagome winced as her body got used to the water, "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I love you more than words will ever be able to describe. I just don't want you to leave me."

He tenderly kissed the side of her face that wasn't swollen. Fresh tears stung at her eyes and she gave into them. She didn't cry because of the pain. No, she cried because through it all she understood the pain of being alone, because she still loved him so much that her heart ached, because not once had he ever apologized for the horrible way he treated her and because she knew that above all, she'd never escape this man unless one of them died.

She wept and turned into his chest and cried harder. Letting out all the emotion that head built up in her felt good. After her thirty minutes of tears and his gentle and soothing kisses, she calmed down and relaxed into him.

His scent was pure masculine male and it soothed her to the core. When he started to wash her with the soapy rag, his fingers were gentler than any other time with him. They were slow and sure, not demanding and aggressive.

_This is all a rouse, a trick. He's going to hurt me again and I'll still be here. Sigh. Why couldn't I get away and break this habit? I thought I wanted out but it seems I've still got enough love to stay with him._


	14. Trapped in the Bedroom

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Rin hadn't heard from Kagome since the baby was born. Sesshomaru didn't really give her time to wonder long, he didn't go to work today so she had no time to herself. She'd been sitting on his lap for the last forty-five minutes while he watched a football game. His team was winning, it really was _his_ team because he bought it. Whenever she tried to get up, he'd pull her back down.

He'd nuzzle her neck during the commercials and kiss her fingertips if something went good but other than that, he did nothing. She almost didn't trust him, he was being oddly nice to her.

She thought of comparing him to a dog that wanted something. Every few minutes, he'd rearrange her on his lap. She thought this very off behavior for him. She couldn't understand why he was acting this way.

The answer to that question started to poke her in the ass. Rin quickly got up and moved out of his reach. She wasn't expecting him to stand up but when he moved close to her, she had to crane her neck to see all six foot three inches of him. At five foot six inches, Rin had to back up if she wanted to look at him without hurting her neck.

She looked to the TV to find that the game was over but looking into Sesshomaru's eyes, something looked different. Not wanting to wait any longer, Rin leaned over to remover her socks, turned toward the dinning room and took off.

The wide-open space between the dinning room and the living room was just enough for her to make a sharp turn to the right as his fingers brushed through her hair.

_He's playing with me. If he really wanted to catch me, I'd be pinned to some random surface in this big ass house . . ._

She slipped and slid under the kitchen table but got up when she heard Sesshomaru's slippers slap against the black tile. Running over the purple crescent moon in the foyer in front of the door, Rin paused. From the foyer, there were three openings: the black tiled kitchen, the red hardwood living room and the blue and white marble hallway that led to Sesshomaru's back study. The red and white marble spiral staircase to the right of Rin's position had way to be accessed from the living room.

Standing absolutely still, Rin paid close attention to her surroundings so that she didn't miss anything. A flutter of white to the left and a flash of red to her right, she ran straight then cut a hard left to the living room.

Standing absolutely still, Rin paid close attention to her surroundings so that she didn't miss anything. A flutter of white to the left and a flash of red to her right, she ran straight then cut a hard left to the living room.

Turning, Rin ran up the spiral stairs to the second floor library. Going to the third row of books and over to the fourth column and ran down to the passage that took her to the pantry in the kitchen.

"Rin, I will find you. When you're in my arms, you're going to give me what I want. I gave you a break after your spanking so that you wouldn't get too hurt." She shivered at the memory of her spanking, not a very pleasant thing to recall.

When the pantry door opened she froze but when she noticed it was Momo, she asked her to stay quiet but her location had been compromised.

Rin ran and didn't stop until she got to the bedroom and locked the door. Sitting on the bed, she tried to catch her breath until her lungs stopped working completely,

"Sesshomaru, how did you get in here?" "I've been in here for a while. You just got here and locked the door for me."

She'd nailed her own coffin shut. Just great.


	15. Thoroughly Used

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Trapping her between himself and the bed, she had no where to go but she wasn't willing to give up. He held her legs with his hand to keep her from going anywhere. She tried to move him but that was useless.

Moving her hair to the side, she let out a loud sigh. "I guess I'm not going anywhere no time soon. You cheated." "This was never a game. I meant what I said about having you."

He pulled her close for a kiss but went for her neck instead. When his lips touched the flesh of her throat, Rin felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her. He'd found one of her pleasure spots. Her body moved against her will, it moved toward him for more of that wonderful teasing.

The sharp pain that zipped through her caused her to jump back in surprise, "What did you just do—" When she saw the blood, her blood, drip from his lip, she knew.

"You just bit me. Why?" Her answer was getting pushed completely down on the bed while he took off his shirt. Her sundress had risen when she'd flopped down on the end of the bed. His eyes looked clouded over, darker even. When his shirt was off, Rin had trouble breathing because this is a chest that she rarely got to see.

Sesshomaru looked over her body but decided that her dress covered too much so he cut it off her. When her lips opened in protest, he kissed her. The kiss was hot and very demanding. His tongue pushed into her mouth so she tried to push him out with her tongue.

Her tongue was quickly cast aside when it lost the battle, her mouth slowly conquered. He explored every part of her mouth and when he had his fill, he moved on. Removing her bra, he watched her breast bounce free then began to caress them. She watched him through hooded lids as he lowered his mouth to her left nipple.

Her body jerked in response and she pushed her breast more towards him, which he gratefully excepted. His gentle tugs on her nipples sent electric shocks of pleasure through her. When he switched to the right nipple, she stopped thinking about everything but his mouth.

His hands traveled down towards her panties and with a quick jerking motion, they were gone. Running his fingers over her very sensitive and responsive flesh, Sesshomaru left a trail of bite marks down her body until he reached her belly button.

Spreading her legs wide, he put her feet over his shoulder so they wouldn't be in the way. Rin watched him lower his head to her slick folds and moaned out when his tongue glided over her needy clit.

Her moans turned to whimpers when he sucked hard on her clit and pulled it into his mouth, "_My goodness, I want more. Please Sesshomaru, give me more._" Tracing his fingers on the outside of her opening, he pushed one in quickly to discard her hymen, she winced.

The few drops of blood that came forth, he licked into his mouth. Grabbing her hands to keep them out of his hair, Sesshomaru thrust his tongue into Rin's core as far as it would go. Her legs clenched around his head in a death grip. He had to let go of her hands to pry her legs apart to continue his business.

Rin held onto the sheets when Sesshomaru's tongue started to move within her. He explored her flavor and devoured her. He brought her to her first climax when he added a finger with his tongue.

After the third climax, he stood to his full height and removed his pants. Rin's pleasure clouded mind couldn't comprehend what he was doing so she stayed there in her position trying to come down from her pleasure high.

Only when she felt the tip of his length touched the mouth of her core, did she jerk back to the situation. "Don't look down." That statement alone made her want to look so she rose up onto her elbows.

He pushed her back down and she frowned, "Why can't I see what you're about to shove into me?" "It would just be best not to see." Rin folded her arms across her chest in a pout but that pout very quickly disappeared when the head of his cock entered her.

The thickness of the head made Rin arch her back and grip the sheets. Sesshomaru held her legs apart and watched as he pushed into her small form, a grin forming on his lips.

When he was half way inside, Rin's mouth opened in a scream that never made it out her throat. She pushed at his chest and bit her lower lip when he refused to stop. When he was fully inside, he paused to give her time to adjust to his huge girth.

Slowly, he began to move his hips in a grinding motion until she moaned out for him to do more. Placing her feet directly on his shoulders, Sesshomaru pulled back his body until just the tip of his penis rested inside his wife. When their eyes meet, he smirked and thrust back into her completely to the hilt.

This caused a half moan half scream to leave her lips. He liked the sound so he continued to pull of to the tip and thrust back in to the hilt. Her body bounced in time with his thrusts, which increased her pleasure.

The muscles of his abdomen rippled with the effort put into working her. Pulling all the way out, Sesshomaru flipped Rin onto her stomach and raised her hips to his member. He entered her quickly this time, no playing around. He'd show her how people of his nature had sex.

He set back to his rhythm of pulling out to the tip until her throat grew tired of screaming but that wouldn't do for him, he wanted to hear her scream. He hit the mouth of her womb with enough force to hurt her just enough to make her scream out.

The action of pulling all the way out took to long for his liking so he set a fast pace but still pulled out far enough to wring every sound from Rin's throat.  
>She knew she'd have marks on her hips from how tightly he gripped her but she was not expecting him to pull her hair.<p>

When he'd first flipped her onto her stomach with her ass in the air, her face had been planted into the matters but since he was tugging her hair, she assumed he wanted her up more. She was on her hands and knees now but he still hadn't let go of her hair. If anything, he'd grabbed more of her hair.

_My back is going to be so hurt after this. Damn, if this is what people mean when they say someone fucked the shit out of them . . . this is crazy._

Sesshomaru draped his body across her back, leaned close to her neck and bit her. Both of their bodies stilled: Rin's because she was living what she'd seen two dogs on the street doing and his because he wanted to see her reaction while she wasn't bouncing.

Once he was satisfied, he started up a slower pace so that she could feel every inch of him sliding in and out of her. His hair tickled her sides but now was not the time to laugh about it.

She could feel how completely he filled her and that only made her moan louder. She could feel her fourth climax coming because of the tight feeling in her lower stomach. He felt it too because her inner walls were starting to squeeze him, but that only encouraged him to go faster.

As she fell over the cliff of her climax, Sesshomaru rode her harder. The faster and harder his thrusts became, the more she screamed out for more. She felt no pain from the harshness of his body pounding into her.

Once her sixth climax settled, Sesshomaru could feel his balls tightening with the need for release. He didn't want to impregnate her just yet so he released his hold on her neck, pulled out and spilled his hot seed across her back. His cock jerked until there was no more seed to spout. Rin felt thoroughly used and particularly sore in unfamiliar places.

She blacked out before she could say anything to her husband. Sesshomaru cleaned her off and settled her into the bed on her side and got in next to her. Pulling her close to his chest, he buried his nose in her hair and slept.


	16. Old Friends

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

**Three Years Later . . . **

The sounds of moans and gasps of pleasure filtered under the door. The two sweat drenched bodies moved in unison. The silver hair caught the moonlight perfectly as small hands became entangled in the silver tresses. The figure underneath moved up to catch the quick thrusts of the lean body above.

Sesshomaru flipped the two of them over and Rin was now on top. At first, she was shocked because he never let her be on top when they had sex. When his hips gave an impatient thrust upward, Rin moved her hips down to capture as much of him as she could.

His hands settled on her hips to manipulate her movements so that she kept the rhythm he'd fingers danced over his ass cheeks as he gave a gentle massage. She cried out as she was thrown over the edge for the second time.

Bracing her hands against his chest, Rin tried to keep up with him as he kept her moving, sliding up and down like a pole dancer doing an encore show. He flipped them again so that he was on top and started a faster pace than before.

She couldn't really do anything, she was just there to enjoy the sensations around her as her third climax washed over he emptied his load on her stomach, he got up to grab a rag from the bathroom to clean her off with. She lay there trying to catch her breath while he stared into her eyes.

She smiled at him and her eyes slowly drifted she awoke later that day, the space beside her was empty and felt cold. "I guess he's been gone for a while then. Ah well, I need a serious shower." She smiled even more because of the good feelings that flooded her body.

She got in the shower with the memory of his hands on her the water washed over her, she tried to imagine that each drop of water was his hands and his mouth until the point when it became unbearable and she was horny again.

Her timid fingers slowly traveled over her breast and down her flat tummy. When she reached her pussy, she hesitated just briefly until she thought of how Sesshomaru had thrust into her and her waiting core clenched in want.

She pushed her small fingers in to try and imitate Sesshomaru's cock but it didn't nearly feel filled enough. She closed her eyes to see him as he stood over her while his cock laid deeply embedded in her core and moved her fingers with how she knew he liked to move.

The blush that rose on her cheeks reminded her of her reaction to watching his length slide out and disappear inside her. Her fingers caressed the inner walls of her core while trying to imitate his size.

She thrust her hips against her hand to take her fingers in as deep as they would go to reach her pleasure center. Her climax rocked through her small frame and she sagged against the shower wall.

Once she was out the shower and dressed, Rin walked down to the kitchen where she found a hot breakfast waiting for her. "Momo must have made it for me. I have to remember to thank her for it."

Since the food was still hot, she had no reason to reheat it. She ate it while humming to herself until she was done and the dish was washed.  
>Dressed in a sleeveless V-neck and a pencil skirt, Rin left the house to wander the town.<p>

She was walking through the shopping district when she noticed someone she'd last seen at graduation from college. Walking closer to make sure she didn't have the wrong person, she kept glancing back to make sure that the person was still walking closer to her.

"Kohaku! It's been such a long time." He looked at her and had to do a double take to make sure it was the girl he remembered, "Oh my, you look even better than when I last saw you. Can I have a hug?"

She looked at him then shrugged her shoulders and threw her arms around his neck to bring him close to her body. He was smiling when the hug was over and took a step back to look her over. His smile faltered just a bit when he noticed her wedding band, "So, you're married?" "Yeah. Five years now. Want to go do something together?"


	17. Chance Encounters

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

He agreed that they could hang out for the rest of the afternoon so she grabbed his arm and guided him to her favorite park. Sitting under the enormous oak in the center of the park, they talked about the lives they'd been living up to the moment of their meeting. Rin carefully omitted the harsh treatments and skipped around all the bad.

"Wow, you've been in London for the last year. Wow, I'd love to go there and visit that really big clock." He smirked at her reference to the clock known as Big Ben. He told her all about his visit and the people he stayed with while there. Her smile was something he'd missed since graduation and he'd longed to see it again.

When the sun had set and they'd realized that they'd been under this tree for hours, Rin and Kohaku parted ways. When they were blocks apart, Rin realized that she would be late for dinner. Coming up with a good, not great, explanation to give the Dog demon called her husband would be like trying to do an impossible circus trick. She let out a heavy sigh when she came up with nothing.

_No need to try and cover up where I was and who I was with, he'll just catch the scent off my clothes . . . maybe if I shower before dinner, that could work._

When she saw that she'd stopped moving to formulate this plan, she broke into a mad dash to her house. Upon arriving, she noticed her disheveled appearance and tried her best to get her hair back the way it was when she left the house. Pasting on a huge smile, she walked into the brick wall of her husband's chest. "I was just coming to look for you. You are, as of right now, fifteen minutes late. May I ask where you have been?"

She took a step around him and headed toward the steps, "I was just out with a friend from college. I think I'll go have a bath before we eat." She was half way up the stairs when the angry growl made her stop all her movements to the point where her breathing became very shallow . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that same day<strong>

Kagome woke from her night of passion; Inuyasha had been very kind to her over the past three years. It was like when they first met all over again. She turned to his sleeping form and smiled; he always looked so adorable when he was asleep. Carefully slipping out of bed, Kagome made her way silently to the bathroom for a shower.

Last night still drifted through her mind. The gentle feel of his fingers on her skin, the subtle brush of his lips on hers. Just thinking about everything sparked a fire across her skin. Inuyasha always had a way to set her on fire in just the right way to turn her into his ever-willing partner.

_I guess he realized that all he had to do was be gentle with me and I would give myself to him willingly. Sighs, I wish that none of the other things ever happened but it did and can't be undone. I think we can finally be happy now . . ._

When she was out the shower and dressed, she went to her now three-year-old daughter's room to make sure she was sleeping soundly. Waking up on Sundays was very nice and Kagome found that she could have the morning to herself if nothing woke Inuyasha or Aoi.

It was nice to have the quiet house to herself, even if for only a little while. She smiled to herself and decided to do some shopping after she snooped around the kitchen. The market was just a five-minute ride from her house but she wanted to walk, it felt good to walk free and not in fear.

Shaking off the dark thoughts that crossed her mind she walked just a bit more slowly to enjoy the feel of the warm breeze on her skin. The birds in the trees above her seemed to be enjoying the beautifully bright Sunday morning too.

When she got to the market, she wasn't at all surprised to find that the market was already bustling with mothers and loud children. Smiling wider, she grabbed a cart and went to the dairy section. Kagome looked over the many selections and grabbed some eggs.

Closely inspecting the eggs to make sure there were no cracks and anything else that could be wrong with eggs, Kagome didn't notice the deeply tanned man approaching. "Do I know you?" The voice that spoke shocked her bad enough that she almost dropped the eggs she was holding.

The husky voice made her turn her head just enough to glimpse the man standing next to her. His black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a furry brown headband.  
>She turned her head more and her eyes nearly left her skull when she realized that she did know this man.<p>

"Kouga? Of the wolf demon tribe?" The wide and cocky smile answered her question and she squealed like a yaoi fan-girl. "Don't say Wolf demon too loud. People start to act kinda strange around us. The headband is all I can get away with these days."

Kouga watched her lips as they spread wider with her smile. He'd always loved her smile and couldn't get enough of it. "That smile. Seeing it after all this time makes me feel like a flower that hasn't seen the sun in a long time. How ya been?" She gently placed the eggs into her cart then flung herself into his arms for a tight hug.


	18. Chance Encounters Pt 2

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

He hugged her back and they stayed that way for a few minutes. When they finally pulled away from one another, Kouga looked at Kagome happily. She blushed under his gaze and looked over the various containers of milk. "Why are you staring at me like that?" "Kagome, you can't be really all that clueless. I missed you a lot." She smiled and agreed that she'd missed him too.

He was always so nice to her when they were in school together but then Inuyasha transferred in. Kouga remembered how the guy was all over her and acting as if she belonged to him. "Are you still with that mutt, Inuyasha?" Her smile faltered just enough to tell him that she was still with him.

"Please don't call him a mutt. And yes I'm still with him. We even have a little girl together." Kouga stared at her for just a while longer before he turned his head to the side with a thoughtful expression. "How nice do you believe he was to you while we were all at school together?"

When she looked up into his blue eyes, they held an emotion that she couldn't quite place and when she blinked it was gone. "He was always very nice to me and you can't get me to say otherwise." "The hand prints and the bruises under your shirt were just him being nice? Kagome, you know just as well as everyone else that what he was doing to you were wrong."

Kagome shook her head in the negative, "He said that was to prove how much he loved me. It was all my fault that he treated me that way but now things are better." "Kagome, one day you have to realize that no one deserves to be treated like that. If you want to be treated like the queen you are, I could've been that guy. I'm still here if you ever change your mind."

She looked deeply into his eyes and saw all the love he'd held for her since they were in school together. Her heart ached with how much she wanted to return his feelings but couldn't, "I'm sorry, Kouga. I wish that I felt the same way for you as you do for me but I don't."

"Here, at least keep my number. I'll answer no matter what and I'm always here for you." She thanked him and returned to her shopping.

Kouga could do nothing but watch as the woman he loved walked away from him while wearing that bastard's wedding ring. Shaking his head, he had a feeling that she'd call him sooner rather than later.

Kagome continued on with her shopping while hearing Kouga's words in her head but ignored them until her cart was full. In the check out line, she carefully placed Kouga's words to the back of her mind.

When she finally finished paying for everything, she started to regret not driving to the market. Arriving home, she dropped off all the groceries in the kitchen and put them on the island.

Inuyasha was standing in the entryway to the kitchen eating an apple, his eyes were downcast, only wearing pants and no shirt. Kagome looked at him then turned to unpacking the groceries that she'd bought from the supermarket.

He just watched her with an odd look on his face but she didn't see anything that could be threatening. She shrugged him off and began to put away everything that came from the store.

Kagome hear the sound of sniffing before she saw his body move closer to her own and his face bury itself in her hair. He moved from her hair to her neck. She felt the growl vibrate through his chest before the sound could pass his lips.

Quickly removing herself from his close vicinity, she dodged the carefully aimed blow to her spine."I can explain. Please, just calm down, besides nothing happened between the two of us."

"Then tell me why his scent is all over you? Tell me why you went near him again after I told you not too. Now, after all these years, he shows his face around you again." She broke eye contact with him to look at the counter, it had a massive hole in the center.


	19. Interesting

_**What I did for Love . . . **_

**Last Time: **

_She took a step around him and headed toward the steps, "I was just out with a friend from college. I think I'll go have a bath before we eat." She was half way up the stairs when the angry growl made her stop all her movements to the point where her breathing became very shallow . . . _

* * *

><p>Rin could hardly breathe, everything was finally going well and now it was coming apart for a scent that was from a male friend. She didn't know what to do but she had to calm him down somehow. Taking a backward step when he took one forward seemed to anger him further, so she stopped moving altogether.<p>

When they were face to face, he pulled her close and breathed in deeply. "Who is this male that I smell on your skin? Do I know him, it seems a bit familiar." Rin didn't trust her voice enough to speak so she just nodded her head, "Who is it, Rin? Nothing bad will happen seeing as the scent isn't strong enough for the two of you to have done anything. I just want to know who."

Her body shivered from his closeness, he sounded so sincere and nice that she gave in and told him that Kohaku was back in town and that they were in the park together. Sesshomaru moved away and turned his back to Rin.

He was mumbling to himself but when he turned back to face her again, his face was just a blank mask, "I apologize for my reaction, I just wanted to make sure that nothing to intimate happened between the two of you. I know he has feelings for you. Go and get washed for dinner, it may be cold by now."

He turned and went to the kitchen to reheat dinner while she stood there frozen to her spot. Something about how his eyes and facial expression did not betray any emotion made her deeply uneasy. After showering and redressing, Rin walked on unsteady legs to the dinning room for dinner. Everything looked so nice.

She sat down to a glass, one of the good china, of red wine. Sesshomaru came out the kitchen and set the table. He set down honey-glazed ham, green beans, and macaroni, candied yams, grilled chicken and potato salad.

_This all seems like so much for just the two of us. Could this been some attempt for us to fix things? I hope so, I want all this to work out for us. _

Rin unfolded her napkin and placed it across her lap when Sesshomaru sat at the table to join her. The table wasn't that extra long table seen in movies but very reasonably spacious so they couldn't kick each other.

Throughout dinner, Rin could feel Sesshomaru's aura brushing against her but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling; more the dishes were all cleared away, Rin was gasping for her breath, her underwear were soaked through.

Her only comfort was that the gown she chose to wear was black. Excusing herself from the table when dessert arrived, Rin made a hasty exit to their sound of the bedroom door being opened didn't surprise her too much but the tray of desserts did.

"What . . .? I thought you always said no food in the bedroom." "I'm making an exception." The smirk on his face was clear; making her aroused was intentional. She looked into the golden eyes in front of her and noted an emotion that she'd never seen there. Before she could analyze it further, he stepped closer to her.

He brought a slice of cherry pie to her lips and waited until she opened them to press it into her mouth. His smirk widened when her nipples stood erect through the gown. Lightly running his thumbs over the very sensitive buds, he delighted in the moan that escaped her lips.

He fed her the pie and licked the left over cherry from her lips. He was happy when she leaned in close to continue the contact of his tongue on her lips.

He pulled back and she whimpered. She knew that this is what he wanted for her to do, how he wanted her to act. She'd refuse if she could but her body begged to be released from the pent up tension; her loins cried out to be sated.

He watched her through lidded eyes. His self-control kept him from pouncing on her and fucking her until the sun set the next day. Sesshomaru took his time dragging out the moment until they had sex for his own enjoyment. Once they'd finished the pie together, he slowly pulled the silk black gown from her body.

Her over sensitized flesh ached from the sensations running through her as the gown slid over her nipples. "No bra, nice. Pink lace panties, interesting. Take them off." Needing not to be told twice, Rin took off her panties even though it made her feel like a sex-crazed doll.

Rin moved closer to her husband seeking bodily contact but when he moved away, she sunk to her knees.

He walked back to the tray and pulled off a can of whipped cream. By this time, his eyes had already darken with lust as he stared hungrily at her naked form. "Lay flat for me." The simple command was followed right after the words left his lips. She lay flat on her back and watched him.

His shirt was the first thing to flutter to the floor and it landed next to Rin's head. Kneeling down, Sesshomaru eased her legs apart until she was spread before him like an offering. Making a trail from her nipples to her waiting core with the whipped cream, Sesshomaru looked down on his beautiful wife.


	20. The Deceptions of Love

_**What I did for Love . . . **_

Starting on the right side, Sesshomaru kissed down her neck to her collarbone and left a passion mark. The redden skin looked good on her so he left lots until he reached her right breast and licked teasingly slow around her nipple. Arching her back, Rin thrust her nipple close enough to his mouth that she felt the hot breath but he backed away.

"You must be patient, my Rin. All pleasures will be explored this night. Just wait." When her body relaxed back to the floor, his mouth returned to her aching flesh and finally to her screaming nipple.

His tongue met her flesh in a hungry dance and she thrust her body deeper into his mouth. Swirling and sucking while alternating between the two made Rin's skin feel like all her nerve endings had moved to her breast to send the sensations through her entire body.

His mouth left her nipple with a pop and he traced the whipped cream to her left side. Sesshomaru started at her neck again and down to her collarbone where he left another passion mark. Reaching her left nipple, he applied the same attentions. Seeing how he could make her body writhe, an actual smile spread on his lips, a smile even she hadn't seen.

Sesshomaru continued down her body where he stopped at her navel to cover it in sweet and gentle kisses. When he came upon the black nest of curls, he opened her legs wider and settled between them. Blowing cold air on her over heated core made her whimper so he lightly, teasingly ran his tongue over her clit.

She moaned out loud at the contact, her mouth opened to catch her breath. Tilting his head to the right side then the left, Sesshomaru repeated his action with a stronger pressure from his tongue. She cried out and grabbed onto the shirt by her head. He'd thrust his tongue into her center but not as far as she wanted then suck on her already swollen clit.

The pleasure coursing through her was just so intense. When he added a finger, she nearly screamed out in release. Sesshomaru thoroughly devoured her and savored the taste of her release on his tongue. He retraced his way back up her body and kissed her hard.

The taste of her was still on his lips and she could taste it. Matching the intensity of his kisses and held his body above hers. When she felt the head of his erection touch the mouth of her core, she shook her head in the negative, "I want to do something for you first."

Pushing him down on his back, she carefully removed his pants and placed them with his shirt. Rin climbed on top of him and straddled his hips so that she could kiss his lips with a better vantage point.

Leaving his lips to lick down the muscular chest, over the toned pectorals and down the ripped abdomen. Her breathing increased in tempo when she came face to "face" with his thickened length.

Trying not to show her intimidation, Rin grasped the soft muscle and slowly caressed it. His soft groan told her that she was doing something right; this was her first time doing something like this. The skin of his cock was soft and felt like a metal rod under something soft.

The warmth emanating from the soft metal rod in her hand made her happy. The clear liquid that glistened on the tip made her curious because she wondered if it tasted the way most people said.

Running her timid tongue over the slit in the tip, she licked up the clear liquid. Sesshomaru's breath stopped short and he nearly whimpered when she stopped to lick her lips.

Rin slowly ran her tongue from base to tip and listened to how Sesshomaru's breathing changed. Knowing she was on the right track, she liked him and used her hands to stroke him at the same time.

Covering the tip of his penis with her mouth, Rin engulfed as much as she could take into her mouth. Sesshomaru's breathing went from shallow to ragged when his cock touched the back of her throat, "Relax your throat muscles and breathe through your nose."

Rin relaxed her throat and more of him slipped past her lips. Moving her head up and down while swirling her tongue, she had Sesshomaru at her mercy. She moved her tongue along the underside of his cock and moved her hands in time with her head.

His body was trembling and his nails were scratching up the floor. When Rin started to hum, the vein in his dick stuck out and she went for it. He watched his cock disappear into her mouth and felt himself coming undone.

The humming sending vibrations through his dick along with her tongue swirling along his vein sent him over the edge. With a howl of pleasure, Sesshomaru emptied himself into her throat. Rin choked at the sudden hot liquid squirting into her mouth because she didn't have time to swallow.

Releasing her hold on him, Rin gasped for air while watching her husband come down from his pleasure high. When Sesshomaru came down, he gave Rin a firm pat on the back so that she could catch her breath easier. Her body ached for attention; when she saw that his cock was still erect, she didn't hesitate to jump on.

Climbing on top of his body and positioning the head at her entrance, Rin slowly eased down his pole. Sesshomaru steadied her hips while helping her slide down until he filled her completely. Rin looked into the golden orbs of her lover and saw love reflected in his eyes along with something she couldn't place.

His hair fanned out around his head in silver waves and caught the moonlight streaming through the open window beautifully. Tracing his claws up and down her back and along her slender waist, he watched her eyes close in bliss.

Although she hadn't started moving yet, they were both wrapped in one another and seemed very content with that. Rin held out her small hand to hold Sesshomaru's larger one and used her free hand to stroke his face.

The softness of his skin, the magenta strips that adorned his cheeks, wrists, waist and ankles always amazed her. Leaning down, Rin placed soft kisses on his strips and the purple crescent moon on his forehead. Rin could almost cry at how wonderful this moment seemed.

_If I died right now, I would be very happy to have had a moment like this with the one I love most._

She sighed contentedly as her eyes closed and a single tear escaped. "What's wrong, Rin? Why are you crying?" "This is just one of the best moments we've had in a very long time. I love you so much." "I love you too."

He pulled her down into a gentle kiss that she returned without hesitation. Slowly, she moved her hips and he met her gentle rocks softly. The pleasure that rocked through her felt hotter than any fire and burned brighter than the sun.

Her small body began to ride him with vigor while at the same time; he thrust into her with matched eagerness. The room was soon filled with grunts and groans that could be heard beyond the hall outside the bedroom.

Holding onto his chest with her right hand and holding his right arm with her left hand, Rin pushed her body faster while looking into the eyes of her husband. Sesshomaru guided her thrusts so that he could level off and hit her pleasure center. Her body jerked the first time he hit her spot but his hands kept her moving.

Flipping them over, Sesshomaru got on top and thrust into Rin's pleasure racked body for all he was worth. She bounced against the floor from the power of his thrusts. Sesshomaru pulled Rin's legs up and placed one on his hip and the other on his chest.

He rode her hard and fast while fondling her breast. After her third climax, he slowed down his pace and let her feel every inch of him sliding in and out of breathing hitched and her back arched and Sesshomaru leaned down to take her left nipple into his mouth.

Her inner walls clenched around him but that didn't stop him from enjoying licking the taste of sweat from her breast. Both their hair was matted to their foreheads with sweat and their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of it.

Rin wasn't expecting the sharp pain that spiked just above her right breast so she looked down to see that Sesshomaru's teeth had latched onto her skin. She noticed the thin crimson trail that went spilled toward her neck and knew that the bite was deep enough to pierce her flesh. She really wasn't expecting her pleasure to spike from the bite either but her body arched more and pushed her flesh toward him.

When he pushed in to the mouth of her womb, his body still and her breathing stopped. His hot release filled her, shooting into her waiting womb with purpose. He released his mouth from her and her body relaxed in his arms. As she looked at him, she saw the smirk on his lips just as the heaviness of sleep pulled her into the welcoming darkness.


	21. Caught in the Act

_**What I did for Love . . . **_

**Thank you to everyone who've given me very meaningful reviews. A special thank you to sesshybabe123 for being there from the beginning and Hattaru for making sure that my story stays on track. Thank you to everyone else who reads and reviews. Sorry to anyone who feels like I left them out, those are just the only two who I could remember on the spot. And now let the story continue. **

_**Last Time: **"I can explain. Please, just calm down, besides nothing happened between the two of us." "Then tell me why his scent is all over you? Tell me why you went near him again after I told you not too. Now, after all these years, he shows his face around you again." She broke eye contact with him to look at the counter; it had a massive hole in the center. _

* * *

><p>Kagome looked around the kitchen for anything that could devour her and make her vanish from this situation but there was nothing. When he stepped forward, she took an instinctive step back but didn't turn to run, that never ended well.<p>

"Kagome, I just need to know what happened between the two of you. I'm not mad." "You are mad, you punched a hole in the counter. Just calm down and I'll tell you." Even though she was using a very calm and soothing voice, she kept her distance. Getting close to him when he was having a rage fit was never a good idea and she learned that lesson the hard way.

Inuyasha stopped moving and stood stock-still. Taking slow deep breaths, he finally calmed enough to make eye contact with his wife. Kagome didn't want to relax because anything could happen and she wanted to have time to react. Watching him carefully, she kept distance between the two of them to make sure that nothing drastic happened.

"We're doing so well, just let it go. We're finally happy again." He shut his eyes so that she wouldn't see the anger that wanted to wring the life from her, "Kagome, just tell me what happened between you and that damned wolf or so help you."

Taking a deep breath, she told him that she'd met Kouga in the supermarket and they talked. She didn't tell him what Kouga said because that would just piss him off. He leaned against the island and looked her straight in the eye, "Ai, take my daughter out and don't come back until I tell you. Do you understand?" She bowed and took three year old Aoi to the park.

He turned to Kagome, "Come upstairs with me." She looked both ways before following him to their room but she stopped at the door. He turned to look at her, "I'm not going to hurt you, Kagome. Join me." She looked into his eyes, they held no emotion. At times he could be so much like his brother and hide his emotions so well.

Even after all these years, she still couldn't read him that well; that's something that could make him unpredictable and very dangerous, "What do you want, Inuyasha? How do I know I can trust you?" He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, "Don't you think that if I wanted to hurt you, you wouldn't still be standing that far away from me."

Taking slow even breaths, Kagome walked into the room and turned to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the room. She loved him more than any words could describe and she knew he loved her too but with Kouga's words humming in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but be overly cautious. His eyes never left her person; it was like he was trying to find something that wasn't there.

"I want to apologize for my actions downstairs, it was very unnecessary. It's just the thought of that wolf with his hands all over you isn't something that I like very much." All possible thoughts, words and phrases left Kagome's head and left her gaping like a fish out of water.

_He just apologized for something and not blamed me for his behavior. Could this be real? It's like we've started all over . . . _

Her sight became blurry as tears welled up in her eyes and she walked across the room to hug Inuyasha tightly.

* * *

><p>Rin woke up alone but she didn't really react to it. Waking up alone seemed like something that just became a regular thing for her after she and her husband had sex. It made her wonder just where he went in the early part of the morning.<p>

After showering and brushing her teeth, Rin went downstairs to find Momo in the kitchen making her breakfast, "Good morning, Momo." "Good morning ma'am. I was hoping that I could have this done before you woke up." They smiled at one another and Rin sat quietly watching Momo cook.

"Hey Momo?" "Yes? Is there something wrong?" Rin looked at the woman across from her and wondered if he'd been sleeping with her too, "Did my husband say where he was going this morning? Did he say anything to you?"

Momo shook her head in the negative so Rin got creative. Walking out the kitchen and into the living room, Rin grabbed the cordless phone and called Sesshomaru's credit card company since she knew his number by heart.

"Hello, this is Rin Takahashi. My husband seems to have misplaced his credit card and I was hoping you could tell me if it's in use anywhere." She gave his number and waited patiently as she heard the person on the other end of the phone typing on the computer, "I found his card. It's in use in a restaurant in the southern district of Tokyo. Shall I cut it off?"

The fire in her eyes could've burned a hole in the devil himself. "No, we'll handle it ourselves. Can you give me the address?" She wrote down the name and address and thanked the woman for her help, "It seems that the card is in use at this place a lot." Rin's breath caught as the woman read off the dates.

_All the times I woke up alone, he was . . . I can't believe this. That bastard! How could he?_

She thanked the woman again then hung up the phone. She walked back into the kitchen and sat at the island counter, "Momo, you can have the rest of the day off after this." "I don't know if I should. Lord Sesshomaru might get mad at me." "I'll handle him. Just go home and relax."

After breakfast, Rin started to think of what she would do but most of her planning was spent crying and wondering if it was her fault that he was cheating. She knew something had to be done but what was she to do. Rin didn't want to just take this lying down and be expected to like this sort of behavior.

Grabbing her purse, car keys, and cell phone, Rin left the house and went into town. Pulling up in her custom silver Kia Sorento, Rin got out the car and walked into the restaurant where her husband was supposed to be. She got a table in the back and began to survey the area.

When she spotted whitish silver hair, her jaw dropped and she could've sworn that it hit the table. There he sat with a woman; her hair had to be past her waist but with it being the high ponytail, it stopped just short of her waist. She was openly flirting with him and he was _allowing it_!

Rin wanted to charge over there and make a scene but she didn't want to be the one embarrassed. When the waiter came over, she ordered a vodka tonic and white Russian. The waitress cocked an eye at the hard drinks being ordered so early in the morning but when Rin glared at her she scurried off to get the drinks.

Wanting to cry was ever present but she refused to do so. That lying, cheating bastard whom she loved with more than her heart, her soul, was out with another woman and holding her hand. _Why didn't he just marry her if he sleeps with her so often?_ When the waitress returned with her drinks Rin ordered vodka straight and told her to give it to the gentlemen with the white hair. "When you give it to him, don't tell him where it came from."

The waitress sighed and walked off to get the drink. She sipped at her vodka tonic and watched Sesshomaru with the other woman. If she ever saw that woman, she might just claw her face off and ask if he'll sleep with her when she had no face.

When Sesshomaru got the drink, he asked the waitress where it had come from; "I didn't order this. Are you sure that you didn't get the tables mixed up?" The waitress told him that someone told her to bring him the drink but that she couldn't tell him who that person was. She left the drink at his table and walked away quickly.

Kagura told him to keep the drink with a smile on his face. "I don't drink this type of hard liquor." She shrugged and took the drink for herself. Tears burned at the edges of Rin's eyes but she refused to let them fall. She downed the vodka tonic and started on the white Russian.

She couldn't pull her gaze from Sesshomaru and that woman, she just couldn't believe that he didn't know she was there, but then again, there were a lot of strong smells in the air that could mask her own scent. _No! I'm just making excuses for him._

When she finished her drink, she called for her check. The sound of her voice traveled; when she looked back to Sesshomaru's table, he was looking back at her. Her heart skipped two beats and she broke eye contact but she could still feel his eyes on her face as if he was searching.

Getting to her feet, she swayed slightly but kept her balance enough to make it to the front of the restaurant. She looked back at her husband to find him still watching her. The other woman turned in her direction, maybe to find who or what had caught Sesshomaru's eye, and Rin's heart sunk. Kagura, his secretary, looked at Rin with a smug smile on her face while Rin's crumpled into pained tears.

She didn't want to make a scene but she didn't want to be the only one hurting so she walked over to their table as calmly as she could. "I hope that you two are very happy together." She took off her wedding and engagement rings and placed them on his side of the table. "Looks like your wife is leaving you. Now I can have you all to myself."  
>Rin could've just walked away but that woman made her sinking heart catch fire.<p>

Spinning on her heels, Rin smacked Kagura hard enough to leave a red hand print on her left check, "You damned home wrecker. You're nothing but a filthy whore who couldn't get her own man so she stole someone else's! Horrible Bitch!"

Kagura looked around at the now silent patrons of the restaurant as she silently rose from her seat and left hastily. Rin looked at the silent Sesshomaru and slapped him too. Turning toward the door, she walked back to her car.

As soon as the door shut and she started to fish her keys out her purse, she saw Sesshomaru standing at her window. She looked into his eyes but there was nothing but a blank stare. She could see her rings on his little finger but she didn't want to put on those tainted lies.

Rolling the window down just enough to speak to him, "What do you want? You should have left with that whore that you like to fuck when you leave me. On the other hand, if I leave you, you can fuck her all you want." "Rin, listen to me."

She cut him off before he could get out his next sentence, "How dare you! Are there others I should know about? I can't believe I fell for your tricks. Does this marriage even mean anything to you or am I the only one in love?" He could see the pain, hear it in her tone but he could not answer her questions.


	22. Packing

_**What I did for Love . . . **_

She watched him watch her while she put the keys into the ignition and started the car. When he stepped back from the window, the tears in her eyes spilled over. He didn't even try to comfort or stop her. That hurt more than he could ever know. She pulled off from the curb and drove down the block.

She could see him in the rear view mirror as he walked to his car. She rushed home because she didn't want to be there when he got back. When she pulled up in the driveway, she parked the car, rushed into the house and ran up the stairs.

As she was packing, she had a very funny feeling in her stomach. Without warning, the contents of her stomach erupted from her lips and spilled into the suitcase where a few of her shirts were neatly folded on the bottom.

_Just great. Could this be from those drinks or something else? Now I have to go wash all this stuff. Sigh, it's like I'm not meant to leave this man. _

She pulled the clothes out the soiled suitcase and walked down the steps to the laundry room. She froze when she heard the front door open and heard his voice calling out to her. She guessed he'd found her from the sound of the wash machine, "Rin, your choice of actions and words were not acceptable." "My actions were very necessary because of how you–"

Her words were cut by the sudden eruption of fluids from her throat that just happened to spray over Sesshomaru. His face turned into the likeness of a blank mask while he stood like a marble statue.

As the thick whitish fluid dripped from his clothes and Rin stood in total shock, another wave of vomit spilled from her lips. Blinking once, he stood very still; blinking twice, his lips curled up to show his very sharp teeth and pink gums.

Taking two steps back, she ended up against the dryer with a very angry dog blocking the door. She missed when he took the steps to close the distance between them and grabbed her by the neck. Her feet left the floor while she kicked at the empty air, "Stop. It's not like I meant that to happen." He carried her back up to their room where he walked them to the bathroom.

He dropped her on the side of the bathtub while he undressed from his ruined outfit. "Don't you even dare to move from that spot. First, you over react in public. To make things worse, you spill your guts over my clothes." "That was not overreacting! You were fucking that whore—" The harsh pull on her hair stopped her words.

"We've had a discussion about your using foul language. Besides I haven't slept with Kagura for the last three years so stop jumping to conclusions." She gave him an incredulous look as if he'd grown another head and maybe a few extra eyeballs. She couldn't stomach his lies any longer but she knew better than to anger him further so she sat quietly.

Once he was naked, he turned to her, "Take that off." His tone was so commanding, his voice was icy cold. She turned her back to him and undressed but flinched slightly when she felt his hands on her. He pushed her into the walk in shower and followed after her. The shower was big enough to hold ten people easy; the shower was custom built.

He turned on the hot water and instantly they were sprayed from all sides. She stood very far from him as she washed her hair with her lavender scented shampoo. When the heat of his body came up behind her, she wanted to scream at the way her body reacted. Her nipples tightened and she could feel her core clenching around the emptiness.

She ignored his presence until he started to remove her hands from her hair and massage her scalp. When it came to washing hair, Sesshomaru was a master. She moved closer to the wall so that she could hold onto it in a way of support. He was planning something; that much was for sure.

The moan that slipped past her lips made a knowing smirk grace his porcelain mask. He moved closer to her, which pinned her to the wall of the shower. The tip of his erection rubbed against her ass cheeks but she was only paying attention to the magic happening in her hair. When he began to thrust between her cheeks, it was slow because he knew how she felt about anal sex.

All he wanted to do was grasp her hips and drive into her tight ass. He wanted to hear her screams of pain and turn them into screams of pleasure. Self-control was one of his greatest strengths so he held back. Pulling her hair back, he rinsed the shampoo from her hair, added more and continued to wash.


	23. Pants down and PREGNANT!

_**What I did for Love . . . **_

Once her hair was completely cleansed, Sesshomaru began to wash her body while his aura caressed her seductively. By the end of the shower, Rin could barely stand. Even though they were both washed, neither made a move to leave the steady stream of warm water.

She turned to face him, starring into his eyes trying to read into the deeper parts of his mind. He leaned down and captured her lips and she surrendered them completely.

Raising her leg to wrap around his hips, Rin pushed her body completely against his while her eyes begged him to make love to her. His lips left hers and he moved down to her barred throat while guiding his erection to her waiting core. When he was fully inside her, his expression went straight to a blank mask.

His first few thrusts were mind blowing but when she looked into his face and saw the mask returned, she tried her hardest to break away. His iron grip on her thighs left her no where to go; she was pinned. She turned to the side to find anything that could help her get away but when she felt the sharp prick of fangs on her flesh she froze.

Looking down, she saw a swirl of red going down the drain and knew it was her blood. His thrusts became harsh and slightly more than painful. She couldn't see his face but from the angry growl, he wasn't happy about something. The bruising force of his thrusts and of her body brutally slamming against the wall, Rin was just about ready to black out.

A particularly harsh thrust made Rin scream out and pull Sesshomaru's hair, something she knew he didn't like her to do. His claws dug into her flesh to leaving marks on her thighs.

Her 'kitty' ached something awful and her head was starting to hurt from hitting the tiled wall of the shower. Releasing his bitten hold, "I can't allow you to leave me, Rin. I will do all within my power to keep you by my side."

Her tears went unnoticed as they mixed with the water that seemed to be losing its warmth. She gripped him tighter when his fangs resumed their initial positions.

Sesshomaru's thrusts went from harsh to actually hard and slow to hard and fast. The continuous red following the water hinted that the blood wasn't just coming from her neck where his fangs pierced her.

Her body jerked when she felt his hot seed spilling into her aching passage. She slid down the wall with him and together they sat in the quiet thrumming of the now cold water falling onto their heads.

Regaining control of her limbs, Rin forcibly shoved Sesshomaru off her and tried to run out the shower but was stopped but the instantaneous pain that washed over and through her.

* * *

><p>Kagome could feel Inuyasha's breath as he breathed in her fresh scent. Their embrace ended when Kagome pulled away to look into Inuyasha's eyes, "Thank you for apologizing for your actions. I really appreciate that."<p>

He kissed her nose and pulled her close once more for another hug. His hands slipped under her T-shirt and loosed her bra. She backed away from him and he gave a crooked look.

"I don't really feel in the mood for that Inuyasha. Please respect that." "Listen, I really need you to get in the mood because this has to happen." She turned for the open door but never made it. From the moment she turned, he'd been off the bed and heading for her.

She tried to free herself from his grip but to no avail. "Inuyasha, stop this. Why do you believe this has to happen?"

"It has to happen so I can rid you of that wolf's smell. Now stop fighting me!" She pulled the bangs that hang over his shoulder, which caused him to loosen his grip on her and she made her way to the door once more.

When she got to the hallway, she didn't stop running because she could Inuyasha coming after her with a stream of curses leaving his mouth.

Unfortunately, he caught her at the doorway of the living room, the place that struck terror into her heart. "Why is it that we always end up in this room when you run from me? Why not run through the second floor or the basement? I gotta say though, I love this room."

Her body froze as all the chilling thoughts came flooding back to her. "I mean, this is where we conceived our beautiful little girl, could be the place where we make my son too." Heart beating painfully in her chest, legs feeling like cooked noodles, Kagome watched Inuyasha walk closer to her with a taunting smile. She didn't want to be weak, submissive and inferior, so she prepared herself to repel him.

When he was within arms reach, he pulled her close and started to kiss her again. He wasn't expecting her knee to connect with his groin in such a painful manner so he was caught off guard and whimpered in pain.

Kagome turned to run but his hand wrapped around her ankle and he pulled her down. Pulling her under him, Inuyasha smiled, "Good job wife. Fighting back is good but I'm the better fighter. Just be a good girl and take it."

She nearly cried when she was flipped onto her stomach and the sound of his zipper being undone reached her ears. Her skirt was roughly pulled up and her panties torn from her person.

She struggled to get loose from his hold and would have succeeded had it not been for the fangs that clamped down painfully on the back of her neck. She cried out then because after his teeth took hold, he bit down just hard enough to let her know that if she tried anything, he could kill her.

She held perfectly still and her breath caught as his erection entered her core. "If you don't want me to take you dry, you better get nice and wet. Do it for you if not for me." She lowered her head to the floor so he couldn't bite her neck anything soon and tried to think of anything arousing; she didn't want to be torn again.

* * *

><p>Waking up in her bed, Rin looked around the room for the beast called her husband. She listened to the silence of her house and wondered just what she was going to do. Her stomach answered that question as the need to puke rose to the surface; driving her to ignore her aching pain and rush to the bathroom. Against the silence, the sound of her spewing her guts sounded oddly loud.<p>

Instead of wondering where Sesshomaru was, she got into the bathtub to sooth away the pain. So many thoughts went through her mind and she had no idea how to filter them out. Looking for release, she grabbed her cell off the side of the huge tub and called Kohaku.

* * *

><p>Kagura opened her condo door after hearing the bell ring more than five times. She wasn't very surprised to see that Sesshomaru was at her door wearing his usual blank mask, "Come on in. I was waiting for you."<p>

When he made no motion to enter, she paused at the door and watched him. To her, it happened in slow motion: the hand that curled at his waist, the golden orbs that turned slowly red, and the punch that connected with her left cheek.

She flew back into the wall in the living room and watched him as he walked through the door and entered her house. She crawled backwards from him when he began to advance on her, "Your earlier statement at the restaurant was not very acceptable. If that is how you think, I may have to rethink allowing you to work for me."

He pulled her off the floor by her robe that fell apart at his grip. Instantly, his eyes clouded over with animalistic lust, something Rin had never seen or experienced. Kagura's smile of triumph widened when he moved closer to her and removed the entire robe. She presented no struggle to him as his lips dominated her own.

She kissed him back with half the intensity because when his eyes were red and he felt that she was challenging him, it would be so much worse than what happened to Rin. The growl that rumbled through his chest was low and guttural; that told her that he wanted her on a flat surface right now.

She lay down on the couch face down since she liked it from behind, doggy style, but without the anal sex. When his erection entered her, she couldn't help that her hips bucked into him but his growl of annoyance and his hand pushing her back down forced her to be still.

His first thrust hit her pleasure center and she nearly bucked against him again. It was getting hard to stay still as he hit her center again in quick succession after just a few thrusts.

Her cries of pleasure turned to those of pain when he pulled out and for the first time buried himself into her anal cavity. Her cry fell on deaf ears as Sesshomaru buried himself to the base of his cock. She kept completely still and barely dared to breathe, as the pain was unbearable.

"Sessh . . . omaru, what are . . . you doing?" Her answer was him pulling out to the tip and thrusting back into her very deeply. She wanted nothing more than to break free of him but the bruising force grip he had on her hips kept her firmly in place.

* * *

><p>Kohaku answered his phone after the third ring since he was reluctantly getting up to see who was calling. When it was Rin that was calling, it felt as if the sleep flew from his eyes, "Hello. Don't you think it's a bit early?"<p>

The giggle on the other end brought a smile to his lips because it's been a while since he'd heard her laugh at all. "What cha up to sleepy head?" "Well, sleeping. Had a long night at the bar."

She couldn't help but smile at the receiver like he could see her, he just made her happy. "Want to go out with me? I'd love to spend some time with my friend whom I haven't seen in such a long time." She heard the deep breath that escaped him and her smile widened. He agreed that he'd meet her near the shopping district in an hour.

Getting out the tub to towel off, Rin started to think about what might be wrong with her. "I've been throwing up but I'm not sick. I had sex with Sesshomaru before this happened . . . HOLY SHIT! IT CAN'T BE THAT! Does it really happen that fast or is it just his demonic sperm?"

She ran to her closet to grab some skinny jeans and a regular T-shirt. Running to the door. She put on her shoes and snatched her keys off the hook. Then she made a mad dash to the pharmacy that was two blocks over.

When she got there, she walked as calmly as she could while catching her breath to the aisle that held what she was looking for. She spent fifteen minutes reading the backs of pregnancy tests then finally picked the one that was most effective.

After buying the test and returning home, she noted that she had forty-five minutes left and she saw that the test would take another fifteen to tell her anything; that would leave her thirty minutes to meet Kohaku, she had plenty of time.

Rin didn't have to use the bathroom, so to force herself, she began to drink full bottles of spring water. It didn't take long before she was running to the bathroom on the ground floor.

She left the test on the side of the sink, went to the living room and started watching TV. Watching the clock became a nervous habit that wouldn't stop until fifteen minutes was up.

She'd set an alarm to tell her when time was up; when the alarm sounded, she ran from the couch as if it were on fire and stopped at the bathroom door. Grabbing the box, she read that two + meant she was pregnant and a – meant she wasn't.

Letting go a breath she didn't know she was holding, Rin picked up the stick and nearly fainted when she saw the two + on the monitor. She put the stick back into the box and stuffed the box at the bottom of the trash so Sesshomaru wouldn't find it.

She didn't know what she was going to do because she knew she wasn't ready to be a mother just yet. Looking back at the clock, she rushed out the door because if she didn't leave, she'd be late. They arrived around the same time; Kohaku was there first by two steps.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru redressed himself and left Kagura on the couch crying softly. She turned her head away from him when he came close to her, "You are not to speak of this to anyone. Our sex-based relationship ends now."<p>

Any other time, like when he first told her those same words, she would have begged him to change his mind and that she could keep him happy. At the current moment, she was in too much pain to ask him anything or even face him at that point in time.

He looked down to walk her blood and his sperm swirl to make a pinkish liquid and run down the crack of her ass. He had to make himself turn away or he'd get hard all over again.

When he was gone, Kagura wanted nothing more than to run for the bathroom and take a long bath but with the level of intense pain coursing through her system, she stayed where he left her.

"Was it really worth it to stay with him this long? I can't go back to work for him like this. Sighs, it's really over this time . . ." She reached down for her robe on the floor and pulled out her cell phone.

She decided against her plan and threw the phone away from her. Kagura forced herself from the couch and pulled her sore body to the top of her steps to her bedroom. Grabbing her laptop, she put it on the charger and limped to the bathroom where she entered the tub. Turning on the hot water, she took many deep breaths to calm herself.

Carefully working her aching passage, she eased more of the mixture out and soothed the ache. After she was clean and somewhat pain free, she returned to her room and opened her laptop.

When she got it started, she began writing her formal resignation to quit her job as Sesshomaru's secretary.

* * *

><p>Arriving home, Sesshomaru took a long shower to wash off Kagura's scent and blood. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being covered in her blood, but he just didn't want his wife to come home and find him covered in blood that isn't his.<p>

Standing with his face thrust toward the stream of hot water (hot enough to cause the bathroom to fog up with steam) he relived the feeling of having Kagura under him. Just thinking about her body shivering in pain made him hard all over again.

Taking hold of his engorged member, he closed his eyes to remember the feeling of her tight ass squeezing his cock. Applying just enough pressure with his hand, he thrust into his hand slowly while remembering the sounds Kagura made while he pushed deep into her. He could see her behind his eyelids in perfect clarity.

Her lithe body, the slight sweat glistening on her back, pulling her hair and leaving streaks in the sweat. He never thought he could enjoy something so terrible but it didn't really stop him.

He leaned forward against the wall as the vision plus the sensation was pushing him closer to the edge of total bliss. His narrow hips moved faster, his hand tightened his groan of pleasure echoed around him.

He bit into his left arm to stifle his moan of pleasure as his sperm gushed out in thick spurts. When the stars stopped dancing in front of his vision, he started to wonder just where his wife got off to.

* * *

><p>Kohaku watched Rin over the rim of his milkshake as she looked out over the rooftop café. She seemed so out of reach. "Rin is everything ok?" She finally looked at him and smiled but the smile looked sad to him.<p>

Leaning across the small space, his lips touched hers in a gentle caress. It wasn't demanding like most kisses she got from Sesshomaru but her mind was so far off that she kissed him back.

When she realized she'd kissed back, she broke the kiss with her cheeks stained fire engine red. "Come on, I know a great spot where we can watch the sunset." She blinked at him because to her, watching the sunset was something you'd do with a lover.

He reached his hand out to her and waited. When she finally set her soft hand in his, they headed toward the waterfront. While watching the sunset, their conjoined hands stayed that way. Walking Rin back to her car was filled with a very comfortable silence.

"This one's mine. Thank you for such a lovely day, Kohaku." "It was no big deal. Rin, you seemed off today. You don't have to tell me why but just know that if you ever need anyone, I'm here for you." She gave him a heart-stopping smile and he couldn't help but smile back. He leaned down to kiss her then.

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't want to have sex with Inuyasha at the moment but once he'd hit her pleasure center, she'd been screaming like a wanton whore. No matter what, his thrusts were always on target with her pleasure center. Inuyasha's thrusts were heavy and deep; he pulled her hair whenever her head dropped below shoulder level.<p>

Her moans and cries of pleasure pushed him on, the sweat on her back was starting to pool on her lower back. Inuyasha raised her hips slightly more and elevated his thrusts to show her that no matter which position, height, or level he could still find her center. Her second orgasm had her body convulsing and her pussy clenching around him.

He was getting close to his own release so he picked up his pace to ride out wave after orgasmic wave. Instead of coating her insides, he pulled out and released across her back. She collapsed and he fell right on top of her. He rolled off and pulled her across his chest while they completely ignored that they were naked on the living room floor.

* * *

><p>Rin got home to a silent house and wondered what was going on. She walked up to her bedroom to find Sesshomaru in bed with the TV on but turned down really low. He was half on the bed and knocked out; she shook her head and undressed as quietly as she could so that she wouldn't wake him.<p>

When she got into bed after her quick shower, she pulled Sesshomaru, who isn't in the least bit light, onto the bed with much effort and tucked him in next to her. He may be a grown man but to Rin, he still seemed to sleep like a puppy. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.


	24. Regret

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Kagome felt utterly disgusting for the way she'd behaved. Forcing her body to remove itself from the floor, she moved toward the steps away from Inuyasha's sleeping form. Her body was sore from her strenuous activities, she was covered in sweat and cum. The only good thing was that her daughter wasn't there to see her mother's shame.

Finally getting up the stairs, she got into the shower with the water turned to the hottest she could stand. All she wanted to do was bury herself in the deepest hole where no one would ever discover her body but then she shook her head because that was a bit extreme.

She couldn't leave her baby girl with that monster of a husband she had. Clearing her head of all vile thoughts, she started to scrub herself clean; rubbing so hard that red marks appeared across her skin.

Inuyasha awoke alone on the living room floor to the sound of running water upstairs. Getting to a seated postion he listened to the sound of Kagome grunting while washing. "What the hell?"

He got off the floor and headed up to the master bathroom. He nearly broke the door off the hinges getting into the bathroom to see Kagome hurting herself. "What the FUCK is going on? Stop this right now." "No. I need to do this. i need to feel clean."

His mouth hung open on the verge of words that were lost on the way to his throat. Regaining his composure, "You don't feel clean after having sex with me?" The moment he started to get closer, Kagome knew her survival was in danger on a serious level.

"Inuyasha, that's not what I meant." _Taking a bath then making your demonic husband angry was not a very smart idea. Ididn't mean it the way it sounded. _

* * *

><p>Rin woke with Sesshomaru laying his head across her stomach, panic started to rise in her throat because she hadn't told him that she was pregnant. When he started to mumble, she tried her hardest to calm her nerves in case he woke up and sensed her panic.<p>

Taking a deep breath and quietly exhaling, Rin was beginning to calm down. The calm feeling didn't last where her stomach demanded to be emptied of its contents. She had no chioce, she had to wake him so she could get up.

"Sesshomaru, wake up. Please wake up." She scratched his ears with her dull human fingernails because he hated it, that woke him up. "Rin, we had a talk about that." "I know but I really need to use the bathroom!" He gave her a funny look before getting up to let her go.

_This is it. I'm going to be found out. _Her stomach forced out everything from yesterday. Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom, held Rin's hair back for her and rubbed soothing circles into her back. She sat there heaving and listening to him breathe, his presence was oddly calming.

The words that left his lips froze her breath at that moment, "How long were you going to keep from telling me that your pregnant?" The breath in her lungs came out in a rush, she looked up into his face and saw . . . nothing. His entire expression was blank, not a very friendly thing to see.

"I was going to tell you but you were asleep when I came home. I guess I don't have to tell you now since you already know." She turned back to the toilet when the urge to purge arose. When everything was over, Sesshomaru carried her back to their bed and held her close.

"I'm not exactly mad at you. Just disappointed you didnn't tell me when you found out." "Sorry about that." _Deep breaths girlfriend. He can probably hear our racing heart right now. _"Where were you when I got home last night?"

_Shit! Deep breaths aren't working anymore._ "I was just out to get some air. I wanted to . . ." She glanced up to see his face but he was looking the other way; toward the clothes she'd left on the floor that still had Kohaku's scent on because she didn't wash them.

The hand that held her to him did nothing but that didn't calm the sudden fear in her because she'd just attempted to lie to him.

* * *

><p>Kagome stood up in the bathtub when Inuyasha stood looming over her. "I'm your husband and you don't feel clean sleeping with me? Is sleeping with someone else making you feel clean?" Not trusting her voice not to crack, she shook her head in the negative.<p>

She saw him make a fist but when it landed on the right side of her head and put a hole in the wall, her legs were no longer able to support her body. She slide down the wall, "Inuyasha . . . I didn't mean it that way." She screamed when he grabbed her by the hair.

"Please forgive me! It wasn't supposed to come out that way. I just meant that I don't like when you force me to have sex with you." "Then why do you always fight me instead of just having sex with me?"

"Sometimes I just don't want to have sex. Why can't you respect that?" His grip on her hair loosened just enough for her head to drop. He got down on his knees to look into her face, he saw so much pain there that it froze the heat of his temper.

He left her in the bathroom sobbing quietly.


	25. Could be Trouble

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Inuyasha felt so conflicted that instead of taking out his frustration on Kagome, he took it out on his work. The sound of her quiet crying spurred him on to the point of working like a mad man. He worked until silence followed by her quiet breathing. _he cried herself to sleep, again. I can't keep doing this to her but I don't know how to control myself . . ._

He thought about calling his father but scratched that thought. He thought about calling his brother on advice for what he should do about Kagome but gave up on that thought too. Slamming his fists down on the desk, he growled out his frustration through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha did pick up the phone to tell Ai to return Aoi home for dinner. Instead of risking waking Kagome, Inuyasha showered in one of the many bathrooms in the house and got dressed in his workout sweat pants and t-shirt.

When Aoi and Ai returned, Aoi ran to her father because he had sandwich that happened to be her favorite: turkey ham with chicken breast. "Is that for me daddy? I want it." He took a big bite before handing over the sandwich which brought a frown to the three-year-olds lips.

"Ai, could you make sure that Kagome gets something to eat and that Aoi gets her bath." "Yes, sir. Anything else?" He tilted his head as if thinking, "Nope. That's everything." He walked to his office trying to discover some way of erasing Kagome's sad look from his mind.

* * *

><p>Rin tried her best to regain herself before her heart jumped out her chest, "Is there something wrong with my clothes?" Even to her own ears she sounded out of breath and that didn't help her to relax anymore than the situation she was placed in.<p>

Sesshomaru's gaze didn't falter in the least nor did he answer her question. After about five minutes though, he turned back to the television, turned it off and gave one command before lying down, "Go to sleep."

To say she felt extremely uneasy was an understatement. Drifting off to sleep, Rin promised herself that she would let Kohaku know that he was treading dangerous territory whenever she talked to him again.

The morning sun greeted her through open curtains and Momo's smiling face, "Good morning, mistress. I bought you breakfast per the master's request. Congratulations on your pregnancy!" Rin looked at Momo through slightly blurred eyes before she noticed her husband was missing.

"Where is Sesshomaru? Did he leave early?" Momo looked at the note on Rin's bedside table. "So to some this up, he went to work early to get away from me? Wow." Momo looked slightly confused but Rin just waved her off with a pleasant smile.

When Rin was alone, she tried to call Kohaku but he didn't answer his phone, "He might still be sleeping." Shrugging her shoulders, she set to eating the tantalizing meal left by Momo and consumed every bite with a moan.

Since her husband wasn't home, she decided to have a little fun while not doing something that could hurt the baby or pup as Sesshomaru would call it. Running around the house in nothing but her underclothes, eating ice cream (after begging Momo to get it for her).

Going back up to her bedroom, she raided Sesshomaru's closet and grabbed one of his haori's and impersonated him. She was having way too much running around the house and eating junk food that she didn't notice when Sesshomaru was standing right behind her until she backed into his chest.

"Oh! Hey honey. I didn't notice you there." "Clearly. Are you having fun wearing my clothes?" She looked down at herself at his statement before smiling nervously. He walked around her to get all the way into the bedroom while throwing over his shoulder, "Take that off."

Rushing to remove his clothing, Rin realized that if yesterday was a normal day, she would've been in some kind of trouble or in serious pain. She slowed her hurry to take off his haori to make it like a strip tease. A small smirk touched his lips when he noticed what she was doing.

Sitting on the bed to watch the show, Sesshomaru watched Rin wiggle her hips to music that wasn't playing. Sesshomaru reached out for her but she shimmied out of his reach while waving her finger in the "no no" and dancing with the haori.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke to the gentle rocking of someone shaking her and being bounced. Mumbling sleepily to herself and trying to roll away from the shakes didn't help when Aoi jumped on the bed yelling at the top of her lungs.<p>

"Alright. I'm up." Looking into the bright blue eyes with the golden outline made Kagome smile because she never once believed that someone so beautiful could come from something so ugly. "How is mommy's baby girl?" "Imma big gurl mommy."

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha wasn't mixed in with the faces around the bed, "Where's daddy?" When Ai and Aoi shrugged, Kagome shrugged and helped the little girl into the bed next to her, "Did you have fun today with Ai?" "Yesh. We got on da big slide." Kagome smiled as her daughter told her all about her happy day outside.

After listening to her daughter relive her day outside, Ai took young Aoi for her bath. Kagome was too busy worrying about what her life would be like if all she did was argue with Inuyasha and get the crap kicked out of her to notice that Inuyasha had walked in the room and sat on the bed.

"Kagome, are you feeling better?" She nearly jumped out her skin where she heard his voice but forced herself to calm down enough to answer, "I'm fine." She didn't look his way although she could feel his gaze burning holes in her face.

Instead she got up and walked into the bathroom. Kagome wondered when the torment would end because she didn't sign up to be treated like this. She wasn't sure if he was still out there so she flushed the toilet and ran some water so that it didn't seem like she went in the bathroom to escape him; even though she did.

Inuyasha was still on the bed when she walked out the bathroom. She walked to the door instead of the bed but stopped when he asked, "Where are you going?" "I was going to check on Aoi." She turned to face him then.

He narrowed his eyes but that was all before he turned to the TV while she walked out. Going down the steps into the front hall, Kagome pulled out her cell phone and called Sango, praying that she'd answer and not be busy.

A sleepy groan on the other end was her first answer, "Hello?" Silence. "Sango, please answer me." Shuffling noises then the sound of her best friend's voice, "Kagome, is that you?" A relieved sigh left her lips before she confirmed that is was her.

"Oh my goodness. I was so worried about you. Geeze, I'm so glad that you didn't end up in some ditch of something." Shaking her head, Kagome looked up the steps to make sure that Inuyasha wasn't looking for her.

"Can you meet me tomorrow?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She read off the address that she wanted Sango to meet her and hung up. Tearing up the piece of paper with the address, Kagome went back up the stairs quietly, walked to her daughter's room and cracked the door open.

Returning to her room, Kagome wasn't surprised that Inuyasha wasn't sleep or even remotely sleepy. Climbing into bed, she had to suppress the shudder that wanted to shake her body when Inuyasha's arms snaked around her waist.

* * *

><p>Rin was now completely naked and bared for Sesshomaru's viewing pleasure when his phone rung and he walked out the room. Sucking her teeth, she sat on the bed and waited for his return because she was super horny.<p>

After an hour passed, he returned to the room but when she tried to kiss him, he shrugged her off. "I'm just not in the mood tonight, Rin. Maybe some other time." She gave him an incredulous look because he never turned down sex. _hat the hell? __When I'm horny, he isn't? Something's off tonight . . ._

Rin watched him get into the bed and roll to face the wall with the sound of heavy sleep following not long after.

* * *

><p>Not really feeling in the mood of a sex tease tonight, Sesshomaru faked a phone call to leave the room in the hopes that Rin would get bored and go to sleep. No suck luck. Walking by her, he got into bed and faked the sounds of sleep. <em>agura really quit. I have to find a new secretary. Sigh, as if it is that easy. <em>

Sesshomaru waited until Rin was in a deep enough sleep that she wouldn't feel him get out the bed to travel down to his office to look through some resumes. Finding none to his liking did not calm his mood, "I can't believe she tried to lie to me and not think I wouldn't realize she was with that Kohaku boy. Have to pay him a visit."

* * *

><p>The next morning found Rin wrapped around Sesshomaru's waist. <em>How did I get down here? So very strange . . .<em>Getting up to stretch felt so good that she extended her petite body over Sesshomaru's torso to stretch more. The rumble in his chest told her he was laughing.

Rin looked in the mirror at her hair then at Sesshomaru's, "How come your hair is always so neat in the morning and mine isn't?" "Stop whining like a bratty child. That's just the way my hair is." Placing a small pout on her lips, Rin watched Sesshomaru get out the bed.

"I don't have to work today but I'm going out anyway. Not sure when I'll be back but don't worry. Schedule a doctor's appointment for you." She watched him walk out the bedroom down and down the steps. _Is he going out with morning breath? _

Her question was answered when she heard the water on the second floor running. "That was strange." She rolled across the huge bed with abandon until she hear the front door shut behind her husband leaving.

Trying Kohaku's phone again and getting the same result forced Rin to make her appointment. She hadn't heard from Kagome in a few weeks and that put one crease of worry into her brow but not enough to dampen her day.

* * *

><p>Kohaku awoke to the sound of someone pounding on his front door like the police. Grumbling to himself and the person on the other side of the door, he pulled himself from the warm comfort of the sheets to walk to the door in his boxers and wife beater shirt.<p>

"I'm coming, dammit. Stop rushing me." He got to the door to find a tall man at his door. "Can I help you sir?" "Are you Kohaku?" "Do I owe you money or something?" The man shook his head in the negative so Kohaku let him in.

"Do you know a young female by the name of Rin?" Turning with a smile, Kohaku nodded his head in the affirmative, "You do know that she's married right?" "Yeah but from what I can tell, she seems really unhappy but don't tell her husband that."

The playful tone of his voice quickly faded when he noticed the look on the other male's face, "I am her husband. I don't appreciate that you believe that just because my wife appears unhappy does not mean you get to make moves on her."

Kohaku stood there for a moment trying to piece together what just happened when the other male stood to leave. "Maybe you should spend more time making her happy with her life than recking it."

Kohaku couldn't contain the comment that burst free of his lips. Sesshomaru rounded on him and Kohaku had no way to block the fist that slammed into his chest.


	26. Tempers Flare

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Sesshomaru let all the rage that he couldn't take out on Rin's pregnant form on this boy. Kohaku spill out blood across his white tiled floor when Sesshomaru punched him in the chest. He slumped to his knees when the next punch connected with the right side of his face.

Three punches later, Kohaku's eyes were the size of soft balls, his lip was split and his face was barely recognizable. His breathing was ragged, he was holding his chest and barely moving. Sesshomaru hauled the boy to his feet and helped him into his car.

_hat was a bit much. He's only human after all but at least . . . no he doesn't. _"Can you hear me? Pay attention closely because this will not be repeated: you can be friends with Rin but if you ever go too far, I will kill you." Kohaku flinched at the harsh words but that was all he could do for the moment.

Sesshomaru dropped Kohaku off at the hospital and left after making sure that he was being treated by doctors.

* * *

><p>The sound of birds woke Kagome to the morning sun. She had to go meet Sango but she also had to find a way to get from under Inuyasha. Lifting his sleep ridden torso was not the easiest lift ever. When he started to mumble in his sleep, she stilled her body enough to not wake him but not enough to stop moving.<p>

"Where mmm mmm" She scrunched up her face trying to understand his pillow talk but let it go. She was almost out of bed when he grabbed the tail end of her night gown, "Where are you going?" "I have some things to take care of today; they won't take long."

She gently shook his hand from her clothes and walked into the bathroom to get ready. Coming out the bathroom, she noticed that Inuyasha had fallen back to sleep. Quietly packing some clothes into an overnight bag for her then going into her daughter's room to do the same, Kagome got into her car and drove off to meet Sango.

Sitting in the small café, Kagome waited anxiously for Sango to arrive until she saw her friend's car pull into the parking lot. "Hey Kagome. Are you okay?" Kagome could only nod her head and asked her friend to sit with her at the little table.

"I don't have much time because he might forget I told him that I was going out. He was sleep when I told him, though. I need your help if I'm ever going to be able to leave him." Sango took hold of Kagome's hand and looked into her friend's sad and frightened eyes.

"Whatever you need me to do, just ask. I will try my best to help you." "I have two bags in the trunk of my car that I was hoping you'd take with you when you left. When we run from Inuyasha, it needs to be fast and that means I won't have time to pack.

"Over the next few weeks, I'm going to be getting some money together so I won't have to use anything traceable." Sure, I'll take them with me. Are you sure you want to do this?" Kagome looked out the window for a moment then back at Sango, "Of course I'm sure."

Kagome handed off the bags to Sango, hugged her best friend, got into her car and headed home to her family.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha awoke quickly because the absence of Kagome's body heat. "Where the hell is that woman?" He searched the entire house but she was no where to be found. He found a note from Ai stating that she took Aoi to school on her way to do the shopping.<p>

Inuyasha headed to the front room with the big windows that over looked the driveway with a cup of coffee in his hands. He spotted Kagome's car pulling into the driveway when his cup was half full; setting the glass down on the wooden table, he walked out the house to meet her.

* * *

><p>The one way glass of the front room windows always annoyed Kagome but today they slightly frightened her. No one could really know who was on the other side of that glass when you couldn't see. Parking her car next to Inuyasha's big jeep, Kagome nearly jumped to the moon when Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>Rin was sitting downstairs when Sesshomaru came in through the front door, "Hey hon." He didn't answer or look at her for a long moment but when he spoke, her heart sank, "You were with Kohaku yesterday, weren't you?" Struggling to think of a response, Rin's mind drew a blank.<p>

His expression didn't change and neither did he answer her question, "I have had enough of this! You want me to obey and do as you wish always, I give you everything I have and you give me hell for it! Fuck all of this! Answer me dammit!"

Sesshomaru just watched her rant and rave at him; he even went so far as to sit on the couch while listening to her. "You slept with that whore of a secretary, who knows who else you've slept with! You beat the shit out of me if I even think of doing something against you wishes!"

After an hour of listening to her yell, his ears were starting to ring. She had followed him from the kitchen to the front room to the basement. "Shut Up!" Rin looked stunned as if he had slapped her across the face, "I will not. You want me to stay with you and pretend everything is peaches and cream when it isn't.

"You need to do some serious soul searching before you wake up one day and I'm gone." It all happened in an instant then: she was pinned to the wall, an angry dog caging her in on all sides, his arm extended into the wall next to her head, "The next time I hear you saying your leaving, I will kill you before that happens."

She watched Sesshomaru pull his fist from the hole in the wall and walk into his back office. Finally releasing her breath, Rin realized with a sweet smile that she'd finally struck the right chord on which to use against him. _Revenge is going to be sweet . . . _

* * *

><p>Rin went to her ultrasound alone because she didn't feel like being bother with Sesshomaru at the moment. She found of that the baby was a few weeks along although she'd conceived the little less than 24 hours ago. <em>Damn demon spawn. <em>

Walking down the street, Rin realized that she didn't know which hospital that Kohaku had been admitted to and she also realized that Sesshomaru held back, "Maybe he just held back for the baby." Shaking her head and laughing made her look like a crazy person on the street but she didn't care about appearances at the moment.

Rin stopped in many baby stores on her way to the ice cream parlor. She thought about all the baby things she'd seen and how cute they would look on her little boy or girl. Getting a double scope of vanilla ice cream, Rin sat down to eat while trying not to make a mess.

Spending the day out and away from her husband was starting to be a good day until the clouds darkened. "Damn, just can't have a good day. Better get home before it starts to rain." Hurrying home, Rin made it just in time to see Sesshomaru pulling out the drive way.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, I didn't notice you there. Is something wrong?" Inuyasha's smirk only sent cold shivers down her spine and triggered her flight or fight instinct but she knew better than to run from a dog; especially cause they like to chase.<p>

"Where've you been? I looked all over for you since this morning."

"I told you that I had something to do. You may not remember because you were half asleep when you asked me where I was going in the first place." His grip on her shoulder didn't get tighter but he didn't let go either.

He used his hold on her to direct her toward the house but she stopped short of the door, "No, I won't go any further." When he pushed her through the door she told herself that didn't count as her going where she didn't want to; that was him forcing her.

"I noticed something odd when I was searching the house for you: most of the clothes I let you buy are gone."

"So. Why does that matter?" His smirk turned to a sinister smile that caused her to move away from him which was pointless because he was still standing while she had fallen to the floor when he shoved her.

"Where did you take them? Or did they just disappear?" "It doesn't really matter what happened to them." She gathered her courage as she stood from the floor but put enough distance between them so that she wasn't directly within his reach.

"I find myself thinking more often than not that I don't want to be your wife anymore. I can't take this situation any longer. I thought you would change but all you do is hurt me. I can't live like this anymore." He was on her in a matter of seconds, "What are you trying to say then?"

His hands closed around her throat enough to restrict slight air flow but she could still speak, "I'm saying that if pain, suffering and tears is all I have to look forward to being married to you, then I want to be set free. I'm leaving you."

Her air flow was cut off completely. Struggling against his grip was futile, "I'd willingly kill you before I'd let you leave. Did Kouga put you up to this?" She could only gasp but managed to shake her head in the negative but she couldn't stop her conversation with Kouga from entering her mind.

_"He was always very nice to me and you can't get me to say otherwise." "The hand prints and the bruises under your shirt were just him being nice? Kagome, you know just as well as everyone else that what he was doing to you were wrong."_

_Kagome shook her head in the negative, "He said that was to prove how much he loved me. It was all my fault that he treated me that way but now things are better." "Kagome, one day you have to realize that no one deserves to be treated like that. If you want to be treated like the queen you are, I could've been that guy. I'm still here if you ever change your mind." _

Her vision started to blur and go dark around the edges. She didn't realize that her feet weren't touching the ground until she tried to feel around for something, anything. Her legs kicked out beneath her when the sound of someone screaming reached her ears.

* * *

><p>Rin walked into an empty house, "I guess Momo isn't here yet." Sleep hit Rin like an old man hit by a bus: instantly. She rolled off the couch an hour later when she tried to get comfy. Sesshomaru still hadn't come home since the house was still quiet.<p>

When he walked in through the front door, she tried to pretend she didn't notice, "Rin, I know your upset and that is understandable." The smirk in his voice told her that he didn't particularly care that she was upset, "You should know that Kohaku just died in the hospital."

The heart breaking shock that registered on her face was enough to spur her anger once more when she saw the full on smile on her husband's lips, "You unbelievable bastard! It's all your fault!" She launched her little body off the couch, dropping her ultrasound pictures.

Her tiny fists repeatedly slammed into any part of his body that she could reach until her body give in to the unbearable sadness that washed over her. She slid down his body, her mouth open while sliding down over his crotch. All the pain erupted from within her.

She cried loud and hard at Sesshomaru's feet. Cried from all the pain she's been through since being married to Sesshomaru, the loss of her innocence and every pain she'd never let herself cry for came bursting out of her. Sesshomaru shook her off his shoes like she wasn't any better than dirt on his shoe and went to his back office.

She stayed on the floor screaming out her grief and loss.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru listened to Rin's wails of sorrow while laughing to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he'd just had with Kohaku before he'd come home to his now grieving wife, "<em>Listen carefully. Leave town and never come back. If I ever hear that you came back for any reason at all, I will personally kill you and no one would ever find your body. Now grab your shit and go.<em>"


	27. Getting Even

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

_**Hello everyone. No one reads these things up here but I want you all to know I love and thank you all for reading this story. I want you all to do me a favor: Think me seriously wicked. I'm bad. Manic laughter. I almost get excited writing and reading things like this. Sad, right?**_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha watched Kagome squirm until she turned blue. Her eyes were starting to close but before he could savor the moment, his daughter and Ai came in through the front door and Aoi started screaming. "No daddy." "Master Inuyasha, you'll kill her."<p>

He leaned close to her ear so only she heard him, "They just saved your life. Be careful, wife, you may not be so lucky next time." He dropped her to the cold floor gasping for air and choking. She looked after him with defiant eyes, _I will leave you, Inuyasha. You won't be able to stop me . . ._

Kagome picked up her crying daughter while trying to assure Ai that she was alright. She walked by a mirror on her way to the kitchen and noticed her newest battle scar. The hand print on her neck was going to have to be covered up with makeup, but not before she took a picture.

After things started to get bad between her and Inuyasha, she kept pictures of the bruises and marks he'd left on her body and even recorded some of the arguments they'd had. After all, it could all come in handy if she ever decided to build a case against him.

Kagome tried her best to calm the little girl's tears to the best of her ability but nothing worked until Aoi cried herself to sleep. Kagome took Aoi upstairs so that she could sleep comfortably while Ai set about cleaning up downstairs. Kagome knew it wasn't over.

She realized that she'd tried to ignore Inuyasha's behavior for far to long. She wasn't oblivious to the way he treated but she wanted to believe that he could change. Times had changed though, she had a child now so her pain was also her daughter's.

Sango's words filtered through her mind, "_Don't let him mate you._" "_Why not?_" "_After he mate's you, running will be useless cause he'll always know where you are no matter what you do._" Kagome would take the warning very seriously, "But how do dog demons mate their women?"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat in his office fuming about everything Kagome had said to him. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to talk back to him in the way she did. I just burned him up to hear her say that she was leaving him, "She can die trying. I meant what I said about killing her."<p>

Trying his hardest to contain his rage, he planned to have her on her knees begging him for mercy; the image of Kagome's pained eyes came back to him only to be burned out by rage and red flames. "I will break you, my love." A wicked grin spread across his lips.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat filing papers and placing his signature on papers that he approved of when Rin burst into the room with enough wind to blow half his papers on the floor. She walked around to the side of the desk that Sesshomaru was on, raised her hand and slapped him hard enough to leave a mark.<p>

Sesshomaru's face looked purely stunned and shocked and angry all at the same time. She wanted to slap him more but decided against it and settled for angrily leaving instead. In a rush, Sesshomaru went after her which is what she was counting on.

She was waiting in the hall with a bat that she swung at his head when he walked out. She watched the wooden bat break across his forehead and him go down holding his head. She began to beat him with bat while yelling, "Do you like_ that_ BITCH?"

Kicking him felt entirely too good to be true but didn't last very long when he grabbed her ankle and tossed her toward the wall. Her back connected painfully with the wall with a very audible thud. Shaking her head, she just on his chest before he could get up.

Aiming her small fists at his ears and eyes, Rin swung with all her might. She didn't feel him hitting her and could see that his arms were working to grab hers. _So he's not going to hit me back huh . . . _She listened to every grunt, groan and moan that left his lips.

Baring her teeth at him, hitting him, causing him pain, just felt so damn GOOD! Pinning his arms under her thighs, she watched him try to focus, "What wrong baby? Does it hurt? It'll stop soon, you'll be able to see and hear just fine. I remember you bit me rather hard once."

To finish off that sentence, she leaned down while Sesshomaru was shaking his head to stop the ringing in his ears and clear his blurry vision. Getting closer to his neck, Rin smiled before baring her teeth then biting down hard on the sensitive flesh that covered the jugular vein.

She listened to him growling at her but didn't let up on the biting. She had a taste for blood, his blood and she wasn't going to let go until she got it.

* * *

><p>Kagome dreaded the coming of night because she wasn't sure what would happen behind closed doors. "That's it then, I'm not sleeping in the same room with him then." She looked away the kitchen, into the living room, at the steps and as much of the downstairs as she could.<p>

_So much pain I've suffered in this house. These walls could tell thousands of stories of the pain I've suffered at his hands. I know now that is not love nor is it the love we shared when we got married. Feels like I'm nothing but a possession in this house. Just part of the house . . . _

Kagome turned from the doorway of the kitchen and back to her cup of tea. Ai had left an hour ago. No matter how much Kagome trusted Ai, she couldn't fully forgive her for calling Inuyasha's attention to her trying to leave. _No matter what, Ai is still his loyal dog. _

Kagome tried to turn away from harsh thoughts when the sound of whistling reached her ears. Spinning around quickly, Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Inuyasha staying in the doorway to the kitchen with no shirt on.

"It's good to know you at least still like the sight of my body when you see it." She turned to face him fully while grasping her tea behind her back, thankful it's still hot. Inuyasha moved closer to her; his movement seemed different to her somehow.

She watched him, her eyes never leaving his face. He moved closer to her, leisurely taking his time to draw out her fear. "You know, when we got married, I knew you would be just so perfect to torture. My dick got hard when I saw how perfect you looked naked.

"As I pierced you virgin core, I got harder if that even makes sense to you. If you really wanted to leave me, Kagome, you could've done it so many times before. Even before we got married, you could've left. You cried that first night, I liked it."

Tears were stinging at her eyes. He was ruining everything. When he was within arms reach of her, his hands on her hips. The heat from his body so close, his hands, made her burn. She kept her eyes open so that she could see everything. _Time to be brave, Kagome_.

"The idea of having you all to myself is not something I'm going to give up easily. There's no point in you trying to run away. You, will always be mine, Kagome. Now and Forever." When he leaned in to kiss her, she threw her hot tea in his face, causing him to jump back in pain.

She listened to his hisses of pain before smashing him over the head with the empty mug. He howled out and called her all kinds of obscene names. Moving out of reach of his arms when they grabbed for her, she grabbed one of the hanging pans.

Beating him with the pan and kicking him felt good, "How does that feel, BITCH! You like that, huh? This is for everything you ever put me through, asshole!" She punctuated each word with hits and kicks. "When I get off this floor, I'm going to show you what an asshole really is, you fucking cunt!"

His words caused her a slight hesitation which he took advantage of to snatch the pan out her hand. She ran for the living room with Inuyasha hot on her heels. "Why do you always run for the living room? It won't save you." She tripped over one of the lower tables.

Rolling onto her back, she raised her legs when he tried to jump on her and kicked him in the balls. He fell back groaning in pain and holding his throbbing privates. "Your going to pay for that, Whore! Fucking Wench!" "Yell all you like, it won't save you, Inuyasha."

She found the bucket in which he liked to keep his whip soaked in alcohol. "I'm repaying you for all the things you took from me! Scream pretty for me." She grabbed the whip, raised it above her head and brought it down across his bare skin with deadly force.

He yelled out in pain and she struck out countless times against him. When she was done beating him, she called Sango to come over and she dumped the bucket over all his open wounds. She figured he past out cause he wasn't making any noise.

Kagome went upstairs to grab Aoi from bed; the little girl having not been sleep from all the noise downstairs. Quietly coming back down, she headed to the front door but hesitated when she heard a noise behind her. When she heard nothing else, she continued on her way out.

* * *

><p>Rin tore Sesshomaru's flesh with her teeth after pulling and yanking her head back and forth. She laughed in his face and got off his chest. Standing over his prone form was just so satisfying that she wanted to take pictures, "I took down the feared Lord Sesshomaru. Look at you now."<p>

When he grabbed hold of her right ankle, with a scream she placed at kick to his left temple with her left foot. When his head rolled to the side, she shook his hand loose, said screw packing clothes and ran for the front door.

Getting into her car, Rin pulled out the drive way at break neck speed and drove off the property. She had no idea where she was going, how she would survive but she'd rather take her chances out in the world than in the house with that crazed dog.

Stopping at an ATM machine outside her bank, she placed her card inside and realized in shocked horror that he'd frozen all her accounts. "Damn he's good." Getting back into her car, she had to make a choice where she would go with, looking into her purse, $162 dollars. "Going to momma's house. What will I say?"

Putting her top down, she drove laughing at the top of her lungs and enjoying the sweet taste of freedom while it lasted.

* * *

><p>Kagome ran up to Sango's big SUV and strapped her daughter in. Getting in on the passenger side, Kagome told Sango to step on it and not look back. "Thank you so much. I'm glad I can count on you." "Is everything ok with you now?"<p>

Kagome looked out the window without answering Sango's question. _It's never going to be okay for me. Ever . . . _Kagome was glad that Sango didn't insist on an answer and instead drove on without any further questions. Glancing back at Aoi, Kagome couldn't help her smile.

* * *

><p>Neither Kagome or Rin could fathom the hell that would rain down on them if they were ever captured. What was the worst that could happen?<p> 


	28. Safe

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

_**The levels of brutality in the story stems from my level of excitement. If I'm smiling while writing this, it bods ill for whoever is on the receiving end of punishment. **_

_**$162: 16,995.42 yen**_

_**$192: 20,142.72 yen **_

* * *

><p>Kagome fell asleep on the way to Sango's house. She dreamed that her life was better than it was but then it turned to a nightmare of Inuyasha killing her. Snapping her eyes open, she searched the car for Inuyasha but was relieved to find that it was only a dream.<p>

She looked over to Sango who was staring at her, "What is it?" "You were mumbling in your sleep." Looking back toward Aoi, Kagome remembered something, "Shoot! I forgot my camera." Kagome could that Sango wanted to laugh at her for worrying about a camera.

"Sango, don't laugh at me. If he finds that camera, all the evidence I have against him will vanish. Everything he's ever done to me since we've been together is on that thing." The smile instantly left Sango's eyes and turned to one of deep thought. "Why didn't you give it to me with the bags?" "I wasn't thinking, that's why."

Shaking her head and mentally scolding herself, Kagome could only hope and pray that Inuyasha didn't find that camera. Arriving at Sango's house was far more settling than arriving at her own house. Sango's boyfriend, Miroku, was standing on the front porch waving at them.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha got off the living room floor, limping slightly as he walked to the steps to his bedroom. "That wench, she'll pay for this. No one will be able to save you, Kagome." His head was still throbbing from getting hit with a pan.<p>

His whole body hurt like a bitch. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Inuyasha turned on the hot water for a good soaking of aching muscles. All the while, it never once occurred to him that this could be the way Kagome felt after he'd beat her for his own enjoyment.

Neck deep in the steaming water, Inuyasha let his anger and rage boil over as he thought of all the ways he could make Kagome pay. "Can't wait to show her what an asshole really is and how one can be used." Taking a deep breath, he tried to let such thoughts go while relaxing in the bath.

He checked his body for bruises to make sure no one knew what his wife, of all people, did to him. The marks from the whip spread across his lower torso and all of his back, purple bruises from the pan were starting to form on his shoulders, and maybe his head to but he wasn't looking in the mirror so he didn't know.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru rolled onto his left side toward the wall. The bite mark on his neck was gradually healing, his head was pounding, his ears were ringing something awful and his eyes were still slightly blurred. "That damned woman. How dare she do this to me."<p>

Getting to his knees, he couldn't help but feel like his pride and dignity as a Youkai, a Daiyokai at that, was being tainted by that mortal bitch's actions. He, the great Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands, had been beaten by a foolish mortal woman.

Getting to back into his office took some effort seeing as he had to use the wall as a support to walk the short distance from the hallway to the office. Getting back to his chair felt like a relief but he had a phone call to make so relief mattered little to him at the moment.

* * *

><p>Getting Aoi tucked into Sango's bed, she told her best friend everything, omitting nothing. She told Sango why she decided to finally run from the monster called her husband and when she told of all the things he'd done to her, she left out many of the too painful to talk about details.<p>

Miroku had to leave at some point to rid his mind of images of Kagome being bound and beaten by Inuyasha. Sango pulled her friend close and hugged her very tightly. Kagome later laid down in bed with her baby girl while thinking about what she would do now that she was free.

She knew she couldn't live with Sango forever although Sango wouldn't have a problem with it. She had to find some way to take care of herself and her baby girl. Getting up, Kagome remembered that she had to call Aoi's school and tell them that she would be absent for a while.

_Inuyasha would surely find her at the school and use her as a way to lure me back to him and his punishments. I won't allow her to be used as bait for him . . . _

The next morning, Kagome placed the call to the school, checked her purse to be sure she at least had some money since she ran ahead of her own schedule. She had little less than she would have liked but $192 dollars wasn't so bad.

Meeting Sango downstairs at breakfast with daughter in tow, Kagome thanked her friend for all her help in getting her and Aoi safely away. "It was no problem Kagome. Feel free to stay here as long as you like." "No, I couldn't intrude on you like that."

When Sango looked about to say something, Kagome continued, "Today, I'm going to look for a job and an affordable apartment. But I am truly grateful for everything you've done for me." Kagome grabbed Aoi's hands and led her to the table to start a new life.

* * *

><p>When Rin pulled into the driveway of her mother's house, she visibly shuddered to think what her mother would say about her running off and not calling for such a long time. She there in her car, staring at her mother's house trying to gather up the nerve to go to the door and ring the bell.<p>

When she found strength to finally face her mother, Rin knocked on the old worn, wooden door then rung the door bell to make sure her mother heard the summons of someone at her door. Her mother answered after two minutes and Rin feared her mother would reject her.

Instead, the opposite happened, her mother embraced her tightly tears streaming down her face that landed wetly on Rin's shoulder. "My child, your here. It's so good to see you. Come in, come in." Rin couldn't help but smile but really all she wanted to do was cry.

As soon as she was in the house, she fell in tears into her mother's arms, saying how terrible her life had been since she left. "Why was your life so terrible? You married and moved in with such a rich man who takes good care of you."

Her breath stopped short, "Takes care of me, mother. He hurts me." Rin didn't really want to go into detail about all that she had suffered at her husband's hands but she wanted to make sure her mother told no one she was there in case Sesshomaru had spies.

She let her mother guide her to the table and feed her, she couldn't really think straight but the urge to just laugh bubbled through her with fierce intensity that she almost let the sound slip her lips with how good she felt. She was finally free of that overbearing, possessive, abusive dog. She could shout it to the heavens.

She informed her mother that she had no intention of going back to her old life. "I'm going to shower before I eat." "Alright. hurry though, food is almost done." The warm spray of the water made her feel so good, getting rid of Sesshomaru's scent would feel even better.

The first cramp that wracked her body should have signaled that something was wrong but she paid it no mind and continued to stand under the comforting spray. The next few gradually got worse, bringing her to her knees in the shower.

She didn't know what the pain was for since she couldn't be going through her menstrual cycle while pregnant but the first signs of pink swirling down the drain reminded her of her rape in the shower at Sesshomaru's hand and cock which is how she got pregnant in the first place.

It seemed a bit ironic that she would be losing her baby in a shower where the little one was conceived. Still the irony didn't make her heart hurt any less as her dreams of one day becoming a mother was slowly draining away from her.

She cried out for her mother who then rushed into the unlocked bathroom, pulled back the shower curtain and held her crying daughter once she realized what was happening to her. The water soaked her through but that didn't matter compared to the comfort of her distraught child.

Mother and child sat under the slowly getting hot water until it was completely chilled and they shivered from the cold. Her mother made the first move as Rin felt she didn't have the strength and shut off the water. Grabbing Rin's towel and wrapping it around her daughter, she guided her to her old bedroom and sat her on her bed.

* * *

><p>Kagome returned to Sango's house when he day proved unsuccessful in finding a job or apartment. Plopping down on the couch, she though about Rin whom she hadn't heard from in such a long time.<p> 


	29. Tormented

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Three weeks after her miscarriage, Rin was finally getting back to herself. She was eating properly again, moving around when before all she wanted to do was stay in bed with the curtains drawn. Her mother could finally relax and not have to worry about something terrible befalling her daughter.

Rin was out in her mother's vegetable garden when a strange car pulled into the driveway and a man dressed in black got out. "Excuse me ma'am but are you Rin Takahashi?" Her breath caught in her throat she couldn't answer the man's question right away, "Who wants to know?"

This time, it was the man's turn not to answer for he simply handed her a thick manila envelope and got back into his car. She stared at the unmarked item and turned it to the front where he name was written across the front in a very familiar hand writing. _Sesshomaru! How did he know?_

Tears rushed to her eyes as she hastily opened the envelope to find pictures of her with multiple bruises. "He took these while I was sleeping. Why would he give these to me?" As she flipped through all the pictures of bruises, scars and cuts a note fell out from between the pictures:

_"Dear Rin, _

_I wanted to inform you that I know of your location. I mean, where else would you go except to your mother's. You can turn in these photos if you wish but just know that the police will not be able to save you from me. The police will question why you waited so long to tell of the 'abuse' you suffered and will believe you fabricated these in order to incriminate me. They will_ believe_ you did all this for the money. _

_My dearest wife, will you not return to your place by my side and in my bed where you will properly get the punishment you deserve? I did not approve of your course language or the fact that you saw fit to injure my person with objects. In my dealings with you punishment, I've never used foreign objects against you to leave unnecessary marks. _

_I hope you and the baby are doing well because if anything has happened to my child, I may not be very careful in administering your punishment. Don't run from your mother's house, I want you where I can easily collect you later. If you run, I may have to raise the severity . . . Do take care, love. _

_Try not to worry so much. I am always with you and will love you always. _

_ Sesshomaru, your husband" _

Rin felt as it someone had stolen all her insides and left her hollowed out. "He's going to kill me. Mom!" Her mother rushed out to find her daughter crouched on the ground, pictures scattered around her and Rin crying, hard.

"He found me, momma. He's going to kill me. Look at all this, evidence against him that I may not be able to use. He's going to kill me cause I lost the baby." She broke down into tears that left her mouth open but no sounds releasing. Her mother felt helpless to comfort her daughter.

* * *

><p>Kagome had been trying to find a job for the past three weeks with no luck. Every since she'd married Inuyasha, she hadn't worked a day in her life. Aoi had been stung by a bee at the park last week and Kagome had been so terrified at taking her to the hospital that Sango had to do it.<p>

Although she was away from Inuyasha's grasp, she still felt caged in and trapped. Standing at the window of her borrowed bedroom at Sango's, Kagome couldn't help but feel that Inuyasha was out there, waiting for her to leave some kind of scent he could follow.

_I will never be free . . . _

Her head bowed as her legs gave out on her and she fell to the floor just below the window pane. She felt so surrounded by his presence that she could almost feel him standing over her, touching her . . . She couldn't take the torment anymore.

she regained her composure after sometime to go downstairs where she found a note from Sango:

_Took Aoi to the park. She'll be safe with me and Miroku. You need to get out more and get some fresh air. _

She smiled at the letter and accepted the moment she had to herself. A thud at the door sent a jolt of surprise through Kagome, "Wonder what that was . . ." Walking over to the door and looking through the peep hole showed that no one was outside to have knocked.

Opening the door, there was a manila envelope against the wall nest to the door with her name on it. Taking it over to the counter, she carefully opened the package and found her camera inside. Hastily turning it on, she was shocked to find that all her pictures were gone.

Opening the slot for the memory card, Kagome knew she shouldn't have been surprised that it was gone. She wanted to slam the camera down and scream but instead something inside the envelope pulled her attention back to it.

It was a note:

"_Dear Kagome, _

_I wanted to tell you that I knew where you were but I won't tell you how I know. Gave you your precious camera back but couldn't risk anything more than that. You've been very naughty, babe. Taking all those pictures. I want you to know something though. _

_Everything you are now is because I made you that way. Your nothing without me. I control all you are and am a bigger part of you than you realize. I am the only one who can give you pleasure and the only one who controls the levels of pain you endure. _

_In fact, I owe you quite a high level of pain for what you did but I'm willing to let all that go if you just come home. Think about it. _

_Inuyasha. _

_P.S, How's the brat?" _

She couldn't slow her breathing, the room was spinning too fast for her to focus. Thoughts were impossible, words got jumbled in her throat. When Sango came into the house with Aoi and Miroku and noticed Kagome, she ran over to her.

"I think she's having a panic attack. Take Aoi upstairs." Miroku took the little girl up the stairs while Sango tried to get Kagome to settle down enough to breathe. After about thirty minutes, Sango finally got Kagome to speak about what had upset her so much.

Kagome just handed her the letter, "He took all my pictures. I have nothing left." Sango pulled her friend into a tight hug and tried to comfort her to the best of her ability. "What now Sango? He found me. He's going to come after me."

Sango was at a lose for words because she didn't know what to say to her friend to calm her frayed nerves. She couldn't exactly say that everything would be alright because that would be a horrible lie if he came to hurt Kagome one day.

* * *

><p>Rin had burned the letter and the pictures against her mother's wishes because she didn't want to be reminded of all the marks she'd had to live with and hide from people. Her life had turned from happy to hell the moment she married Sesshomaru Takahashi and taken his name.<p>

Yes, she loved the house, the gifts he used to lavish her with, the way he'd pretend that he cared because it was better than having him actually care if it meant having to deal with his tempers and mood swings. Having him care caused more pain than him not caring.

If having all those things meant having to grin and bear him hurting her, she'd happily give it all up. The fact that her pain threshold wasn't very high may have influenced the way she was thinking just a bit.

Everything was spinning out of control, she wasn't prepared for whatever shit storm Sesshomaru might be cooking up for her. When she thought about it, she figured no one would be prepared for something so awful.

A week had past since the letter from _Him_. That would make it a month since she left him or in more correct terms, ran from him. Thinking made her head hurt too much; this was the first time her mother had left her alone since the letter.

Walking through the small living room, Rin felt a smile pull at her lips at the happy memories this room alone held. She remembered tripping over the small table, Spraining her ankle falling off the arm of the couch. So many happy warm moments in this one room.

Walking around the room being tickled by all the warm fuzzies of her mother's room, Rin didn't notice when her mother returned until she cleared her throat. "Oh, hey mom. Scared me a bit." Her mother smiled at her but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong mom?" "I saw your husband today." Rin could feel her legs going weak already, "He asked about you and the baby." "What did you tell him?" Her voice raised in pitch, pure fear was pouring through her veins almost like it was trying to replace her blood.

She was shaking now, worried that her mother told him that she lost the baby. Her mother was shaking her head back and forth and not answering her question, "Mom, please. What did you tell him?" "I told him that you were okay but that you lost the baby."

Rin could feel the color physically drain from her face as her legs finally ceased to hold her up any longer. She collapsed to the ground, visibly shaking as hard as if she were a little girl out in the snow for too long.

She couldn't believe her mother had told him that one thing that would get her killed even if she didn't beat him and run. Rin was hyperventilating, her vision was dimming around the edges, she couldn't focus on anything. When the floor rushed up to meet her, she didn't so much as grunt.

* * *

><p>Kagome hadn't left her room in a week. Sango had to bring her food and make sure she ate it, "Kagome, you can't stay hold up in this room like it's a safety net. If he comes, I will try my hardest to protect you." She hadn't moved or spoken.<p>

She knew that her daughter needed her but she couldn't bring herself to move. Her body felt numb, her legs felt too stiff, her arms were lead weights. She was stuck. Sango walked out the room after Kagome didn't open her mouth to eat any of her soup.

Hiding felt better than facing the truth. She knew she acting cowardly but it was better than getting hurt. _You can't hide forever. Sooner or later, he will find you and burn you up in the fire you started. Face it head on. _

It was late in the afternoon when Kagome found the strength to move from her bed and out of her self pity. Sango smiled happily when she noticed her standing at the bottom of the steps.

After all, she could only run for so long . . .


	30. Captured

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Waking up in her bedroom, Rin felt as if the world now sat on her chest, restricting air flow. She heard voices downstairs but they were muffled. Sitting up made her head spin so she opted to lie still and try to remember what happened to her.

When she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and down the narrow hallway to her room, she figured it could be her mother walking through that door to bring her something to soothe her but when she saw the arm that opened the door, her blood ran cold.

* * *

><p>Kagome decided to look for a job again because she couldn't hide from Inuyasha if he knew where she was. Better to be somewhere he couldn't hurt her than in a house with doors that could lock and close. On this cloudy day, the feeling of being watched felt so strong like a physical touch.<p>

The sky was covered in white, the air felt close and nothing felt real. The streets were kind of empty in the way that they weren't many people or cars about. Her uneasy feeling didn't lessen but simply grew. When she heard, "Hey Kagome", she broke into a full on run.

* * *

><p>Seeing the magenta strips wrapped around the wrist, the claws on the finger tips and the silver hair that swung over the shoulder, Rin got out the bed and looked around panicked as if she were looking for a way out. The gut wrenching rumble behind her told her he was laughing.<p>

"Stop this foolishness and come home. You've been gone for a month now." She tried to swat him away when he got close to her but his arms encircled her and locked her in. The struggle drained out of her then and she quietly followed him out the room and downstairs.

* * *

><p>Kagome had been on the track team in high school and all through college, so she had the stamina to run for a long time without getting tired. Unfortunately, the one who called her name was faster than her and caught up with little effort. "Running?"<p>

She skidded to a halt and wanted to run in the other direction but the smile on his face meant he was enjoying this. "Inuyasha." He cocked his head to the side as if studying her, "You body has always been killer. I guess all that running did you some good. Time to come home now."

* * *

><p>Rin's mother turned to her daughter who came down the steps with her husband in tow. Rin had her head bowed and her eyes downcast as if she weren't permitted to look up. She seemed so small in that moment that it broke her mother's heart.<p>

"Tell your mother goodbye now." Rin slowly walked over to her mother and simply whispered "goodbye" before joining Sesshomaru at the front door of the house. He waved, opened the door and gently led Rin to his car, her's had already been taken.

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't want him to touch her, she didn't want him near her but she didn't want to fight him out in the street with no one out to witness. "Come with me, Kagome. Let's go home and talk." That phrase alone was enough to cause her to shiver since she knew how he liked to "talk".<p>

"If it makes you feel any better, you can go to your friend's house, tell her goodbye, ask her to watch the brat and come with me." Every word out his mouth brought him closer to her and moved her farther away from him. "Your asking me to leave our daughter?"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru opened the passenger side door for Rin and she climbed in with her head still down. "Buckle up, love." Her body moved automatically to strap herself in but her mind was numb and blank. She raised her head to glance at her mother that stood in the door, saying nothing.<p>

Rin knew her mother had seen those pictures but here she was, letting her go with the same man that had hurt her. Rin lowered her head back down as Sesshomaru got into the car. He gave her an affectionate rub to her thighs before pulling off with a beep of the horn to her mother.

* * *

><p>"You only have to leave her long enough for us to settle everything without being interrupted. It won't take that long." Kagome looked at him and the path behind him where she could take a series of short streets so he couldn't find her but what if he went after her daughter?<p>

"Fine, I'll go with you but only if you promise to leave Aoi out of this." "Deal." Instead of going back to Sango's house and risk Aoi begging to come with her, Kagome asked Sango to watch over her daughter until her return via text message.

* * *

><p>Both women couldn't possibly fathom the danger they were putting themselves in by going home with these men.<p> 


	31. Rin

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

One the drive home with Sesshomaru, Rin hadn't spoken a word opting to just be totally quiet. He'd glance at her time after time but wouldn't break the silence. Staring out the window, she wondered how she'd ever break free of the crazed man beside her.

When they turned onto familiar areas, Rin knew they were getting close to home and his calm facade would break to reveal the monster within. The way his hands clutched the steering wheel was enough to indicate that he wasn't his usual calm self.

Trying not to left fear rule her, Rin sat as still as she had the entire drive home. Her skin was crawling, she felt extremely uneasy and nothing good would come if she broke out in a cold sweat. Relaxing wasn't something she could do but she could fake it.

When they pulled into the driveway next to Rin's car, she felt her legs go numb as she watched Sesshomaru get out the car to open the door for her. "Come love. Time to face your consequences." Her torso turned to him but her legs didn't move. _I heard people could die from this much fear . . . _

Rin willed her legs to the point of almost forcing them to move. Swinging them to the ground felt like the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life. _I'll never escape him unless I'm dead. Am I really so ready to accept death? _

Sesshomaru took hold of her hand to guide her into the house. Momo had been given some time off for this moment. She be gone for weeks. Rin was hyperventilating again and nothing would calm her. "Go get cleaned up for dinner."

She walked to the stairs woodenly, dragging herself up the stairs. Sesshomaru came up behind her and carried her to the bathtub where he set her down in the warm water. "I missed you." "Did you miss me or miss beating me?"

His sharp intake of breath was proof enough that he'd been caught by surprise but her statement but he didn't answer her question. She began listing out all the things he'd done to her and didn't stop until the quiet growling reached her ears.

Before she could react, she was shoved under the water with not even enough time to hold her breath. Fighting him didn't remove the strong hold he had on her and her air supply was quickly diminishing. When she was pulled up, she gasped for air like there wasn't enough of it in the world.

Going back to bathing her, Sesshomaru ignored the idle chatter that spilled from her lips. Once he was done, he placed her gently on the bed, directly in the center and left the room. When he returned, he was slightly annoyed that she'd moved and gotten dressed.

Leaving her clothes, he placed her back in the center of the bed and lay next to her with a food tray on his lap, "I don't want that. It could be poisoned." He laughed out right then, "Why you I poison you? I need you alive, not dead."

He brought some of the food to her lips but when she refused to open, he simply set the tray down, still not showing any anger. She looked at him from the corner of her eye to notice that he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore and his pants were undone.

The most startling thing about him was that his hair was brushed up into a tight pony tail. _Could that be a good thing?_ _He's never worn his hair that way before._ She turned to look at the opposite wall so Sesshomaru was faced with the back of her head.

She felt him shift on the other side of the bed but didn't look although she was tempted to. When temptation proved stronger than her will, she turned to find him staring at her, his eyes taking on a pinkish hue. She knew then, that this situation was no good indeed.

His right hand raised to lay across her stomach; it was hot and slightly heavy. She wanted to know what was going on in his mind, to know what he was going to do to her but her eyes remained locked with his. She felt his hand more to the hem of her shirt and lift.

Once the room temperature air of the room hit her exposed stomach, Rin gasped out when his hand touched her bare skin. With his left hand, he laid it across the top of her breast then in a flash, ripped it down the center with his claws.

She flinched slightly at the action but otherwise stayed still. His left hand returned to where it had been prior to ripping her shirt. With her shirt flayed to lay on either side of her body, her bra showing and his hand still resting on her stomach, Rin was slightly confused why he wasn't killing her.

He shifted again until he was straddling her waist so she couldn't run. He reached back and traced his claws up her calves, to her thighs, to her panties where they ghosted over the apex where her legs met, to the flat plains of her stomach, over her breast and up to her throat.

His eyes were steadily getting from white, to pinkish, to a steady pink. She knew that once they turned completely red, she could be screwed. His eyes looked over her unmarred skin, so beautiful, so flawless.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, his right hand back to tracing circles onto her flesh. Rin was trying to figure out what was going on when a sharp pain raced up her nerve endings and caused her to hiss outward.

Looking down, she saw that he'd used his claw to scratch her, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to cause a simple red line to appear. Rin raised her arms to push at his chest so that she could move him but froze when he commanded, "Hands at you side, Human" in a voice that was not his usual.

His eyes were more red than pink now, "I do not like to repeat myself," he raised his claws once more and used them to slice across Rin's tummy hard enough to leave more red marks, one crossing the previous scratch that had alerted her.

Quickly placing her arms at her sides, Rin tried to ignore the sting of the scratches that marred her once flawless flesh as Sesshomaru slide down her body so that his face was level with her now scarred stomach. She watched him run his tongue over the tiny marks and held back hisses of pain.

Every touch of his tongue, the gentle caresses of that wet appendage sent shivers up her spine and slight aches to certain private places. Sliding up her body, she could feel his erection against her left thigh.

When he looked up from her tummy, she could see his elongated fangs and the magenta marks on his body looked ragged. He reached up remove her bra but her hands instantly reached up to block him. He growled but she didn't move her hands.

He slowly licked an area on her stomach that was left unmarred, it tickled slightly but she refused to laugh. Sesshomaru carefully maneuvered his tongue over the clear patch of skin before sinking his fangs in and holding while Rin yelled out in pain.

He released her when she moved her hands from her bra so he could use his claws to slice through it. He watched with lustful eyes as her breast tried to cling to the fabric so he pulled the cloth from her right breast and caressed the nipple with a skillful tongue.

Biting her bottom lip, she tried her best to lock away the moans that wanted out. Heat pooled in her lower regions and she couldn't squeeze her legs together to hide it; she was sure he could smell her arousal.

Releasing the other nipple from its cloth prison, he gave it the same attention as he gave the first. He rolled to the side so that he could get his hands in between then and stroke over her sensitive clit through her panties. Her moans broke free then.

Her hips rolled against his fingers, her mind was forgetting why she had been afraid, her body wished he would stop teasing her. He sat up and looked down at her with his head to the side. Sesshomaru looked into Rin's eyes, keeping eye contact, he brought his mouth back to her nipples.

When his teeth closed around her left nipple and slightly tugged, she couldn't help the wince and the moan. He did the same to the other before leaving a trial of bites across Rin's breast. The bite marks soon covered the top half of her body, some pleasurable and others were painful.

Using his teeth, Sesshomaru ripped Rin's panties from her person and spit them on the floor. Rin wasn't sure if she wanted to be frightened or highly aroused but she knew he could tell she was turned on. Was he even going to hurt her?

He kissed her inner thigh with gentle lips and blew on her wet pussy which was where she wanted his mouth. His breath was hot against her skin which had become very flushed now that she was completely naked beneath him. She knew he would hurt her but his unpredictable nature made it hard to tell when.

Spreading her legs open wider gave him full access to all the sweetness of Rin. He licked down her pussy to the crack of her ass and back up again. She tried to shut her legs but the way he laid between them kept them open. "If you wish to grab something, use the bars on the headboard."

Bracing her hands on the bars behind her head, Rin could barely sit still while Sesshomaru tormented her with his tongue. The more he pleasured her, the more she was unprepared when he plunged three claws into her waiting core.

The scream that tore through her, the pain that set her nerves on fire, Rin could hardly breath or think straight. Trying to catch her breath in shallow pants did nothing to slow the pain that coursed through her. To add to that pain, Sesshomaru sunk his fangs into her inner thigh, right below the apex of her legs.

She cried out and tried to pull her body away using the bars she was holding onto. Thrusting his fingers into her with his claws extended made his dick harder because she sounded so beautiful when she screamed out in pain.

Pulling his fingers out to exam them, he noticed there was just a few drops of blood covering his nails like red nail polish. Licking the blood from his claws, Sesshomaru gored her with his tongue to catch the blood before it left her. The pain and pleasure of his mouth was mind numbing.

Pulling his tongue free of her, he sat up, watching her tremble before him, as she should. "Take my pants off. Now." She rushed to do he told her for fear of what he would do if she didn't. Once his erection was free, it popped up and almost smacked her.

"Open your mouth." She looked his face to see if he was serious but since his face rarely changed expressions, she figured he was pretty serious. She opened her mouth slowly while wondering what he was going to do.

"Wider." She opened wider until she saw that his penis was headed for her open passage. Rin snapped her mouth shut while trying to back away. For this, her hair was pulled roughly and she was smacked harshly across the face. "Open. Your. Mouth. Wide."

She shook her head in the negative as tears stung at her eyes, threatening to fall. He grasped her jaw in a very tight hold, forcing her mouth to open and shoved his erection inside. "Don't bite me. If I feel teeth, you lose them." The piece in her mouth took up lots of space so she wasn't sure if her teeth wouldn't graze it.

"Breathe through your nose." He pulled back and thrust in, almost choking her as it reached the back of her throat. She nearly gagged. Closing her eyes took away some of the discomfort since she could image it was anything.

"Look at me. I want to see your eyes." She raised her face to meet his eyes as he watched his cock disappear inside her moist cavern. He grabbed the back of her head to force her faster in taking his cock deeper.

She tried to control her breathing and do her best but somehow a look of annoyance found it's way onto his features. He shoved her away forcefully. She raised her eyes to him in alarm when he pulled her closer to him with her legs spread.

Angling her hips to be level with his dick, Sesshomaru plunged in to the hilt without so much as a gentle ease. She cried out in pain and grabbed for the bars of the headboard again. Rin for feel the heat of the pain as it seared her insides.

Her body was shaking. She felt like he had torn her in half with just a single thrust. Her body strained against him as he held her legs captive against his waist. Each thrust of his hips took him deeper into her body until he was bumping painfully against her cervix.

The bed was mocking her as it rocked with his thrusts only to bring her back into the vicinity of his body. He was smiling. His fangs were showing, he was licking his lips where there was still blood from his claws on her inner walls.

Her hands were sweating and slipping from her only support, this was not her best situation. He rolled them over so that she was on top and she was hovering above him, his dick pointed toward her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, his smile turned to a smirk.

When he pulled her down and speared her onto him, the pained holler was uncontrollable and unrestrained. He continued this motion, at times moving his hips up to meet her and it caused even more pain. She fell forward onto his chest from the pain to stop him.

"What is this? Can't handle it?" Her nether region burned from the pain and he was taunting her. He angled her hips so that when he pushed forward, he could still plunge very deeply into her. Pulling out to the tip, Sesshomaru thrust back in forcefully.

Rin's only support at that moment was Sesshomaru's chest but she couldn't exactly get a good grip. The silver hair that ran down his abdomen was tickling her. reaching down as he pulled out, she scratched the silver trail of hair.

His actions froze as his cock barely touched her entrance. _Dogs love to get their stomachs scratched. Good thing this trail is so sensitive. Ears are good too . . . _

He reminded her of sharks on the discovery channel; when sharks are rolled over to float belly up, they go into a kind of trace that makes them less dangerous until you let them go. Her throbbing pussy was grateful for the reprieve.

He was completely incapacitated until she yawned and scratched the wrong part of his stomach. The force of his entrance pushed her forward a bit so he pushed her back down by her shoulders. The shocked cry of pain was like music to his ears.

Rolling them again, he ended up behind her with her hips raised to meet his thrusts, "Think your so smart, huh? Shouldn't do things like that when it's not welcome." He slammed into her, sending her forward again which was enough so she could grab the bars again.

He slammed into her repeatedly, each thrust going deeper and harder than the one before it. The more she screamed, the faster and harder he pounded into her. The savage pace at which he was set was just too much to handle in silence.

His pace was soon going so fast that it could be considered merciless and Rin's throat felt raw from all the screaming and yelling but couldn't really stop the sound if she wanted. Leaning down, Sesshomaru kissed the middle of Rin's back before biting her there too.

She screamed out in new pain. He leaned close to her ear, "You know, if I had wanted you dead, I would have fucked you to death until my cum was pouring from your eyes." She winced at the image that suddenly plagued her mind.

"I'm . . . sorry." He paused upon hearing those words as her voice cracked saying them. He pulled out and lay next to her as her body was in too much pain to move from her current position: face down, ass up.

"Say that once more." "I'm . . . sorry, (Sniffle) Sesshomaru." He stared at her tear streaked face, the snot that had run from her nose and kissed her cheek. "That is so very nice of you but that won't help you now." She trembled as she watched him rise from next to her.

She felt his hands caressing her butt. He liked that the rounded globes of her ass fit into his hands. Touching the unmarked skin was enough to keep him hard for a long time. Slowing down his pace so that she felt every pained stroke, he lovingly caressed her ass.

Rin grabbed the pillows and placed them under her head in an attempt to smother out the sounds of her screams but Sesshomaru took them away from her. To make sure she didn't grab for them, he lightly ran his claws over her ass to raise those red lines.

She was crying and screaming, her voice was cracking from the strain, her throat hurt so bad and her throat was dry. Picking up his pace once again caused Rin to give up and just lay there crying instead of trying to hold herself up.

Once he spilled himself across her back and she noticed he was still hard, she would've groaned if not for the pain in her throat. "Can I please . . . have some water?" He kissed the tip of her nose before getting up to get her a glass of water.

Movement of any kind was just too painful, lying in the center of the bed, the way she was left was enough to ignore the now constant thrum of pain. When Sesshomaru returned with the water and plopped on the bed, jarring it slightly, she moaned out in pain.

The cup thankfully had a straw so she didn't cause herself too much pain to drink down the cool liquid. Once the cup was empty, Sesshomaru set about finding every bit of unmarked skin with the intention of leaving his mark on it.

The only place left unmarked was Rin's face. Her neck was covered in bites, scratches, and bruises in the shape of hand prints when he decided to choke her. This was an entirely new level of pain, he'd never been so ruthless.

Throughout the rest of the night, he'd heal most of the scars and add new ones in their place. She couldn't believe that what she'd done to him warranted this kind of behavior. When he finally let her sleep, she fell into the deepest sleep she'd ever had, she looked dead aside from breathing.

* * *

><p>The next morning when she woke, her muscles felt stiff and her body sore. All she wanted was a hot bath. Sesshomaru's body was curled around her own which kept her from moving. Turning her head slightly, she could see his phone on the table, it looked about reachable distance.<p>

Rin listened to the evenness of his breathing before trying to reach for the phone. However, her movement stopped when he grabbed her wrist quite violently, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Who were you gonna call if you could reach that phone?" He pulled her arm back onto the bed.

When she looked his way, he was smiling with more than a hint of fang showing. He scoped her up none too gently and took her to the bathroom. Setting her down in the empty tub, he proceeded to fill it with warm, almost hot water.

The heat was very soothing, but she winced at the pinkish color that began to decorate the water as it rose to her chest. He left her in neck deep water for which she was very grateful. The quiet of the bathroom and the water was enough for her.

_I'm going to die here. He meant it, he's going to kill me. Well, at least I'm not leaving behind any children to mourn me. _

Closing her eyes, Rin tried to envision a different life for herself that was disturbed by the sound of shuffling in the bedroom. She wondered briefly what the noise was but focused mainly on trying to move her body to soothe the ache.

Soon after, the house was silent. Rin could move a little more than she could last night so she sat up to drain the now red water from the tub. Adding more clean water, Rin relaxed against the back of the tub. She could heard the shower in the bathroom below her running.

She almost wished he would kill her just to have this over with but did she really want to die? She wasn't sure that she wanted her life to end so soon because it was just barely started and she was very dependent on the man who abused her.

She wondered what he would do to her tonight since she was sure he wasn't done with her. After her bath, he returned, his hair still or maybe redone into the ponytail that held his hair back. She let him carry her out the tub since there was no use in fighting.

He placed her on the bed, dressed her in her night gown and nothing else, he even brushed her hair for her. "Follow me." When she made no motion to follow, he grabbed her arm hard enough that the claw on his index finger cut into her skin, "I will not repeat myself, love."

She jerked her arm away from him, standing stationary. When he attempted to reach for her again, she moved out of his reach and toward the table where his phone still sat. Rin watched him carefully but her human eyes couldn't follow his motion until it was too late.

He'd moved so fast that when he was standing in front of her, she missed when his hands became fists, arm raised, cocked back and rushed forward toward the center of her chest, knocking the air from her lungs.

She fell backwards into the table, the corner hitting her left side by her kidney. She lay there gasping and dazed. He'd never, in the time they'd been married, struck her with his fists. Her breathing was more forced now, she felt like something was wrong.

When he didn't unclench his fist and looked about ready to raise it again, Rin hastily pulled herself to her feet and swiftly apologized, turning her head to the right and revealing the right side of her neck. He leaned down to nip the area as a sign that he forgave her.

Walking her down the step, he directed her to the table while he set about cooking breakfast for them both. She quietly grabbed the knife off the table while his back was turned in case she needed it to take him out.


	32. Kagome Pt one

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

_**If anyone watches Law & Order: SVU except me, Kagome is going to look worse than the chick from the episode "Persona" with the abusive husband by the end of this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in the back seat of the car looking out the window as the world blurred by. She didn't notice Inuyasha was talking to her until a hand crashed against her face hard enough to knock her head into the glass of the window.<p>

"Pay attention, bitch!" She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Don't look at me like that. I will beat your ass right here in this car." She knew he would, He'd done it before. Her thoughts slipped to Kouga and how better off she'd been if she'd ended up with him.

Once they were on the highway, Kagome was trying to formulate some way to escape before they arrived home. Her chance came thirty minutes later when they stopped in a traffic jam because of rush hour. Quietly opening the door, Kagome made a run for it down the side next to the wall.

Inuyasha heard the door open and was out the car by the time she was three cars up. Breathing while running was the key to moving fast and not having to stop to catch your breath too soon. Inuyasha was quickly catching up to her and she had no where really to run.

She knew he wouldn't do anything to her as long as she was where people could see but that wasn't out of fear of getting caught. However, her day dream of escaping was interrupted when Inuyasha tapped on her knee.

She nearly jumped at the contact but held still since she didn't want him to know that he's startled her. "Kagome, I can't believe you thought I was just going to let you go after what you did."

She scrunched her face up and turned toward the window at the children in the next car. There was only so much she could do stuck in the car with him. She would've escaped already but the child safety locks were on the door before she got in.

The only way she would be able to run is if she jumped out the window.


	33. Kagome Pt two

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Arriving back at the house, Kagome felt very a twinge of panic creeping up her spine like a cold shiver on a winter morning. She sat in the car so still that it looked almost like she wasn't breathing.

When he came around to her door, she moved to the other side but this only forced him to reach into the car and grab her forcefully. She cried out but didn't struggle since she didn't want her arm dislodged.

Following him into the house was harder than anything she'd ever done in her entire life. Once inside, he didn't release her, opting instead for dragging her up the steps.

Once inside the bedroom, he tossed her onto the bed. "Inuyasha, this is insanity. You must've expected me to do something after all that you've done to me. It was only a matter of time."

She watched him slowly take off his shirt, every movement done with tightly coiled muscles. She saw the way his biceps twitched as he flexed and stretched.

_This is not good. Why did I come home with him? Oh right, he said he would leave my baby out of this. Sucks for me. _

When he moved closer to the bed and her by extension, she flinched to the left, closer to the bedside table. "Kagome, I'm not insane. I just have a very different view on our living situation.

"You're supposed to do everything I say without question but instead you attack me. Do you really think I'm going to let that kind of behavior slide?"

Opting for saying nothing, she just watched him to be sure he didn't do anything without her seeing it first. _But he's a demon, he could move however fast and I wouldn't see it . . ._

Kagome felt at a loss and a bit confused. When he sat on the end of the bed she didn't notice until his warm fingers wrapped around her ankle and he pulled.

Her reaction came to late and she was tugged down, laying spread eagle in front of him. She pulled her shirt down because it had risen from being pulled. "Inuyasha, I-"

Her protest was silenced when his lips closed over her own in a forced gentle kiss. She felt his tongue trace the seam of her lips in a way of asking for entry but she didn't want to give in.

Unfortunately, she gave in when he started biting her lips. Her hands rushed up to free herself from him but was thwarted when his own hands came up and pushed hers down.

Being pinned by his hands wasn't unusual but it left her with a strong sense of helplessness. His hair tickled her but not in a funny way. It fanned around her head like a cage.

She felt his body shift and before she could think about breaking free, his body was covering her own. She felt a tug on the hem of her shirt and tried to stop it only to remember her hands were pinned.

The loud tearing sound made her heart skip a beat even though she knew it was coming. The warmness of his skin against hers had her breathing sharply since she'd always loved the skin to skin contact.

Staring at the ceiling above her left her head angled upward which gave Inuyasha free access to her neck. Inuyasha took advantage of the open space.

She could feel his lips and tongue all over but shivered when they made contact with the very sensitive spot on her neck; above her collar bone. The moan slipped through her lips before she could pull it back.

Kagome knew one thing for sure, she couldn't get pulled into thinking that he was going to be this gentle when he took her. With him laying between her spread legs, she could feel his arousal.

Trying to relax this close to a man bent on hurting her was like saying a bomb about to hit zero wouldn't explode. Her breathing was coming faster, her heart rate too fast.

Inuyasha smiled against her neck, knowing he was responsible for her increasing fear. When the scent of fear and panic reached it's crescendo, Inuyasha torn through her panties.

Kagome could feel herself shaking and quivering beneath her husband. His eyes told her just how happy he was to see that she was still so afraid of him.

Bracing herself for penetration, Kagome wasn't entirely expecting the searing pain that covered the skin over her stomach. She looked down to find him drawing his nails over her flesh.

He cut only deep enough to draw blood. Inuyasha watched the blood on his fingers glisten before licking it from his claws. She watched him lower his head to lick it from her stomach.

When he was satisfied with that, he moved his hands down to undo his pants. Inuyasha looked into his wife's eyes with a smile upon his lips, "Ready?"

Without waiting for a reply, he plunged into her depths. Tears instantly rushed to her eyes as the burning from being taken dry rushed through her pain receptors.

He gave her no time to adjust to him as he ravaged her. She could feel her blood trickling down between her ass cheeks to stain the bedspread below. The tears were never ending.

She was only just barely to hold in the sounds of pain when he sunk his fangs into the sensitive spot on her neck above her collar bone. Kagome raised her hands to free her neck.

Inuyasha pinned her hands at her sides and buried his fangs deeper into her neck, drawing blood. When he released her, Kagome turned her head so he couldn't reach that spot again.

She just figured he'd done it to hear her cry out in pain. Now that she'd opened her mouth to scream out her pain and anguish, the sound wouldn't stop.

Every gasp, groan, scream and grunt was torn from her lips by the sheer force of his thrusts. Holding onto the sheets was no longer working for her, not that it worked well enough before.

By the time he'd finished with her, not only did her inner walls feel rubbed raw but also her throat. Her throat was so sore that even breathing hurt. _Maybe this is what rock bottom feels like . . ._

Layingjust the way he'd left her was for the time comfortable since the bed wasn't moving. Closing her legs hurt so she'd opted for leaving them open.

That in and of itself was a risk since it left her easy access to Inuyasha. She was willing to take that risk if it meant that she'd not feel anymore pain for the moment.

The sound of the door to the bedroom opening left Kagome with more dread than she'd had just before. Life would just get worse for her before it'd get better.

"Kagome, I hope you know how much trouble your really in."


	34. Not very nice

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

She was absolutely sure that he would make her realize just how much before this night was over. It was just a matter of time before things got really bad for her.

* * *

><p>Rin sat with the knife hidden out of Sesshomaru's sight just in case she had to defend herself. He still had his back to her which was good for her. Breakfast smelled pretty good.<p>

Carefully tucking the knife between her legs, Rin sat very still and waited. When he sat her food in front of her but not in front of himself, she wasn't worried since he didn't always have to eat.

Eating slowly to make sure there were no dangerous objects in her food, Rin couldn't help but feel unnerved by her husband's stare. The hand she had under the table curled around the knife.

Cocking his head to the side, Sesshomaru watched his wife eat her food. She looked really stiff and tense. He could almost laugh at the strained way she held the fork in her hand.

Letting his head fall to the table, he listened to the sound of metal cutting the air and moved only slightly to avoid the blow, "So you _were _going to cut me with that?"

A look of shock graced her features before she harden them, "Oh yes. I knew you took that knife, that is why I placed it there. I wanted to see if you had the nerve to use it."

When she wrapped her hand around the knife again, he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her across the table, "I will be free of you, even if I have to kill you to do it."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened only a fraction more than usual before he threw her to the ground, "Let's see if you can deal the killing blow."

Facing her husband like this was not part of her plan, but then anything involving him never went according to plan. Grasping the knife firmly, she watched his movements.

Sesshomaru growled lowly, not at all worried about his _little _Rin wielding a blade against him. Taking on a beastly stance, he crouched down.

* * *

><p>Kagome watched Inuyasha get closer to her because that's all she could do at the moment. He stood at the end of the bed with a dangerous smile on his lips.<p>

She wished desperately that the bed would open up and swallow her whole but as her luck would have it, nothing of that sort happened.

Trying to relax and regulate breathing went out the window the moment Inuyasha sat on the edge of the mattress and grabbed hold of her ankle.

Kagome grabbed hold of the bars of the head board but his tugged forced her hands lose. When she was close enough, he began to bite her thighs, leaving behind angry red marks.

Her body jumped every time his fangs pierced her skin. She had to will herself not to cry, the pain wasn't as bad as the rough sex and punches she'd gotten over the years.

When his fingers jammed into her pussy however, she cried from the pain and shock. She tried to close her legs to keep him from hurting her further but he just held them open for his own twisted enjoyment.

Kagome tried to pull his fingers free but the more she tried, the further into her they went. She was fighting a losing battle. Balling up her fist, she struck Inuyasha across the right side of his face.

She looked at the red mark adorning his cheek and gasped. His cheek wasn't the only thing turning red. Looking into the golden eyes, she noticed red flecks in the corners.

Gasping audibly, Kagome scrambled to get as far away from him as possible but his fingers in her core were the only things halting her.

Pulling them free of her, she rolled off the side of the bed and landed with a loud thud. The fall sparked the pain she was feeling from earlier to rush through her.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain along with showing you who you belong to." His voice had changed and she briefly wondered if anything else changed too.

Not wanting to stick around to find out, Kagome bolted for the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Rin tried not to blink for as long as she could hold her eyes open so that she could watch the sneaky dog before her. His claws flexed constantly.<p>

The knife was clenched so tightly in her tiny hand that the metal started to bite into her flesh. Rin knew she was on the defense if blows came to pass between her and Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru is smiling! I can't believe this; does he not think I can take him down? _

Shifting her weight to her left, Rin backed out the kitchen so that she'd have more room to maneuver. Sesshomaru followed her steps like a mirror image.

Rin held the knife in an offensive position but she knew that if he attacked, she'd be the one on the defensive. She didn't want to goad him, so she waited.

Sesshomaru straightened his posture and turned his back on Rin. Something in her said that he was just baiting her but she ignored it and struck out at him.

He caught her wrist mid swing and plucked the knife from her grasp, "You shouldn't play with sharp objects. You could really hurt someone."

She struggled in his grip with all her strength but the pain from the cut on her arm from his claw stung, the side that hit the night table hurt more and her chest was heaving from his punch.

"You are not so great Sesshomaru. You just hurt me because you're strong enough to do so. I am your wife, not your punching bag for when you need to relieve stress."

* * *

><p>Kagome got as far as the steps, once again (ironically), before Inuyasha caught up with her. She turned to face him, her eyes flew to his red orbs, the purple mark on each cheek and the lengthened fangs.<p>

When she noticed that he wasn't holding her, she took a minuscule step back. After taking a few more, she made sure that Inuyasha hadn't noticed how far she'd gotten, though it wasn't far.

Kagome moved further away from her angered husband, hoping to get away from him faster than at this slow pace. Looking into his face, she could see his desire to hurt her.

"Inuyasha, don't do whatever you're thinking about. Think about our little girl." She took a few large steps back and rushed down the steps.

The moment her feet hit the cold floor at the bottom, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was no longer standing at the top of the steps. He was hovering in front of her, staring down at her.

"You are going to learn that you can not escape me, _woman_. I am going to show you that there is no place that you can go that will get be far enough from me.

"When you realize that your place is by my side, I will no longer have to treat you this way. Just stop running." Every word spoken was a step forward that brought Inuyasha closer and closer.

With each step he took, she countered with a step back of her own until her back met the wall and she was trapped. Inuyasha moved close and caged her in by placing both hands on either side of her head.

Kagome's eyes darted all over like a newly caged animal as Inuyasha lowered his head to kiss her neck. When his lips peppered kisses along her throat, she couldn't help being nervous.

His hands found places that made her body tingle with want but still, she refused to give in to him. The sharp pain that stung just above her collar bone made her gasp.

Futilely pushing at her husband's chest, she noticed that she was feeling an odd pull in her body; she slowly came to the conclusion that he was drinking her blood, meaning he'd bitten her.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stared at the petite woman in front of him with his head tilted to the left as a myriad of thoughts floated through his mind. The words that flinted through his mind was his greatest adversary.<p>

She'd made him think about apologizing to her for everything he'd put her through in the years of their marriage. She made him think about all the wrong he'd done to her.

_This one will not apologize for the actions taken. She just doesn't understand that this is how I am . . . _

When his grip loosened, Rin had thought that she'd gotten a small reprieve from the sharp claws biting into the flesh of her small wrists.

She used this opportunity to snatch away from him only to be pushed into the wall and held in place by his hand on her stomach. She glared up at him.

The heat in her eyes may have equaled the intensity of the sun but it didn't seem to bother her husband. The amount of contempt she had for this man seemed to just burn her up on the inside.

His eyes on the other hand took on a nefarious glint as he stroked her cheek gently. Placing his hand under her chin, he lifted her face to his own and lightly kissed her lips.

She wanted to bite him, spit on him, do anything but her reaction was thrown off when his left hand caressed the sensitive curve of her throat leading to her collar bone.

She gasped out in surprise since she was too late to stop the sound from leaving her. Sesshomaru noticed her trying to stifle the sound but trying too late.

A slight smirk curved his lips in the hint of a smile but it didn't deter him from the task at hand. Removing her night gown with a simple flick of his claws, Sesshomaru hoisted Rin higher up the wall.

Rin realized she was no longer touching the floor when she felt Sesshomaru press closer to her in oder to keep her against the wall. She did not want to pursue this in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't stop him. She felt completely helpless. When he finally pulled away from her, her stomach turned at the sight of her blood running from the corner of his lips.<p>

Closing her eyes to the sight, Kagome refused to think about what that could mean. She felt his hand land heavily on her shoulder and push her down to the ground.

On her knees and being pushed onto a leaning position so she was on her hands, Kagome felt very uneasy about this particular position.

Inuyasha knelt behind her. She wished she'd grabbed something to wear before running out the room so that she could delay whatever was going to happen.

She listened to the sound of his zipper, felt the tickle of his hair as it brushed over her naked skin and tried to stay still as a shiver went up her spine.

The heat of Inuyasha's dick touched the flesh of Kagome's ass cheeks which caused her breathing to stop. "Inuyasha, don't-" She never finished that sentence because Inuyasha chose then to plunge into her.

The pain in her rectum stopped any thoughts, words and anything else. Hanging her head, she tried to stop the clenching of her anal muscles but never got a chance to do that either.

Inuyasha clamped down on her throat once again with his teeth and began his assault on her ass. He pulled out to the tip just so that he could slam back into her with unyielding force.


	35. Nice?

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Kagome wanted to scream but opted instead for forcing her mouth to squeeze shut to prevent anything louder than a grunt to pass. Inuyasha only tightened his hold on the woman below him as he slowed his thrusts to a painful crawl, making her body tremble.

Inuyasha worked his hips slowly, making sure she felt the painful stretch and the way he rubbed against her inner walls. Kagome could no longer contain her screams as he moved at such an agonizingly slow pace.

He seemed to take great pleasure in hurting her this much that she could feel him smirking against her flesh. Keeping his pace slow, he enjoyed the sound of his wife's anguished cries. "Inuyasha, . . . please, stop. Pl-please."

Kagome screamed louder as his faster pace was resumed. She could feel a heated substance running down the backs of her thighs and knew instantly that she was bleeding. Her throat felt raw from all her screams but she couldn't stop to save her life.

She could feel his balls slapping against her pussy but it gave her absolutely no pleasure from the contact. Her arms had long since gave out and if not for her husband, she would've been face planted into the floor.

Her throat now dry and worn out, Kagome could do little more than whimper and yelp whenever Inuyasha would ram his flesh into her own. When she felt his body shake, she knew that the next thing she'd feel is more pain.

His hot seed shot into her like molten lava running down a volcano. It scorched her already abused insides. Once his balls stopped clenching and he was sure no more cum was shooting from his dick, Inuyasha roughly pulled himself from Kagome and watched her slump to the floor.

"What happened to your earlier brash attitude, bitch? Not so high and mighty now are you?" Being left on the floor would have been perfectly fine to Kagome since she was sure she wouldn't have been able to move if she tried. Inuyasha pulled her to her feet, "Stand up straight and tall for me."

* * *

><p>Rin wasn't sure if what was about to happen should go down in the kitchen. When she felt the hot wetness of his tongue slide across her skin, she shivered. She realized that he was going to forcibly take her in the kitchen.<p>

Not wanting to be the victim of the situation, Rin changed her tactics, "Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to challenge you the way I did. I want to make it up to you," she said in her most convincing seductive voice.

Sesshomaru shifted his head to the side to better reach her neck and Rin did not deny him access. For this to work, she had to get him to believe her. Rin threw her head back and released a throaty moan as her husband bit and sucked on her exposed flesh.

"Let me make it up to you. You know I can." She mentally cringed at the idea of what she was going to do to 'make it up' to Sesshomaru. When he released her neck, even without a mirror, she knew there would be all kinds of new marks on her neck.

Sliding down his body, Rin stopped at his waist line and suggestively tugged on his pants. Sesshomaru looked down to her as if giving the silent command to continue what she was doing. Rin pulled his pants down to his ankles then reached up slowly to trace the outline of his bulge through his boxers.

The moan that left his lips told her that she was doing something right so she continued. Gathering her courage, Rin tugged his fully erect dick from his boxers and had to dodge it when the thick appendage nearly smacked her.

Rin hesitated only briefly before engulfing her husband's dick in her mouth. Her teeth grazed the top of his flesh before she opened her mouth wider. His deep, throaty moan was enough to tell her he was distracted.

She slowly moved her left hand in the direction of his testicles as if to caress them but balled her hand into a fist. However, before her fist could connect with his skin, her hair was roughly pulled from above her and she was tugged into a standing position.

"Let go of me!" Rin struggled in Sesshomaru's grasp but to no avail. Being hauled into the living room was no fun but there was nothing she could do to get out of this situation. Except . . . Swinging her legs backwards, Rin connected the heel of her foot with Sesshomaru's groin.

* * *

><p>Kagome winced and sagged against her husband, "Inu . . . Yasha . . . I-" her voice came out in a hushed whisper. Her body screamed to be relieved of the pain but Inuyasha would have none of it, "Stand up straight."<p>

Kagome stood up to please her husband, screamed out in pain and collapsed to the floor at her husbands feet. He scoffed and walked away, leaving Kagome where she fell. Laying on the floor, Kagome blacked out.

When she awoke, she was still in the same place with something warm at her back. Her body didn't have enough strength to move so using what little she did have, she swiveled her neck to come face to chest with her husband.

Instantly her body tensed up but she couldn't bring herself to struggle away from him, "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." She felt the warmth of his tongue sweep across the area where he'd bitten her and it made her shiver.

_Why is he being nice to me now? Something's up. I have to get my daughter and leave him . . ._

Laying still wasn't a problem but trying to relax would be. There was no way she'd trust him not to hurt her now.

* * *

><p>Rin rolled to the side as Sesshomaru dropped to his knees in obvious pain. She wanted to kick his ass like she did the last time she was in this similar situation but she decided against it. Instead, she mad a dash for the knives on the counter.<p>

Grabbing the big one with the black handle, she circled around to where Sesshomaru sat on his knees clutching his hurt genitals, "I'm not going to apologize. I won't beg." His statement made Rin's blood boil, "Why did you ruin our marriage?!"

"I don't have to explain anything." She raised the knife to his throat and he raised his head to give her a better angle. She wanted to bury the knife in his flesh but a killer she was not. The knife clattered to the floor noisily as Rin could no longer keep her hold on it.

Sesshomaru grabbed her extended arm and pulled her beneath him. "I knew you wouldn't. You're no killer." He leaned down to nuzzle his nose against the right side of her neck. Rin was distracted by the familiar interaction that she almost missed the sound of material ripping.

Her legs were hoisted around Sesshomaru's hips and she screamed when the tip of his dick touched the virgin entrance of her ass. Her mouth was frozen in a silent scream as he simultaneously plunged his fangs and his member into her.

Sesshomaru was perfectly comfortable with the strange postion he seemed to be in as he pushed into the petite body below him. Once fully seated inside, he pulled out to the tip and slammed back in. A pained scream was wrenched from Rin's throat.

She pulled at him hair, dug her nails into his back and slapped him but nothing seemed to get him to release her. He even picked her up to be speared on his dick while he fucked her senseless. She bounced in his lap painfully.

The sounds of his grunts and moans filled her ears like nails on a chalkboard. Tears burned down her face as agonized screams left her throat. In the end, she screamed out her pain while holding onto his shoulders to steady herself from the painful bounce.

When his seed rushed into her in a hot gush, Rin shivered until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she blacked out. Sesshomaru cradled Rin to his chest as he carried her up to their room and laid her across the bed.

* * *

><p>Kagome lay confused against her husband's chest as he cuddled her. The only thing on her mind was finding a way to escape her husband safely with her life and her child. <em>Thank you, Sango. I couldn't ask for a better friend. <em>

Kagome let a few tears slip from her eyes as she thought of her three year old and how much she missed her. Stealing her nerves, she tried to think of any scenario where she would get away safely but all ended in some kind of complication.

Nothing worked out for her the way she wanted so she figured she'd need some help. She knew Sango would help if she asked but she wasn't sure if she wanted to ask Kouga for his help.

She knew he wouldn't judge her but she was still afraid that he'd hate her for staying so long with the man that caused her so much pain. Laying still, as to not cause herself pain, Kagome tried to think of something workable so that her and Aoi would be free.

As all her thoughts centered on escaping, the place where Inuyasha had bitten her began to tingle. She didn't dwell on the feeling since it meant nothing to her at the moment.

Inuyasha lay very still behind her, barely even breathing. He felt like something was off between them but didn't think about what it could be. Still, he never got useless feelings. The last time he felt this way, Kagome had run to her friend's house.

He lay still trying to figure out what the fuck was going on but still got nothing. He wouldn't let this go for nothing.

* * *

><p>Rin woke up in the bed that she and her husband shared. Moving anything but her eyes was painful. Her neck burned where Sesshomaru had bitten her. She could tell she was alone since her husband wasn't draped over her possessively.<p>

Rin decided to push through the pain and limped to the bathroom. She filled the tub to just below the rim and got in. The water burned at first but she refused to remove herself from the heat.

She sat neck deep in the water trying to force the pain from her body. _Why did he bite me? What does it mean?_ She couldn't help but wonder at the meaning behind being bitten. It was never explained so she didn't understand it.

Taking a deep breath, Rin dunked her head under the water and tried to hold it until her air supply depleted so much that she rushed back up for air. She sat in the water catching her breath as she contemplated her situation.

She was glad she wasn't pregnant so she didn't have anyone else to look after if worse came to worse. Thinking about Sesshomaru made her heart rate drop to below normal until to her it felt as if it was stopping.


	36. Tested

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Once her bath was finished, Rin decided she didn't wish to stay in the house any longer with such an oppressive male until she found the note that he'd gone out for an important business meeting that may run late.

Staring at the letter in disbelief, Rin went to their room and grabbed a tank top and very small booty shorts. "How dare he act as if he didn't just rape me! Ass rape me at that! That self absorbed bastard . . ."

Rin grabbed her purse and silver sandals and headed out on the town. Although she caught the attention of various males, men were not her interest at the moment. Upon arriving at her destination, only one thing was on her mind: shopping spree.

Walking into her favorite mall, Rin made sure she had her black card before grabbing one of the ladies to help her pick out everything she came to get. If she had to endure such horrible things, then she was going to make sure he dealt with the blow to his bank account.

* * *

><p>Kagome had finally been permitted to leave the bed but only after Inuyasha had left for a meeting with the directors of his hotel chains. Her rear was in a throbbing of dull pain so it wasn't so bad to crawl out of bed and take a long, hot bath.<p>

Now that she was alone, she thought about the tingle on the side of her neck and decided to go into the bathroom to find out what the hell he'd done to her. Walking across the cold tiled floor, bare feet slapping loudly in the silence, Kagome ground to a halt in front of the mirror.

A pale purple crescent moon, although barely noticeable, stood out against the white of her skin. She knew where it was because that's where she felt the tingle on he skin. She nearly gasped out in shock.

She couldn't really say what this meant but she knew better than to just simply shrug it off as something he did for fun. Turning her head to glance around the bathroom, she had to shut her mind off to all the painful memories of what had befallen her in this space.

"Shower. I need a shower." Getting in the shower, Kagome hoped the warm water cascading down her body would wash away her thoughts; at least for the moment. She just wanted to forget everything that happened and plan a way out for good.

* * *

><p>Rin literally shopped until she dropped to the point where she bought two of every outfit the store offered and the accessories that went with them. She had to leave her address with the store so that they could mail her everything she bought.<p>

Rin left the store with a satisfied smirk on her lips as she headed back to her "prison" where the guard would return shortly. When Sesshomaru did return, he seemed to not notice her presence in the house at all.

"How was the meeting?"

"Seems I may be getting a new secretary." Rin just shrugged but that seemed to draw Sesshomaru's attention to her and the outfit she wore, "Where is the rest of your clothes? Surely, you didn't leave the house like that."

It was Rin's turn to smirk that time; she turned and left the room then. She could hear his chair shifting, "Rin, you will answer." She never turned to face him and still just shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not. What about it?"

She could feel the anger coming off him in waves but he didn't do anything to her that was like what she expected. Instead of striking her or yelling, she heard him sigh before he brushed passed her without a word.

That had thrown her; never had he done such before. Whatever caused this change, she figured she'd still have to be on alert just in case. She wasn't sure what was going on but she didn't want to be caught by surprise when it ended.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat at the island in her kitchen going over what little evidence she still had and the few others that she collected since returning to this hell hole that she no longer considered her home. She wondered how she would get this out to the police.<p>

When the alarm at the front door sounded, Kagome jumped and rushed to put away everything before Inuyasha walked in. When he reached the threshold of the kitchen, Kagome had just returned to her seat.

No matter how calm her outward appearance, she knew he could hear her harsh breathing, the pace of her racing heart and see that her hair was slightly out of place, "What's wrong, Kagome? What did you do?"

She just shook her head and moved close to him to give him a kiss. She had to hold back on the disgust when their lips touched but shock quickly took over when he pushed her away with a dark scowl on his face.

He turned from the kitchen to leave her alone. She wasn't sure what just happened but she wasn't ready to question it.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha reached the kitchen in a matter of moments when he <em>felt<em> Kagome's panic. When he found her, it looked to him like she was trying to hide something from him, "What's wrong, Kagome? What did you do?" He watched her shake her head.

When she walked over to him, he noticed that her movements weren't fluid but seeming to be forced. He wasn't sure how he felt about that until she leaned up to kiss him and the feeling of disgust slammed into him.

_Fucking bitch! Fine then. _

He pushed her away with more force than necessary and watched the look of shock bloom across her face. He left her in the kitchen and went to his study; he had more important things at the moment.

Thinking about the way she reacted to him wasn't so bad since he knew that's how she always acted but to _feel_ it was something else entirely. Shutting the door behind him, he tried to focus on something less irritating.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru could feel her confusion and smirked to himself in his office. Marking her had been as satisfying as he thought it would be so he was very content. Her emotions were always so easy to read and now they were a completely open book.<p>

She could hide nothing from him. When an icon flashed on his computer screen to show he had an email, he sighed deeply when he noticed it was from the bank. Opening the email, he nearly choked on his own breath.

_What the FUCK is this?! She maxed out all seven of her credit cards?! That fucking BITCH!_ Taking a deep and calming breath, Sesshomaru tried to stamp down his anger and simply declined putting money on more than one card.

"Two can play this game, my Rin." Putting only two hundred on her discover card and closing all the rest of them, Sesshomaru relaxed just a little. He figured out why she'd been acting the way she was when he'd come home.

Massaging his temples, he thought of many ways to torment her but keeping her confused seemed like the best way to do it. Although he wanted to cause her some kind of pain, he could hold off just to see how far she wanted to push him.

* * *

><p>Kagome pushed herself from the tiled floor and brushed off her clothes. Sitting at the island in the middle of the floor, Kagome tried to figure out what happened and why Inuyasha had reacted the way she did.<p>

Shrugging her shoulders she called Sango and spoke with her daughter for a few minutes. When she heard feet on the steps, she told Aoi and Sango that she'd talk to them later. Once the phone was down, she turned to face her husband.

Inuyasha spared her a brief glance before walking straight to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water. Kagome turned and walked over to the coffee machine, filled her cup and turned to get the creamer at the same time Inuyasha was walking away from the fridge.

The collision was quick but the hot coffee that spilled on Inuyasha's chest didn't burn any less. Kagome wanted to laugh but instead asked if he was alright. Inuyasha looked up at her and grunted.

She turned her back to him and allowed herself a small smile when she heard him speak, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Kagome's brows went up in question. as she shook her head in the negative, "You think this is funny? Hot coffee is not funny."

"Fine. Whatever." Kagome walked out the kitchen and into the living room. She could hear Inuyasha cursing and trying to muffle the words coming out his mouth. She giggled then, just a little.


	37. Broken?

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Sesshomaru let a small smile touch his lips as he thought of all the things he had in store for his sweet Rin. To think that she'd dress like she's offering herself to the world and spend all his money had him shaking his head.

He paused in his musings as he glanced at a picture of her on their wedding day. She'd looked so innocent that day all dressed in white. He cocked his head to the side and thought back to that day briefly before his phone started to ring.

* * *

><p>Rin sat on the counter eating some ramen and flickering through the channels on the TV in the living room through the window in the kitchen. She knew how much Sesshomaru hated people eating in the living room- She decided that's what she was going to do.<p>

Hopping down from the counter, she walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. Rin put her feet up on the little coffee table and slurped her noodles. Instead of hurrying to move when she heard Sesshomaru coming out his office, she looked up when he stood in the doorway.

"You know I don't want anyone eating in here." Rin looked down at the bowl in her hands and shrugged her shoulders. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her behavior but didn't say anything and just headed for the front door.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat by the window in the living room and called Sango to check on her baby girl. Aoi was speaking more clearly now and making friends with other kids at the park. Kagome had to wipe tears from her eyes that she was missing her own child's life.<p>

She talked on the phone for a few hours and told Sango she'd try to come visit soon. She flinched slightly when she heard the door open only to reveal Ai, the long absent housekeeper. _Shit, with her here, I won't be alone long enough to plan or keep myself busy and away from Inuyasha. I'm sure he's getting . . . horny._

Kagome sighed lowly before rising to greet Ai who refused to meet her eyes. "How was your vacation?" Ai mumbled about seeing her family and some old friends then gently moved around Kagome and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Rin looked up when the front door opened to show that Momo was finally back at the house. "Oh my goodness! Momo, you came back?" Sesshomaru walked in behind her and shut the door, "Yeah. I missed you, Milady."<p>

Rin frowned at the formality but didn't voice it just yet. She knew something had to be up if Momo was back in the house. She was going to have to be very vigilant if she was going to stay ahead of the curve.

* * *

><p>Kagome made it to see her daughter within the week and gave Sango an update on what was going on at home. "Mommy, I wanna come home." Kagome looked down to see the frowning face of her daughter and tears sprang to her eyes.<p>

"Sure, you can come home with me."

"Will you play with me?"

"Yes baby. Ai came home so she'll play too." Kagome watched her daughter run off to gather her things then turned to Sango and told her everything was going to be just fine. Sango nodded her head but still told Kagome to be careful.

* * *

><p>Rin wasn't really watching the TV as much as she was watching Momo clean the pictures around the living room. She tried to see if she could pick out anything different about her routine that she'd never done before.<p>

So far, she didn't see anything that had changed over the years so she decided to not worry so much, at least for now. She walked into the kitchen for a snack but turned and walked to the bathroom first.

As soon as the door closed, it was opened again and Sesshomaru walked in. He grabbed Rin from behind and clamped a hand over her mouth. She could feel him moving and heard the lock click on the door. She struggled against him.

She felt his claws swipe across her clothes and watched them fall away in a shredded heap. She tried to yell at him and demand that he release her but couldn't open her mouth enough to make more than an "hmm" sound.

She kept fighting against him until she felt the heat of his cock against the bareness of her vagina. Once he pressed into her, Rin gasped while he pushed her into the sink, the edges digging painfully into her hips with his every thrust.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked into the house with Aoi by her side. The little girl was talking about all the things she did while she was staying with Sango when Ai came over and offered to take Aoi to the park. Aoi happily said she'd love to go and waved good bye to her mother.<p>

Kagome watched them down the driveway until they turned the corner to the park. She shut the door quietly and turned to face Inuyasha coming down the steps topless. She cursed under her breath when she realized she'd failed to ask his whereabouts or if she should go to the park also.

She moved away from the door and headed into the kitchen to avoid the living room which was where she was always forced into some form of sex. She turned to see him come into the kitchen behind her. She glanced to all the knives on the counter, he smiled.

"Come on, Kagome. Even if you could reach those before I reached you, I heal faster than you so you know that I'll be back up to get you." She let her head drop against her chest and only raised her eyes when she felt the heat from his body.

He leaned down and picked up her legs. She felt him move in close between her thighs and sighed. He entered her slowly and she held back on the shiver that raced down her spine. She felt his breath against the shell of her ear.

"I can feel all your emotions," he whispered. She wanted to push him away but he held her tight, "That's why I pushed you away after that kiss." She was in panic mode now. She struggled to push him away but he never moved.

He fucked her hard on the counter and she screamed loud. After it was over and he walked away, she slid off the counter into a heap of tears and blood on the floor. She pulled herself up enough to clean up then headed to the shower.

* * *

><p>Rin held onto the sink with white knuckle grip until Sesshomaru was done with her. When he walked out, she slumped to the floor as a stream of angry tears streaked down her face. She should've known that he might do something like this.<p> 


	38. Resolve

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

**Is Inuyasha really worst than Sesshomaru? Not sure if it was in this story or another or my Inuyasha stories but let's just take a moment and think. Although Inuyasha is also human and people seem to think that he should be a bit more compassionate but human males can be just as bad. **

* * *

><p>Rin pulled herself from the floor after sitting there stiffly for half an hour. She stared into her reflection and looked herself over. In all the years of her life before she met Sesshomaru, she'd never had to cover so many scars. She decided this was the last time. Something had to be done.<p>

She no longer cared what would be the result of her actions, she was going to fight back until he killed her, if that's it came to. Rin stood with her legs parted and watched the blood swirl down her inner thighs before turning on the shower.

She turned back to the mirror to see the purple bruising from the sink starting to form on her hips and across her face where he'd held her. She wanted to break something, him mostly. She wasn't going to let him break her, not easily if at all.

* * *

><p>Kagome dragged her sore body to the shower on the first floor of the house, happy she didn't have to go up the stairs. She didn't know that he could feel her emotions. She feared that he may even know what she was thinking but that couldn't be possible.<p>

She knew he was still in the house; she could feel his anger simmering just below the surface. She knew that she was going to be in more pain by nightfall. When she reached the shower, she pulled herself into a standing position and winced.

She managed to turn on the water and let the hot spray relax her frayed nerves and sore muscles. She couldn't believe she let her enemy get close to her and inside her head. She had to find some way to block him out. That's when she realized she couldn't feel his emotions until after he raped her in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Rin decided that she needed to get out the house and find some way to get out of this marriage in any other way than dying to get away. She found didn't want to use the computers or phones in the house for fear that Sesshomaru would find out what she'd done.<p>

She had to stopped in her dressing to pause before the full length mirror, "Am I really afraid of Sesshomaru? I have to admit that he is intimidating but am I really afraid of him?" She stared at her body, at the new and old bruises.

She thought how her body trembled just thinking about the pain her could cause her. She thought of the force with which he always seemed to take her, she looked at the side of her neck where Sesshomaru had once bitten her.

She moved closer to the mirror and turned her head slightly, "What the fuck is that?!" The pale purple crescent moon on the right side of her throat where her shoulder and neck met sat starkly outlined against her pale white flesh.

She ran her fingers over the mark and shuddered in response as it sent a very pleasant tingle through her body to rest between her thighs. She moaned involuntarily; she quickly snatched her fingers from that spot and decided to question him about it later.

* * *

><p>Kagome got out her bath and hurriedly dressed. She didn't want her little girl to see her in such a wretched state of being. She stopped in the mirror to look at the pale purple moon on her neck and still didn't really know what purpose it had.<p>

"Maybe this is how he knows what I'm feeling. What the hell is this thing?" She figured she could call Sango or go look it up but who better to hear it from than the man who put it there in the first place.

Kagome burst into Inuyasha's home office with enough force to cause the door to bang open, "What the fuck, Kagome? You know better than to go slamming doors around here." When he rose from behind the desk, she stood her ground and didn't flinch.

"What is this thing on my neck?" Inuyasha raised a black brow as he looked her over. He smiled when his eyes landed on the moon, "Oh that? Took you long enough. Just noticed it?"

She wanted nothing more than to slap that stupid grin off his face but didn't want to get any closer. "Just tell me what the fuck it is!" The grin on his face was gone at the sound of her voice and the vulgarity of her language.

"Who the fuck you think you talking to?!" He stood up straighter and got closer to her in two strides. She could tell he wasn't very happy at the way she raised her voice to him. She was done with being soft spoken, it was time he knew what she really thought.

* * *

><p>Rin descended the steps in a hurried fashion only to be met with Momo, "My lady, where are you off to today? I will accompany you." Rin looked at her for a few breaths then chuckled to herself, "No thanks. I'll be fine on my own."<p>

She turned towards the door with the smile still on her face. She turned once the door was open to find Momo still staring after her. She waved and shut the door behind her. She didn't want to drive into town because she suspected something on it that might track her.

She let her feet guide her without thinking of where they were taking her. She didn't really care as long as she got out. She looked up to find herself standing in front of a small law firm. She straightened her shoulders and walked into the building.

A man in a blue-gray suit and black tie walked over to her with an extended hand, "Hello ma'am. How can we help today?" Rin glanced in his direction briefly then continued to look around the small offices scattered throughout, "I need a divorce lawyer."

* * *

><p>Kagome lifted her head to meet his harsh gaze as he stared down at her, "Wanna ask me that again? This time, better do it without the attitude." She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and glared at him, "What the fuck is this thing on my neck?"<p>

She kept her voice pitched low but no amount of breathing was going to make her lose her edge. She knew it when he noticed the bite in her tone because she barely ducked the hand that swung towards her face with brutal force.

"That's it, huh? Just gonna beat me because I'm speaking in a manner you don't like? Fuck you, Inuyasha." She shoved him in the chest hard enough to catch him off guard and he fell into his office desk.

He got up, ready to swing at her again just as their daughter ran into the room and hugged Kagome around the leg, "Mommy! You should have come to the da park with us. We had so much fun."

She stroked her daughter's hair but her eyes never left Inuyasha's, "Hey runt, me and mommy need to talk." Aoi turned to her father with a sad pout on her face, "But daddy, I wanna play with mommy now."

Kagome pulled Aoi closer to her in case Inuyasha decided to hit her or her child and escorted her to the door of the office, "Sure baby. Let's go play." As she walked away with her daughter close to her side, she could hear Inuyasha's voice in her head as he whispered, "This isn't over."

* * *

><p>Rin took a deep breath as she prepared to tell the male across from her the reason behind her wanting a divorce. The lawyer was a lean male with pale gray eyes that moved over her frame like a caress. She had to hold back from shivering.<p>

"Why should you want a divorce? I see here that your name is Rin Takahashi. Many women would kill to be in your place." Rin turned from him to look at the gold plaque with his name on it, "Listen Mr. Reito Watanabe, those other women can have him. Now, will you help me or not?"

He tilted his head to the side which caused his should length blue-green hair to spill silkily over his should and closed his eyes. "Tell me the situation." His eyes slid open as Rin turned a bit pale and took another deep breath.

She told him everything that Sesshomaru put her through without leaving out anything. By the end of her story, Rin looked at Reito to see that his bronze complexion had lost some of it's original color.

"That's horrible. To treat such a beautiful woman thus should be against the law. I'll help you but I think you should be doing more than getting a divorce. He should be locked up for the rest of his natural life."

* * *

><p>Rin returned home an hour later. She couldn't stop the smile on her face. She was so close to being free but still far enough away that it left her with a sad and empty feeling. She'd have to schedule another meeting with Reito to talk about evidence.<p>

Her body felt almost weightless thinking about the day she'd be free of Sesshomaru for good. Maybe she could poison him and make it look like an accident. The sound of a throat clearing made her jump hard and look around.

"So, where have you been? Momo told me that you refused her company." Rin felt an uneasiness settle into the pit of her stomach. Not sure if the cause was the slight smile on his face or something else, Rin decided not to get any closer.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" She looked over to him just as he turned his head from her. She made sure to check all her exits and positioned her body in case she had to run. She considered fighting him if it ever came down to it but she put that out of her mind for now.

"You haven't answered my question. Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk through town to get some fresh air and clear my mind."

Rin could already feel her heart speeding up as she felt an edge of nervousness crawl over her flesh with a rise of goosebumps. She knew he'd hear the rapid thumping of her heart and breathed out to calm herself.

"Is this interrogation over now? I have a show I'd like to be watching." When he rose from his seat with all the grace that had first caught her eye, she backed into the wall on reflex. He chuckled slightly and he passed her by and left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat in his office with the manila envelop on his desk. He glanced through the photos of his Rin going into the office and talking to that lawyer. He smiled to himself unworried about her seeking a divorce from him.<p>

He knew no amount of paper could separate them no matter how badly she wanted that to be true. He also knew she had no evidence to prove anything she said while talking to that lawyer except what she said. He was always careful not to leave marks.

Sesshomaru stood from his desk and moved over to the window to stare down at his wife in the garden. He decided that he'd take her there because she always looked especially beautiful there while in the sunlight.

He turned from the window and headed down to the garden.

* * *

><p>Kagome played with Aoi in the gardens behind the house. They ran through the little maze until they found the middle. Kagome laughed as Aoi playfully rolled to the ground and pulled on her hand as if she could bring her down with her.<p>

Kagome went down and laid happily next to her little girl before pulling her close and stroking her soft hair. She knew that she had to find a way out for herself and her daughter when she found a way away from Inuyasha.

"Mommy, is daddy mad?"

Kagome looked down into the sad eyes and furrowed brow of her daughter and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find the strength to muster up a good smile but managed a bit of a weak one.

"Not at you. His job is just making him frustrated. He'll be alright."

Kagome watched Aoi's eyes as she tried to understand her mother's words. Kagome tickled her instead to keep her from asking more questions. She didn't want to burden her daughter's mind with the weight of turmoil.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost to the end of this one. Don't forget to vote<strong>


	39. Time to Stand Up

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Rin sat among her favorite flowers with a smile on her face as she breathed in the sweetened scents of the blossoms in full bloom. She missed the sound of the back door closing but frowned when the outlined shadow of her husband covered her.

She turned to face him but didn't get up from the ground. He squatted down to her eye level with his clawed fingers resting palm down between his open thighs. She almost admitted out loud how his hair looked really beautiful in the sunlight.

_This man's physical attractiveness only hides the monster within . . ._

Rin didn't have to try very hard to keep the nonchalant look on her face, she just tried her hardest not to show the look of deep disgust and rage she felt running through her veins. She rubbed the right side of her neck where the sun had been beaming and shivered.

"What's this thing on my neck? Hope it's not a tattoo. Marking ones body in that way seems so wrong."

"It is a type of tattoo."

Rin noticed how his gaze lingered on the exposed right side of her throat as she spoke. The amber in his eyes seemed darker, lustier. She could feel the urge to recoil welling up inside her but she didn't move. She was going to stand her ground.

"I don't want _any_ type of tattoo. Why does it make me shiver when my fingers brush over it?"

She watched as Sesshomaru brought his body down to a kneeling position and began to lean forward, "No more questions for now."

His eyes were glued to her lips. He was going to kiss her, she realized in horror. Also, to add to her nightmare, she realized that if she leaned away from his kiss, it would just make it easier for him to push her into lying down.

Her body trembled as his lips brushed her own lips but didn't stay there long. She wondered briefly what he was up to when his body seemed to encase her while his head laid on her should as his warm breath ghosted over the 'tattoo' on her throat.

Rin shivered again. She wasn't sure what was happening but she did not want to find out the end result. She moved her hands from her sides and pressed them against his chest. She was just about to shove him when something warm brushed her neck.

_Did he just lick me?_

She was slightly confused until it happened again and this time it brushed that mark on her neck, causing her to shiver involuntarily. She wasn't sure what was going on but she didn't like that her limbs were beginning to feel very slackened.

Rin slowly came to the conclusion that whatever this mark on her was, she needed to get him away from it and fast. Every stroke of his tongue against that marked area sent ten times the sensation to the growing pool between her legs.

She felt his fangs graze over the mark and she moaned loudly in her throat. The sound was foreign to her ears. Her senses must be all wrong. When was the last time _Sesshomaru_ gave her any form of **pleasure**?!

She tried to use her hands to push him away but the wet noodles that were her arms just crumpled against him. She was getting angry with herself until that was snuffed out by the feel of his fingers brushing over her clothed core in a sensual caress.

Her body responded while her mind reeled away from the thought of actually enjoying this man's touch. She yelled at herself for only wearing little shorts today. Much to her dismay but not at all surprised, she heard the fabric being torn.

She gasped when she felt the air on her pelvis and tried to close her legs before he could get between them. That was before she moaned like a whore when he clamped his mouth onto that sinful spot. Her legs parted like the red sea.

She felt the rigidness of his shaft rub against her core in obvious need but in some corner of her mind, she still didn't want to give into him.

_When an enemy is strong, use his strength against him. Oh Sesshomaru, you think you're so mighty now but just wait until you fall. Those who think themselves mighty, always fall. _

Her back arched when she felt the thickness of him enter in one swift thrust. She felt her toes curl as he sucked on that mark when he began to slowly thrust into her. He was giving her actual pleasure. She knew this was dangerous.

Rin told herself firmly not to fall for this trick. She knew it was only a matter of time before he hurt her again. Rin bounced against the grass with the flowers wreathed around her head. The ground wasn't the most comfortable place for sex but it beat the sink by a long shot.

She could feel his teeth sinking into her skin and noticed how it didn't hurt as much as the first time but just a slight pinch. Being bitten on that mark made every thrust of his cock feel so good that it overwhelmed her senses.

She was completely drained of the energy to fight him by the time his body jerked its release into her pulsing passage. She felt him pull out of her just as her body gave up consciousness and she passed out.

She awoke later in their bedroom, naked, under the white fluffy blankets that were her favorite. The blankets rustled with her movements as she looked around the room for any sign of her husband.

* * *

><p>Kagome had just lain her daughter to bed when the hurried footsteps caught her attention. She turned in time to meet with Inuyasha's fist connecting to her left cheek. She stumbled backwards and caught herself just in time so that she wouldn't slam into Aoi's bedroom door.<p>

She grunted when he roughly pulled her to his frame and straightened her up. He leaned in to whisper, "Don't wake the runt with all your screaming."

Kagome's body shook visibly. Of course she was scared. That was just a promised threat to make her scream. Although she was clearly terrified, she wasn't just going to stand there and take it.

Kagome stood as tall as she could in challenge of Inuyasha.


	40. Morning After

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Rin yawned sleepily as she looked around her room. She guessed he'd left her while she slept. She didn't care. The sweet throb between her legs almost made her just couldn't believe that her no good husband had given her pleasure. She remembered the cries that had left her lips and she blushed.

_I can't believe he made me sound like such a whore. Ooh my goodness._

She tossed the fluffy blankets aside, stretched over the side of the bed and stood on wobbly legs. She smiled slightly because she'd still file for divorce, no matter what. Rin's smile widened as she moved towards the bathroom.

That one night of pleasure was not going to stop her from gaining her freedom from her abuser. She turned on the hot water and waited until it was the temperature she wanted. Once the water was just right, she dropped her robe and entered the heated spray.

She tried to think about why Sesshomaru would treat her so nicely after all the horrible things he'd done to her. She figured the divorce was waking him up. She would've laughed at her own joke if it had not been for the bathroom door opening so quickly that it banged against the wall.

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p>Kagome looked Inuyasha in his eyes with her head held high, "You expect me to do what you wish because you beat me and rape me, fuck you."<p>

She pushed him away from her with all the force she could muster. She wasn't going to let him continue doing what he wished to her and getting away with it. She didn't want to run but she had to move this fight away from her daughter's room. She didn't think her little girl needed to see anything like this.

She turned away from him and headed down the stairs; she could feel him following her. She hoped she had the strength to confront the man and survive.

* * *

><p>Rin opened the sliding glass door of the shower so that it couldn't obscure her view of the rest of the bathroom. Sesshomaru stood at the sink.<p>

"What are you doing in here?"

"Brushing my teeth. Now, I'll return home later."

She watched him finish brushing his teeth and hurry from the bathroom. She waited until she heard the front door close before returning to her shower. She wanted to be sure he was gone because she didn't want him using her in the shower the way he had that time against the sink.

She shivered to think of such a thing but paused when she heard shuffling around in her bedroom. She stepped out the warmth of the shower and peeked out the bathroom door.

"Hello?"

"It's just me, mistress. I thought I'd clean the bedroom so that it'd look very nice for when you and the master returned."

Rin smiled nervously at Momo before retreating back to the heat of the water in the shower. She shook her head and just tried to finish her shower. When she finally turned off the water and bgan to towel off, Rin check the bedroom to find that Momo was gone and the room was immaculate.

Rin went to her closet to figure out what she'd wear for today. She wanted to go check with the lawyer to make sure everything was alright.

* * *

><p>Kagome stood near the bottom of the steps and watched Inuyasha travel slowly down toward her. She didn't want her heart to tremble the way it did.<br>Kagome moved toward the white leather couches as Inuyasha reaches the bottom of the steps. She tried to breathe as slowly as her lungs would allow.

She figured he could already hear her heart racing so there was no point in denying that to herself. She straightened her spine and faced her husband.

"I'm not gonna run from you, Inuyasha. I can't let your treatment of me continue. We have a child now. You have to change."

"I don't take orders from you. Besides, you belong to me and I'll treat you however I please."

Kagome sighed heavily and sat on the leather couch. She took a deep breath and didn't flinch when she felt Inuyasha directly in front of her.

"Inuyasha, I'm leaving you. I don't want to live like this anymore. We have a daughter now and I want things to be better for her."

Inuyasha stood silently before his wife and contemplated her statement. She kept her head down and her eyes closed while he stood there.  
>She figured he needed the time to think before he did something to lose her more than he already had.<p>

Kagome rose from her seat and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Rin had just gotten back from her lawyer's office when her husband came in the door behind her. She watched him drop his briefcase at the door and start to loosen his tie.<p>

Rin noticed he barely looked at her before heading into his office at the opposite end of the hall. She didn't have the slightest idea what his problem could be.  
>She walked into the kitchen and started to make a sandwich when she noticed that there were pots on the stove cooking.<p>

She went to lift one of the lids when Momo came out the pantry, "No no, Mistress. No peaking at dinner. You'll have to wait to see what it is. You'll love it."  
>Rin just shrugged and walked back into the living room to sit heavily on the couch.<p>

She thought about how Sesshomaru started acting differently after she'd visiting her lawyer.

"Maybe he thinks I'm stepping out on him and so he's decided to change his act. Took him long enough, the jerk."

She thought about all the hell he'd put her through and figured she shouldn't start trusting him too much. She might one day regret it.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Kagome waking to the sound of her daughter's happy laughter. She followed the sound to find her husband and child.<p>

"One more time, daddy."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha lifted their daughter into the air and flew her around while making airplane noises. She couldn't help the smile that touched her lips.

Aoi looked so happy with her father. This was the first time she'd seen him willingly play with her. She could only hope he would continue.  
>She stayed out of their line of sight and walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.<p> 


	41. Games?

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Rin realized with a suddenness of cold wind blowing that she hadn't seen Kagome for such a long time that she wondered how the other woman was doing. She wanted to be sure that she and her daughter were doing fine.

They'd shared few phone calls since their initial meeting but that was so long ago that she hoped the number had not changed. She figured she could either try the number she had or wait to ask her husband if he had the number in case it changed.

She'd rather tried the number she had so that she'd have as little contact with him as possible. She went up to their bedroom to find her address book but halted all movement when she heard the front door downstairs open and close.

She heard Momo's usual greeting to Sesshomaru then heard his steps coming closer and closer to the bedroom. Rin tried to look unhurried in her movements as she searched her bedside table for the small bound notebook.

Sesshomaru came in through the door and paused at the sight of his wife bent at the waist. She could feel his eyes on her and turned to face him. She took in the fact that his tie was loose and his shirt nearly unbuttoned.

"You're home early. Rough day at the office?"

A grunt was her answer but that was usually her answer on days he went to work so she didn't say anything. She turned back to her search through the drawer but kept coming up empty. This couldn't be right since she was sure this was where she left the book.

The warm arms around her waist stopped her once again and she had to stop herself from frowning in his grasp. She felt his nose against her neck, so close to the mark that she shivered despite herself.

"Stop that. I'm busy at the moment."

"Doesn't seem that way to me."

Before she could call him a 'jerk' as she had intended, his mouth was covering her own and she was being brought down to the softness of the mattress. She struggled underneath him the way she always did but he seemed as unfazed by it as always before.

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled over her cup of coffee while listening to her daughter's happy squeals of delight. She stood by the counter as Ai came into the kitchen for the small white bowl that belonged to Aoi and poured a small bit of cheerios into it with no milk.<p>

Kagome didn't comment since she knew her daughter would happily munch them all down without the milk since she preferred her cheerios that particular way. Ai smiled slightly at Kagome in acknowledgement before hurrying from the kitchen.

She guessed the two of them would never get over that awkwardness since Ai was the one who told Inuyasha that she'd decided to run away when it was Ai telling her to leave all along. She shrugged the thought away.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen just then and plucked the coffee cup from Kagome's hands as she was about to take a second sip. He looked at her with a playful shine to his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"You couldn't have made your own coffee?"

"Your coffee was already made and since we drink it the same way, I saw no reason to make another cup."

Kagome would've said something back to him but she noticed that, for the first time in years, he seemed like the old Inuyasha she'd known. The one who was playful and sweet to her before he turned into the monster of the past years.

She hoped he'd hold on to his sweet self for as long as he could before he turned back into that monster. She turned and grabbed another mug from the dishwasher behind her and set about preparing a second cup of coffee.

She made sure to watch out for Inuyasha as he made a grab for her second cup of coffee but she moved it out of his reach just before he made contact. He pouted and she felt the urge to laugh bubble out of her before she could stop it.

She stood laughing while trying her best to hold the cup so it wouldn't tremble too much and make the drink spill. She only laughed harder when Inuyasha scooped her into his arms and sat her on the counter and took her coffee anyway.

* * *

><p>Rin awoke a little later with a pleasant ache between her thighs. She sighed heavily that once again he was able to get her to <em>willingly<em> have sex with him. She lay back against the over-fluffed pillows and threw the blanket over her head.

She moved her legs to make sure she was able to move but when she didn't feel the cooling mess of their joining, she sat up in bed and tossed the blankets back and searched with her hands. She found nothing.

Rin took a deep breath and took into consideration that every time they'd had sex, he never pulled out to release himself but always released his seed into her body. She hoped he wasn't trying to get her pregnant.

She figured it was about time to take a pregnancy test just to be sure that she wasn't carrying. With how her life was, she didn't think it would be good to bring a baby into their situation. She turned to her bedside table to find her address book just sitting there.

She scowled at the little black book and grabbed it forcefully off the table and turned to the page with Kagome's number on it. She reached for her cell phone and dialed the number quickly. When no one answered, she left a message.

Rin threw her legs over the side of the huge bed and slide off until her feet were on the ground, toes first. She walked slowly on shaky legs to the bathroom and made her way to the bathtub. She noticed the heat of the steam in the bathroom first.

_Guess he got in here before I did. Am I always going to wake up alone after sex?_

Rin turned from the glass shower door to the bathtub beyond it and set the water for her bath. She mixed in some scented oils that helped to relax and sooth her. Since she was still naked from before, she just got right in the water.

The warmth of the water caressed her skin and warmed her through out. She placed a folded towel behind her head and closed her eyes to relax more into the water. She must've started dozing off since she jumped when the door opened.

* * *

><p>Kagome pouted when she noticed the fading warmth from her coffee cup gone. She looked about until she noticed that her second cup had joined the other on the dishwasher tray. Ai stood with her eyes firmly fixed on placing the dishes into the dishwasher.<p>

Kagome leapt from the counter and left the kitchen only to be thrown over Inuyasha's shoulder and carried up the stairs. For just a moment, she felt an inkling of fear sink into the pit of her stomach and she nearly kicked out to be released.

She only just stopped herself when she felt none of the usual stiffness in his posture nor did she feel any of his usual malice. She instead decided to run her fingers through his hair until he deposited her on the bed in their room.

She looked up at him as he removed his t-shirt and crawled over her body. Kagome put a questioning hand on his chest to halt him but he only leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips until her hand fell away from him.

She could feel him pushing her down into the mattress and let him. She wanted to explore this sweeter side of him and not rouse the monster that could be lurking below the surface. She wasn't giving in, just being more careful.

"Wait, where is Aoi?"

"I asked Ai to take her to the park since she doesn't have school today. It's just you and me, babe."

Kagome felt a shiver run up her spine to find that she and him were alone in the house. She took a steadying breath and laid back the rest of the way with Inuyasha pushing her flat on her back. She gasped when he pulled her shorts off.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom and sat next to the bathtub. Rin stared at him for a long while since he just sat there staring at her. She was starting to get bothered by him just being there when he opened his mouth to speak.<p>

"Hurry and dress. We have dinner reservations."

Rin's jaw dropped considerably. She wasn't expecting that at all. He handed her the fluffy blue and white towel and left the bathroom. He could hear her rushing to wash then slowing down as if to make him wait.

He could almost feel her urge to test his patience and sat on the edge of the bed to wait and see how long it would take her. When she walked out the bathroom after fifteen minutes, he found himself sprawled across the bed with his hair fanned out behind him.

He felt her staring at him and looked up to find that she was wearing a simple black strapless dress that complimented her figure greatly. He stood up to his full height to admire her and couldn't stop the smirk forming on his lips at how much he wanted to take the dress off her.

Instead, he turned to the door and walked out and expecting her to follow. When she finally followed, he was already at the bottom of the steps. He sighed in annoyance, opened the front door and headed out to the car.

* * *

><p>Rin could feel his impatience with her as if it were her own. She frowned while wondering why that could be the case but didn't get to question it for very long. She blinked to find her very tall husband tugging her to the car.<p>

She found that she enjoyed the place they went with its very tranquil atmosphere. The dim lighting made Sesshomaru's hair look all the more sexy and she shivered as she remembered how it felt to slide across her skin.

Rin took a sip of her wine to clear her head of those thoughts. She looked across the table at the man who'd put her through so much during their marriage only to change suddenly. She wasn't sure she liked the change in him.

She liked him because he wasn't being horrible to her but that was also the problem. With him being so good to her, she was having a hard time building a case against him and she found that she enjoyed his company.

Her lawyer had informed her that the judges would be able to look over the evidence she'd provided but without anything more recent, her case would be thrown out. She didn't want to provoke him and get seriously injured.

_Now that I think about it, whenever I provoke him, he just fucks me until I pass out. Is this some new torment? What is he up to?_

She bowed her head slightly so that she could glance up at him through her bangs. Sitting across from her, he looked to be that he was deep in thought about something but she didn't mind, that meant he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Rin, why are you watching me?"

"I was not. You're imagining things."

She sipped more wine as he looked over the top of his own glass at her. She could play this game too but she'd have to be better than him and best him. That was the only way she was going to win and get away from this man.


	42. Dinner and a Headache

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Sesshomaru watched his wife out the corners of his eyes are he cut into the steak on his plate. He could feel how unsettled she felt being with him but she also felt relaxed that they were out in public with witnesses. He almost smiled.

Did she really think he'd attack her out in the open, now, if he'd never done so in the past? He could honestly say he enjoyed the sounds of her moans as he drilled her with his cock but he still missed the sounds of her screams as he buried himself within her in a less than pleasant manner.

Sesshomaru smiled briefly to himself in memory but he couldn't let her see it lest he'd have to explain why he was smiling. He watched the way the dress hugged her body in a most seductive way and he wanted nothing more than to tear it off and fuck her across the table.

He was almost startled by how his cock jumped in his pants at the very thought of fucking his wife in such a public place. He steeled his body to will his cock into submission until a later time and that was when he noticed she was staring at him.

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

So, she believed she could get away with such a disrespectful tone of voice. Maybe being in public gave her the courage to do just that. He'd have to show her just how wrong she was but not was not the time.

"What did you say?"

She huffed out a sigh and made and exaggeration of looking around the room before returning her attention to him. He didn't like this side of her. She was pushing him in the wrong direction and would find herself in a bad position soon if she didn't stop.

"I asked you to tell me about this _tattoo_ you've placed on my person. Can you not hear?"

He looked at her with the emotionless mask of the uncaring spouse and continued cutting into his steak, though with more force than necessary. He held his breath and counted to ten, twenty, one hundred and beyond until he could talk without snarling.

"My dear Rin, do calm down. The 'tattoo' as you call it is quite harmless in nature and isn't going to do anything bad to you. It is just a mark that is, in a way, a show of possession. It lets others know who you belong to."

"I am not property, Sesshomaru. How do I remove this 'show of possession' from my skin? I don't want to be your property. I am your wife!"

Her whisper was getting louder with each word she uttered. He looked across the table at her then slanted a look around the room full of other diners. No one was listening to them. He was losing his grip on control.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't marry you to be your punching bag and occasional fuck buddy when you get horny. Marriage is so much more than that and yet I let you knock me around. I stayed because I love you but I don't think you love me, if you ever did."

He stopped moving completely as he looked at her. He could feel the hammering of her pulse pick up as her adrenaline rush took the front seat in this public tirade she'd felt comfortable enough to throw at him.

"I don't want to live like this any longer. I thought things would get better. I still feel like our situation now could change for the worse. I'm not married to you so you can do whatever you want with me. I . . . I want out of this marriage."

* * *

><p>Rin couldn't believe it. Her feelings were just pouring out of her in a rush of anger. She'd finally told him that she wanted a divorce. How long had she been planning to keep that a secret until she presented him with the papers?<p>

She sat back in her chair, silent and lost in thought. She could see behind that emotionless mask he wore now. She could practically hear the cogs turning in his mind as he sat there like a toy who's batteries had died.

Rin wiped her mouth on her napkin, got up and walked to the ladies room. She clutched the sink with both hands and stared at her reflection. She wasn't sure if she wanted to believe what he'd said about the tattoo but he seemed really serious.

She gabbed a few paper towels and ran them under the cold water to wipe along her face and neck. The mark started to burn with an intensity that almost took her to her knees in not for her remaining hand gripping the edge of the sink.

She wasn't sure what had just happened but the mark cooled and went back to doing nothing but being on her skin. She looked in the mirror at the pale purple crescent moon on her neck then at the door to the bathroom.

She gathered her things and returned to the table. She looked across the table at her husband with narrowed eyes as he sipped his wine. When his eyes met her own, she didn't look away and didn't flinch at the icy chill coming off him.

"I'm not sure what you just did but you had something to do with this thing burning me. I'm going home."

That said, she stood from her seat and walked to the door. She did not see that Sesshomaru had also risen from his seat, having already paid the bill and paid for the wine. She didn't notice him until she passed by the windows of the restaurant to see his reflection behind her.

She turned to face him but he'd grabbed her by the back of her neck and walked her face right into the window of the car. Her world went black.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru couldn't believe the nerve of the female he called wife. He couldn't let her continue to disrespect him but then she'd decided that she was going to accuse him of something her mark reminded her of and then leave without him. Unacceptable.<p>

He'd walked silently behind her but his reflection had caused her to almost shout at him so he made sure to keep her quiet. He tucked her into her seat after she'd bumped her head against the glass and buckled her in.

Sesshomaru smoothed the hair back from her brow, she seemed so peaceful to him when asleep so he took a picture. He walked around to the drivers side door and got in. He drove them home and tucked her into bed.

"Perhaps by the morning, she will have learned her place."

He left her in the room alone and went down to his office to make a few calls to find out who was this lawyer and where he could find him. Sesshomaru wasn't about to let his Rin walk out on everything they'd built together.


	43. Interesting Night

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Rin woke with a slight headache and the distinct memory of Sesshomaru walking her head into the window of the car when she'd left him in the restaurant. She looked out the window to see that it was still dark out so she hadn't been out that long.

When Rin looked over to check the time, she saw that she'd slept for an entire day. Rin looked around the room, thinking she was alone, until she heard the water on in the shower. She cursed under her breath and tossed the covers back to make a break for it.

As soon as her feet touched the plush cream carpet surrounding the bed, she realized the room had gotten really chilly. She looked around to find none of the windows open and crossed her arms over her torso to find that she was naked.

She looked down to confirm that indeed, she was wearing absolutely nothing. Not even her bra or panties. She wrinkled her eyebrows trying to think of a reason she'd be naked in the first place but nothing came to her at the moment.

She sat back on the bed and spread her thighs to make sure Sesshomaru didn't have sex with her while she was unconscious. She didn't see any evidence that indicated sex so she decided he'd just undressed her and left her in bed. She shrugged, not sure what else to think.

When the water shut off in the bathroom, she pulled the covers back over her as they were and tried to even out her breathing to feign sleep. She could smell the steamed water along with the soap he'd used as the door opened to the bathroom.

Rin tried not to squeal as the bed dipped closed to her chest and the covers were pulled down to reveal her face; Sesshomaru's half wet but cool fingers brushed her cheek in one of the most gentle touches he'd ever given her. She almost opened her eyes to be sure it was him.

She kept her breathing slow although her heart rate spiked slightly just from him being this closer to her. She felt the bed shift against as he got up but laid behind her and pulled her into his chest. She felt his nose press into her neck.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru could tell she was awake but he wanted to see how long it would take her to reveal that she was awake. He knew it the moment her body tensed when he touched her cheek and she even confirmed it when she let her heart rate increased out of fear.<p>

This female was enough to push him to the edge but also make him go against all reason and keep her close. He knew it was just in him to be the way he was but there was something about this woman that he wanted.

Sesshomaru ran his fingers lightly over her thighs and over the smooth curve of her hips. He brushed them over her skin slowly as he moved them around to cup her stomach and it hit him hard how much he wanted to see her swollen with his pup.

He groaned low in his chest just seeing the images flash before his eyes. He pulled her closer to his body and breathed in her scent slowly as his other hand traveled over her breasts and lightly squeezed her nipples.

He thought of all the ways he'd hurt this woman but couldn't stop hurting her. He tried to ignore her but it only seemed like the more he avoided her, the more attention she attracted from other males. He licked her mark slowly and just breathed against her.

Sesshomaru sighed as he thought about how easily it would be to go too far and end up permanently damaging her or killing her. Although he knew this, he couldn't help how much he wanted her to be there with him. He'd keep her from leaving until the very end, even if it killed her.

* * *

><p>Rin wasn't sure what was happening but she knew that Sesshomaru was having a moment. She felt his hands on her belly and how they shook softly the longer they lingered there. She felt him on her breasts until he went still.<p>

She wanted to know what was going through his mind that he seemed so still, almost statue like. Rin didn't know what was going on behind her, but she knew she didn't like it. She wanted to roll over and look at him but she also didn't.

She couldn't help thinking about all the things he'd put her through over the course of their marriage, all the bruises and lies. She'd told him she wanted out of this life she had with him but he only rammed her face first into the passenger side window.

Rin couldn't wait to be away from him. She had enough to build her case against him now and she wasn't going to hold back. Sesshomaru was not going to run her life any longer and she wasn't going to let him push her around.

She stiffened when she felt his tongue once again slide over the tattoo he'd given her and breathed through the odd tingle it'd given her. She felt his arms tighten around her and knew something was about to happen.

She rolled onto her back and sat up in bed to look down at him, "What is wrong with you, huh? You push me into the car window and you think we're going to have sex. You've lost your mind if that's what you think."

She turned to get out the bed only to have his arm wrap around her middle and pull her back into the bed. He pressed her into the mattress without words. She looked into his eyes to find them a darker gold than they were before.

She didn't want this, she knew she didn't want this but it seemed he was determined to have her. She was naked and so was he so there was no barrier to slow him down as he pinned her hands above her head. She closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Kagome covered her underwear as Inuyasha leered down at her while waving her shorts through the air like a conquered flag. She reached for them but whenever she got close he'd pull them just that much further from her reach.<p>

"No, no Kagome. It's just you and me alone. We don't need clothes when we're alone."

She looked up at him wondering what was going through his mind but he didn't give her enough time as he took off his pants and shirt and flopped down onto the bed beside her, "Let's watch a nice movie."

Her growing sense of danger calmed when he said movie. 'Does he want to lie here in our underpants and just watch a movie while Aoi's gone? This seems too good to be true and I still think he's up to something.'

Kagome laid next to her husband and thought about all the years he'd never been nice to her and she couldn't help but wonder what would be the end result of him being this nice. She shivered involuntarily in fear even if she knew fear wouldn't change anything.

She watched him walk over to the DVD player and place a movie in while she laid against the pillows stacked against the wall until he happily jumped onto the bed and pulled her against his chest. She tried not to flinch when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Kagome thought about Rin and how the two of them hadn't talked in forever but right now didn't seem like the time to bring that up. She wanted Inuyasha to stay as sweet as he was at the moment and didn't want anything to change.

She thought about all the times she'd run from him only to end up beaten and raped on the white carpet of the living room next to the two-seater couch. She pushed those thoughts away and tried to keep her mind on the here and now.

When her favorite Disney movie, The Lion King, came onto the screen Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled happily. She didn't think he'd ever paid attention to her like of this movie. She cuddled closer to him as the opening song started.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched the lids of Rin's eyes close slowly as he leaned down to capture her lips softly. He wanted her so badly at this moment but he was going to take his time. He could feel her reluctance to give into him.<p>

He didn't really mind that she was fighting him again. She always fought him when it came to sex so he could just shrug this one off as one of those times. He held her hands as he slipped from her mouth and down the side of her neck.

He frowned as she leaned her head over and onto her shoulder so he sat back on his knees and looked down at her. Females could be very difficult but this one was his female and he'd break her before she denied him any right to her body.

He leaned forward quickly and bit into the exposed side of her neck before she could react and growled lowly as her hands raised to his chest. He spread her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist; he felt her start to tremble.

He squeezed his teeth around her neck until her hands dropped back to the bed. He released her neck and slid down her body to lavish licks, kisses and bites to her nipples as she writhed above him.

He slipped two fingers down to caress her clit and her entrance. She felt so small and tight against his fingers and smiled as he figured she needed just a little help to loosen up so that she'd be ready for him.

Sesshomaru kissed down further pausing only to dip his tongue into her navel before he reached his prize just below. He held her legs open as he brushed his tongue over her swollen nub and her legs jerked as if she wanted to squeeze them shut.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha watched Kagome watching the movie. He looked at the bright colors over her eyes, the soft curve of her lips. He watched the smooth rise and fall of her chest as he licked his lips slowly.<p>

'She's still mine and always will be. I don't have anything to worry about when it comes to Kagome. She's mine.'

Inuyasha pulled her into his chest and caressed her thighs with his finger tips slowly. He heard her gasp of surprise but didn't falter in his actions. He'd touch her when he had the desire and she'd have to allow it.

He pulled her up onto his lap and turned her to face him. He loved how easily the blush covered her cheeks even as her body trembled softly. He could feel her slight fear and had to hold back the smirk as he reached up to trace her cheeks.

He let his hand slide from her cheek to over her breast, down her stomach, around her hips to over her navel. He mentally growled as she grabbed his hand to stop him, "Inuyasha, I thought we were watching this movie."

He pulled his hand gently from hers and wrapped them into her hair and behind her neck after brushing her mark and pulled her down to him slowly as not threaten her, "We are. I just like the feel of your skin and having you on me."

Inuyasha smiled up at his wife as she looked down on him and moved to get off his lap as she complained she couldn't see the movie with her back to the screen. He frowned when she turned her head back to the screen and he let her move off his lap.

When she laid on her stomach to watch the rest of the movie, he pressed himself against her back and lightly traced his nails across her skin. He held her tight enough that she couldn't get away or stop him but otherwise let her watch the movie.

* * *

><p>Rin tried to keep her body under control but with Sesshomaru's tongue brushing the most sensitive part of her, she could only grip the sheets as she panted out her pleasure. He knew her body will enough coupled with the knowledge of what turned on all women.<p>

As he rose over her, she noticed the pink head of his cock jutting out towards her. Her body was humming with pleasure and pent up release since he'd stopped just before she could fall over the cliff. She looked into his eyes as she felt the heaviness of his cock press against her.

Rin lowered her eyes from his and bite her lip as the penetration of his thick shaft cleaved her opening as he pressed into her: slowly and deeply. She felt every inch of his length slide into and settle against the mouth of her womb as he shifted his hips for a good position.

She turned her head slightly as he caressed her cheek softly. Rin looked off to the side as he started to move his hips slowly with shallow thrusts that didn't pull him but so far from her before he thrust back in.

Those thrust always worked up her sensitivity as they rubbed her already quivering walls from being so close to her release from before. Rin wanted to get this over with so she thrust her hips more against him to sped up his possession of her body.

She gasped in shock as she was forced onto her stomach and pressed into the mattress so she could no longer move. The slight curve of his shaft teased that one spot deep inside that always made her toes curl.


	44. Author's Note

_**What I did for Love . . .**_

Hello my dearest of readers. I know that I leave you waiting a very long time for chapter

updates when it comes to this story and I hope you can forgive me for that. I just haven't been

in a writing mood as of late. Also, something about the progression of this story throws me and

I've been trying to correct it with later chapters but it's only making it worse. I would like to know

if anyone thinks I should start over from scratch or just finish the story as it. There is a poll for this story and

I was hoping that my readers would take the time to vote so I can see where everyone stands. I want

to improve upon my writing so that I can make your reading experience better. Please take the poll. I

really want to know


End file.
